The LEGO Movie 2: Worlds Combine!
by Nightfury991
Summary: After the events of the Kragle, Emmet thought that things were going to be smooth sailing from now on. But...that hasn't exactly gone to plan. With a new, crazier evil planning something for the worlds, Emmet bands together with other heroes, from other Worlds. A new prophecy, new bad guys, new good guys. Put these all together, and you've got yourself a sequel! Now with Deadpool!
1. Chapter 1

**Just to say, I'm starting to get busy in life and I won't be updating this as often as I would hope. But I'll try my best. :)**

* * *

"Bored….Bored…Bored…"

This was what Business had been saying for the past hour; spinning around in his swivel chair at the desk in his office.

Even after the events of the Kragle, and his genius (in his opinion) plan of freezing everything, he was still allowed to keep his title as President Business.

Only probably was, now that he was good, there wasn't anything to do. The Octan Corporation was running smoothly, though he had to drop the voting machines from the market to slip past accusations of him rigging the machines.

Not that he did that….

Sighing in an over the top manner, Business got up from his chair and went over to his collection; it was still relatively the same, though he did have to get rid of his Blade of Exact-Zero and the Po-lish Remover of Na-il as a show of good faith.

Suddenly, the doors of his office burst open, and Bad Cop came rushing in; four Fed Bots staying at the open door, and firing at something out of Business' sight.

"What's going on?!" Business' asked, turning at the sound of gun fire.

"Sir! Something's broken in!" barked Bad Cop, before an explosion went off behind him. The Four Fed Bots were sent flying across the room, smashing through a window and falling down the entire height of the Octan Tower, into the Void.

Business turned around, before scrambling back and diving over his desk. He was soon joined by Good Cop, the cop readjusting his glasses. Business could see the other figure's hands were shaking.

"T…That's not good," stammered Good Cop, pressing his entire body against the desk as he quickly stole a look over the desk.

He quickly brought his head back down as fire shot over the desk, barely missing his hat and head.

"Uh, that's going to leave a mark," said Bad Cop, rubbing a bit of soot off of his helmet and face.

Business could hear heavy footsteps walking across the floor, and he was sure that was going to take quite a bit of money to fix the floor.

He was quite a bit surprised then, when he felt his desk getting lifted up and his and Bad Cop's backs went back onto the floor, leaving them looking up at what the source of the commotion was.

"What the…?" said Business in astonishment, looking up from a large foot, the majority of it orange with a few black pieces, to the clear cockpit of the large figure.

* * *

'_Emmet…._'

"Hu..? W-Wha?" yawned a generic construction worker, a face of yellow, his hair a ruffled and bed-head style, slowly blinking awake.

Emmet looked around his room; whatever had woke him up, it was gone now.

"Huh…oh well," said Emmet, resting his head back as he tried to get back to sleep.

'_Emmet…' _

"What?" asked Emmet again, waking up quicker to see if he could see what was keeping him awake. He jumped up from his bed, walking around all of his apartment. "Uh, Hello? Anyone here?" he called, slowly moving around a corner of his apartment.

"Uh…this is really strange…" the newest Master Builder said to himself, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

'_Oh, for goodness…_'

_WHACK!_

"Ow!" said Emmet, rubbing the back of his head after he felt something hit him rather hard.

He turned and gasped, "Vitruvius?"

Hovering above the ground by at least a head, holding a strange staff with an even strange green top, was the Ghost of Vitruvius.

'_Yes Emmet; it is me,_' said Vitruvius, unintentionally turning around part way before turning to face Emmet again. _'I am here to give you a warning.'_

"Why? W-What's happening?" asked Emmet, instantly becoming worried upon hearing the deceased wizard.

'_The Realms are in danger; A Doctor of Madness means to Blanket the Worlds,' _said the Spirit Vitruvius, before suddenly shaking and ominously said, _'Woooo….'_

"Uh…What was that about?" asked Emmet, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

But Emmet wasn't getting an answer until later; Vitruvius slowly began ascending, though found that he couldn't travel through the ceiling. So he opted to float through the open window of Emmet's apartment.

"O…K…" said Emmet, approaching the open window and closing it slowly. Emmet shook his head, rubbing his eyes as he said, "I really need to stop watching 'Where's my Pants?' so late…"


	2. Chapter 2

**This will probably be the last chapter for a while. Sorry about that :(**

* * *

"Goood morning apartment, good morning doorway, good morning ceiling! Good morning floor! Ready to start the d-Uh….huh, I've really got to get out of the habit of that," said Emmet aloud to himself, stopping his hand from grabbing the set of instructions.

Shaking his head, the construction worker walked into the bathroom and combed his bed hair into his regular style; all smooth with a little bit sticking up at the back.

"Huh, that wasn't so hard," said Emmet, a smile on his face as he tried going without instructions.

It was going well; he had a shower, got changed and make a quick breakfast of a slice of toast without consulting the instructions once. After all that had happened, he was trying to not use the instructions as much as he had.

Sure, he used it a few times, but only for something he wasn't entirely sure of.

As he waited for his toast to finish, his mind began to wander to what he saw last night; or rather what he _thought _that he saw last night. Was that _really _Vitruviusgiving him a warning? Or was that latest episode of 'Where's my Pants?' keeping him up late with laughter?

'_Doctor of Madness? No idea what that means,' _said Emmet, catching his toast as it popped from the toaster without even thinking.

As he went to turn on the TV, his vision was suddenly filled with countless numbers. Startled, Emmet did the first thing that came to mind. And since his mind was pretty much empty, it really _was _the first thing to come to mind.

"AH! AH!" shouted Emmet, throwing his arms up and trying to flap the numbers out of his vision. He stumbled around a bit, before he began frantically running around his apartment, screaming all the while.

Until he ran headlong into his sofa.

"Oh yeah; Master Builder now," said Emmet, pushing himself up from the pillow and shaking his head; he rubbed the side of his hair, and pulled out a golden coin.

"So that's where it went!"

A doorbell drew his attention from the small piece of golden plastic; Emmet set it down on the table and hit the buzzer next to his door, seeing who was at the door.

"Lucy!"

"Hey Emmet," said the female Master Builder and Emmet's girlfriend, Lucy, A.K.A. Wyldstyle. The two had formed a closer bond since the Kragle incident, with Wyldstyle often visiting Bricksburg City to see her favourite construction worker.

"Hi! C'mon in!" said Emmet, pressing another button and unlocked the front door from his apartment.

A few seconds passed before a knock was at his apartment door; he opened it, and smiled widely at Wyldstyle. The female Master Builder smiled at her boyfriend and walked in, asking, "What did you have planned for today?"

"Ah, the normal; planning on going to the construction yard," said Emmet, closing the door behind him as he turned on the TV.

"Uh…I guess that's cool. Anything good on?" asked Wyldstyle, as she joined Emmet on the sofa.

"Where's my Pants Episode…uh…not sure; lost track after Episode 6785," said Emmet, as said show came on the TV, followed by the sound of audience laughter in the background.

Wyldstyle nodded slightly, before slowly resting her head against Emmet's shoulder; Emmet caught on and smiled, putting his arm around Wyldstyle's shoulder. This was a rare moment that the two could share; what with Emmet's work, the two didn't have as much time as they would have wanted to have with each other.

Their moment was promptly ruined, by the TV flickering and eventually turning to pixels.

Emmet and Wyldstyle noticed this, and Emmet said, "I'll fix it," before getting up again and moved behind the TV. Wyldstyle watched as her boyfriend began fiddling with the TV; she could hear him mutter under his breath, and saw parts flying from behind the TV that she didn't think belonged inside a TV.

"That any better?" asked Emmet, throwing a banana from the TV.

"Still the same."

"Hmm…how about now?" after throwing a green gem out.

"Sa-Wait, something's changing," said Wyldstyle, and Emmet went around to see what was on the TV now.

To his and Wyldstyle's surprise, President Business appeared on the TV. But not as they used to see him; instead of standing behind a stand with photographers and journalists going off and asking questions, his face filled the screen as though he was using a personal camera.

"Uh, yes, yes. Um…hi. Now…uh…."

…

"HELP! HELP ME MASTER BUILDERS!"

The sound of Business' sudden shout caused Emmet to jump back in shock and fell over the table; Wyldstyle just flinched slightly at the sudden and unexpected change in volume.

"YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! Please!" said Business, shaking the camera violently before out of the corner of the screen, Bad Cop could be seen, being thrown across the background with a low shout of alarm.

The sound of crashing could be heard on the screen, and Business looked to see where Bad Cop had landed. He then looked back at the camera.

He promptly dropped the camera and ran, screaming his oddly-shaped hair off. The camera landed on its side, and it showed Business running around on screen, though from the camera's point of view, it looked as though he was panic running on the wall.

"What's up with him?" asked Emmet, lifting his arms up to gesture to the TV as he turned his head to look at Wyldstyle. But Wyldstyle wasn't there; it was then Emmet saw the balcony door open and he heard her voice.

"Emmet! Come see this."

Emmet quickly walked over to the balcony; he saw Wyldstyle looking down at the rest of the city. She gestured for Emmet to look at whatever she was looking at; he eventually saw that all of the screens of Bricksburg were all playing what was on his TV.

All of them showed Business running, apparently, on the wall as something else, much larger than Business, towering over him before a pair of silver, teethed pincers tried to grab Business. Business managed to dodge most of the attempts to get grabbed, before he was eventually picked up by his leg, kicking and screaming as he hanged upside down.

And the screen went black for a second; before the normal adverts began playing again.

While the other people of Bricksburg went about with their daily lives, Emmet and Wyldstyle both looked at each other; they knew what they had to do.

"Cloud Cuckoo Land?"

"Cloud Cuckoo Land."


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you have any idea what that was all about?" asked Emmet.

"No idea."

Emmet and Wyldstyle had managed to get to Cloud Cuckoo Land through a hovercraft that Wyldstyle had managed to create; Emmet had offered to build something, but had ended up making a large piggy bank for the coin he found.

They walked away from the hovercraft as they approached the inner madness and controlled chaos that was Cloud Cuckoo Land; Emmet hadn't been up here since after the Kragle incident, since he and several other construction workers had helped in rebuilding the Dog after Business' forces had, well…kinda sunk the entire cloud.

If you were on Cloud Cuckoo Land before Business and were to come here afterwards, you wouldn't be able to notice any difference; it was almost the same, from the strange rainbow bridges that connected the inner clouds to one another, to the rule-less, controlled chaos that happened all around the clouds.

"I've sent a call out to all the other Master Builders, so they should be a few here already," said Wyldstyle, walking ahead of Emmet slightly as they approached the Dog.

Emmet walked after Wyldstyle, though he had to keep himself from getting distracted from all that was going on all around him; he still found it slightly strange how they could just go on like this without ever consulting any sort of instructions.

"Emmet, you coming?" called Wyldstyle from the entrance to the Dog, turning around to see her boyfriend getting caught up by a conga line going in front of him.

"Huh? Oh, uh, coming!" said Emmet, running around the back of the conga line and catching up with Wyldstyle.

The female Master Builder smiled at him with a slight chuckle, before they both headed into the Dog to see which Master Builder was already there.

Unsurprisingly, they were first greeted by Uni-Kitty.

"Hi, Emmet! Hi, Wyldstyle!" she squealed, nuzzling her head against both of the Master Builders before pulling back. "I got your message; what's wrong with Mr Business?" she asked, looking a little worried as she asked that question.

"We're not sure, Kitty; but we're going to find out," said Wyldstyle, gently patting the Princess' head as she smiled comfortingly at Uni-Kitty.

They were then greeted by another one of their friends.

"Hhh….Got the call," grunted Batman, ominously hanging from the ceiling, lowering down so he was behind Emmet.

Emmet yelped in surprise as a response, stumbling forward a few steps before recovering. "Ha ha, very good Batman," said Emmet, shaking his head while rubbing the side of his hair.

Batman twisted around and landed on his feet, holding his cape around his entire body as he looked behind Emmet, grunting, "Pretty light on the ground…"

"We can't expect everyone to be here on time; they've got to come from their worlds," said Emmet, before seeing a collection of people walked through the entrance to the Dog; including Gandalf, Green Ninja, Millhouse, Abraham Lincoln, Green Lantern, and Benny.

"Hello!" he said, smiling his naturally wide smile at Emmet and Wyldstyle as he greeted Emmet with a bear hug.

"Ah! Uh…nice to see you too, Benny….uh….choking, not breathing," gasped Emmet, trying to wriggle out of the 1980-something space guy's grip.

Benny unexpectedly released Emmet, smiling his naturally wide grin as Emmet got to his feet again and gasped from breath. Benny then ran inside the Dog, and Emmet heard the words, "Parts for Spaceship…!" as he ran out of his hearing range.

"We should start," said Wyldstyle, as more Master Builders began walking into the Dog and took their seats around the Dog.

Emmet nodded softly, though he did seem to be a bit nervous about speaking to all of the Master Builders again; last time he did, he was almost attacked by a shark and hit by several other accessories.

Breathing deeply, he approached the low podium at the centre of the Dog, looking around; he could see all of the Master Builders from several Realms, all of them expecting an answer for why they were called here on such short notice.

"Uh, so…um, hi! Welcome! Uh…I'm, um, guessing you're all wondering why we've called you here. Uh…we've, we've got a problem…" started Emmet, and he knew he must have been doing good so far.

No-one was throwing stuff at him.

"In Bricksburg, the televisions went all static-y, and suddenly, Lord Business was on the screen. But instead of the usual 'Blah-blah-blah, Octan, blah-blah, blah-Taco Tuesday', it was all 'AHH!' and then, Bad Cop was like this, "Woo!' as he was thrown across the screen. Like this!"

Emmet backed to the side and threw himself across the space, landing on the podium again. He scrambled to his feet again and continued.

"And then there was this massive claw, all like '_CLANK, CLANK, CLANK,_' and the screen went back to static-y again."

"Everybody get that?" asked Emmet, looking all around the Dog to see if they got what Emmet was saying.

But they were all wearing confused expressions, looking at one another to see if they understood anything. Well, all apart from Benny were wearing confused expressions; the space Master Builder was wearing his usually large grin as he floated upside down.

"Uh, Emmet, let me," whispered Wyldstyle, tapping Emmet's shoulder.

Emmet looked at his girlfriend and rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously as he said, "Uh…yeah. Probably for the best…"

"Alright, so here's what's going on. Business is in danger, and I think I speak for everyone here, when I say that I don't like how this is going. But we've got to help him; we know how to get in there, but we should be able to go in easier since Business is supposedly good now. Though it's best we be prepared."

Wyldstyle looked around, asking, "So, who's willing to come along with this plan?"

Emmet instantly stepped forward, saying, "Yeah, I'm in."

"Count on it," said Batman, getting down from his seat.

"Yar! I be with ye!" said Metal Beard, having only just arrived at the Dog, but had managed to catch what Wyldstyle had said.

"I'm coming with you guys!" said Benny, landing on the ground near the others.

They were joined by a few other Master Builders, including Superman and Wonder Woman.

"We've got in there once, we can do it again!" said Emmet, as the others that had sneaked into Business' tower before nodded.

However, just as they were preparing to leave, they failed to notice that they were being _watched. _

At the very top of the Dog, through a crack that had been failed to be fixed, there was a small, metallic silver figure. It had no head, but rather an antenna, with one arm normal while the other was robotic and had a blaster end attached to it. The interior looked as though it was being powered by lava, with a small symbol over its chest.

A flame that partly resembled a face.

And it was transmitting a live feed directly to Business' Tower.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, this is going to be my last update on this story for a while. Sorry :(**

* * *

"So, we're all clear on the plan?" asked Emmet, turning to the rest of the figures on board Metal Beard's ship.

The Master Builders that had joined Emmet to travel to President Business' tower all nodded at Emmet, though Emmet thought that he had to go through it once more.

"Alright; so, we see if we can get through to Business and see if he can get us in to the Tower. If that doesn't work, Benny, you're on the hacking if we need to."

"Got it!" said Benny, holding onto one of the ropes of the ship as he tried to keep from floating away.

"Metal, you're the power."

"Aye, m'lad! Ye can count on me!" said Metal Beard louder than he might had intended, hitting his fist against his metal beard to add emphasis.

"Batman and Uni-Kitty, you're on distractions if it needs to come to that."

"Yay!" said Uni-Kitty, unexplained rainbows coming out from her horn.

"Huu…working with her again…great," said Batman, grunting with an eye roll.

"Lucy, you're with me, if we need to sneak in through the vents," finished Emmet, turning around to face his girlfriend as he told her their part of the plan.

"Got it babe," said Wyldstyle, smiling at her boyfriend before all of their attention was brought to Benny.

"Uh, Metal Beard? Are there supposed to be small boats out this far?"

"Wha' ye say, matey? Rowboats, 'is far out? Nah, matey; the waves be too high!" exclaimed Metal Beard, jumping down from his position at the wheel of the boat and landing on the floor of the ship. The Master Builders there all shook slightly from the impact force.

"Over there!" exclaimed Benny, holding onto the rope with one hand while pointing out the port side of the ship with the other.

The Master Builders all moved to the port side of the boat, and with the addition of Metal Beard, the ship tipped slightly to the port side.

Sure enough, Benny was actually telling the truth and was actually right; out to the far side, you could see a set of small, white lights dipping with the waves.

"What're they doing out here?" asked Emmet to no-one in particular, scratching the side of his head as the lights appeared to be getting closer to Metal Beard's ship.

Suddenly, a search light was on the ship from the sky, and the sound of helicopter blades could be heard over the waves above the ship.

"What the-?" questioned Wyldstyle, covering her eyes with her forearm as the search light was blinding at first.

Lines began dropping from the sky and landed on the deck of the ship, and within seconds, people started sliding down them and landed on the wooden floor. They all appeared to be wearing the same thing; a black tuque with a black and orange zipsuit, with the zip to one side. The majority was orange with a bit of black. The fiery head was over their chest as well.

"Wow, what-who are these guys?" asked Emmet, throwing his arms up as he gestured to the new appearances on the ship.

These people all smirked dangerously and all pulled out futuristic looking guns; all of them had laser pointers on, and they were all pointing at the group of Master Builders.

Superman, naturally, went to fly up and quickly dispatch the people threatening the group, but a sudden red flash filled a bit of the sky and Superman hit the wooden floor, a large smoulder mark on his chest.

"Better him than me," grunted Batman, making sure to keep it to himself, though he did draw a few Batarangs and threw them at the people.

But yet again, these Batarangs were shot down and fell into the ocean; yet a single shot hadn't been fire on board the boat. "What's going on?!" exclaimed Benny, floating through the air above the boat, giving him a bird's eye view of the standoff.

From one of the ropes from what sounded like a helicopter above, a heavy sounding _thud _landed on the ship. It stepped forward into the light from one of the lanterns, and it was quite a sight.

He had the same uniform as the others, the orange and black zipsuits, thought the right shoulder and right torso was made up of robotics, as was the right side of his determined face; stopping at his buzz-cut hair style.. From his right robotic arm, what appeared to be a cannon was connected.

"You're comin' with us," he all but growled, priming his cannon arm and pointing it at the rest of the Master Builders.

"Not happening, bub!" said Wyldstyle, going to move forward but was stopped when Emmet threw his arm out in front of her to stop her; he didn't know what he'd do if he saw her hurt.

"Hang on a minute, Lucy; let's not set something off that doesn't need setting off," said Emmet, before he himself stepped forward, cautiously approaching the half robotic figure.

"Uh…look, um, uh…guy? W-We're not looking for trouble; no pirates," started Emmet.

"Ay! That be me job!" hollered Metal Beard, pointing the cannons on his massive forearm at several of the people that had boarded his boat without permission.

"Uh…yeah. Look.." said Emmet, turning back to face the robotic man again after sharing a glance with Wyldstyle at Metal Beard's comment. But he didn't get a chance to finish his talk with the robotic human; he was punched with an extremely hard left hook from the person in front of him.

"Tag 'em," he said, and the while the Master Builders put up a good fight, they were all quickly subdued by several shots from the people with the robotic human.

* * *

'_Managed to get them for you, Boss.'_

'_Good work, Fire-Arm. I'll make sure to see about any improvements to your robotics after this is over.'_

_What's going on? _Emmet thought to himself, his vision black before he slowly blinked his eyes; blinded temporarily by the bright light when he first opened his eyes. He looked around, and saw that he was where he wanted to be; President Business' Tower. And after another look around, Emmet concluded that he appeared to be in the Master Builder's prisons.

Emmet then found that he was tied in place by what appeared to be a large band that he had saw in some of the works of the construction vehicles. Though this one was tougher and tighter than the ones Emmet had seen.

He was then drawn to the massive, black-and-orange mech suit standing in front of him; the same symbol that the people that had boarded Metal Beard's ship printed under the chest piece of the suit. The large dome of a cockpit was atop the mech suit, with a flamethrower on the left and a mechanical pincer on the right.

_Wait, Lucy! _thought Emmet, looking around in panic as he tried to find the others; he saw them spread across the large room, as though to stop escaping with the others.

"About time you woke up," said a voice from the mech suit, as it approached Emmet before standing threateningly over the figure.

Emmet looked up at the mech suit, trying to keep himself from freaking out as he tried to speak. "Uh…um….u-uh…"

The cockpit slowly opened, a low hissing feeling the room as smoke slowly poured from the opening hatch. "I suppose you're wondering who I am…"

"Uh…m-maybe?"

"Well…" said a voice, with a tint of dark cackling adding to add more menace. The cockpit finally opened up completely, and the smoke began to thin.

From the cockpit, a figure appeared; he wore a white suit with orange straps keeping the blazer together, and had orange interiors. His hair was a spiky black with orange highlights. A scar ran through one of his eyes, and had a mechanical arm and claw on the one side.

Again, the same logo on the other people and mech suit were over his right chest.

"I am…Dr Inferno!" exclaimed the Man, laughing maniacally as Emmet looked up at the top of the mech suit.

"Uh…who?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Uh…Who?"

Dr Inferno stopped his cackling abruptly, and he looked down at Emmet; the Master Builder unsure what emotion was on the half-cyborg's face. If he had to guess…somewhere crossing between anger and disbelief.

"Really? Dr Inferno? Evil mad scientist?" asked Dr Inferno, his mech suit slowly crouching down, at which point Dr Inferno walked off of the mech and into the floor.

"Uh…can't….say that I have?" asked Emmet, choosing his words carefully as this 'Inferno' approached him, his hands…err, hand and claw, folded behind his back as he approached him.

"You….You see? This is what I'm talking about," said Dr Inferno, standing just in front of Emmet; he thought Inferno was talking to him, but as it turned out, he was talking to another. The next action from Inferno turning around and looking up.

Emmet looked up to see who Inferno was talking to.

"Business! Bad Cop!"

Sure enough, President Business and Bad Cop were suspended from the ceiling upside down; by the looks of it, they were held in a mixture of what remained from the Kragle and some giant elastic bands.

"I've already told you; I don't make the instructions for your Universe anymore!" shouted Business, struggling against the bounds that held him and Bad Cop suspended in the air. Though his struggling was no use; if anything, the bands around him and Bad Cop became tighter.

"Oh, will you shut up? Honestly; how am I supposed to think of evil things to do with your annoying background voice in my ear?" asked Dr Inferno, snapping his robotic clawed hand menacingly as he turned back to look at Emmet.

"Hey, wait a minute! Where are my friends?!" demanded Emmet, struggling slightly against the elastic bands around him.

"Oh, you mean the Pirate, the Old Spacy, the, frankly, Weird Unicorn…Cat, thingy, the Dark Knight…and the Rebel? Why, they're all here," said Dr Inferno, and it took Emmet a few minutes to figure out who Inferno was talking about; Metal Beard, Benny, Uni-Kitty, Batman and Wyldstyle, respectfully.

Before Emmet could open his mouth and shout in realization, Dr Inferno pulled a small panel from behind him and pressed it with his clawed hand. With a few flickers, lights came on around the large room, revealing the other Master Builders that had joined Emmet on this journey.

Though they were all held to the ground by heavy-looking metal chains, and had several of the people who'd invaded Metal Beard's ship aiming their guns as their 'prisoners'.

"Lucy!" said Emmet, struggling more against his bounds to try and loosen them up.

"Emmet!" replied Wyldstyle, trying to get out of her bounds before one of the goons armed his gun, grumbling a warning to her. "Hey, back off!"

"Well, this is certainly a dilemma we have here, isn't it? You all want to get free and stop me, but I don't want. Hmm…how will we ever solve this?" asked Dr Inferno sarcastically, rubbing his clawed robot hand against his chin, lightly cackling with a menacing tone, pacing around Emmet.

"What do you want here? Why did you attack President Business' Tower?" asked Emmet, a mixture of demand, but filled with curiosity as well.

"Uh…simple, generic figure," muttered Dr Inferno, under his breath, before stopping in front of Emmet as he scowled the Master Builder.

"My Universe is dying; darkness covered the lands, nothing could stop it from covering everything that it came across….My…My world was gone…but Business won't give me access to create more of my world. No…no, he wouldn't allow it."

"So…so, I came back; _every last _one of my men coming with me. If I cannot have my Universe restored to normal, then I will show every other Universe what it is like to be in darkness!" said Dr Inferno, pacing a short distance back and forth in front of the other Master Builders.

"But…that is where you come in," added Inferno, turning to look at Emmet once again.

"Me?"

"Yes, you…well, you and these other 'Master Builders', if I am correct? Is that what you call yourselves? A rather stupid name if you ask me," said Dr Inferno, rubbing his chin thoughtfully before he glanced back at the other 'Master Builders'.

"What makes you think that we'd do anything you say?!" asked Wyldstyle, struggling against her restraints before a henchman threatened her again.

"Well, I think I know what'll make you…Saw Fist," said Dr Inferno, calling the last two words as though calling to someone.

From the side of the room, another person Emmet assumed was another henchman to this Inferno; like the one Dr Inferno addressed as Fire-Arm, though the robotics on his face was on the opposite side. And this henchman had the end of a saw attached to the robotic arm instead of a ranged weapon. His hair style was the same buzz cut as Fire-Arm.

"Yeah boss?" asked Saw Fist, a slight accent to his voice that Emmet couldn't place.

"The horn of this…cat, unicorn…thing. Get it," said Dr Inferno simply.

Emmet's eyes widened in shock at what this could mean, and he could visible see Uni-Kitty become pale.

"Sure thing, boss," said Saw Fist, a sadistic smirk on the human side of his face as he turned to face the Uni-Kitty Princess.

He touched the side of the chainsaw arm and suddenly, the sound of the chainsaw filled the room as a starter splutter of smoke came from behind his arm. The sound sent shivers of terror down Emmet's back, and he was sure that Uni-Kitty was feeling a hundred times worse.

"Wait, wait! Wait!" shouted Emmet, struggling against his bonds more so. Though he knew there was little he could do right now, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying.

Dr Inferno turned around to look at the struggling man, before he said, "I can still stop this, you know…but you have to do something for me if you want me to do so."

"Sure, sure! Just stop that guy with the freaky hand!" cried Emmet, the others trying to get out of their bonds to help Uni-Kitty, who was struggling worse than the rest of them and was visibly panicking.

"Hmm….Saw Fist," said Dr Inferno in a deathly calm tone, and the chainsaw sound stopped abruptly stopped. He turned to Emmet and said, "I think this is the start of a great companionship….so long as you do as I say…"

"J-Just say, what D'you need?" said Emmet, desperate to keep Dr Inferno from causing any harm to Uni-Kitty; the named Master Builder Uni-Kitty breathed a sigh of relief.

Dr Inferno walked slowly over to one of the podiums that once held President Business' Blade of Exact-Zero. He tapped the top of it lightly, and the top slid open. Reaching his clawed hand in, Dr Inferno pulled out something that caused the entire room to be lit up in a soft, but bright blue light.

Turning around to face him, Emmet saw that Dr Inferno was carrying a small, blue crystal in his hands.

"This…This is a powerful crystal, known from its Universe as CHI. It is a powerful, yet unnatural, element from the Universe of its origin. I am in need of more of it, and if you want your friend to keep her horn, you will collect some for me," said Dr Inferno.

Emmet wasn't sure if it was just him, but he was sure that the blue light made Dr Inferno looked all the more creepy when it was directly under his face.

"S-Sure, just don't harm Uni-Kitty," said Emmet, and he felt the elastic bands around him becoming loose as one of the henchmen let him go. Though Emmet knew that some sort of gun was pointed at his back.

Dr Inferno smirked darkly, and several of his henchmen released Metal Beard, Batman and Wyldstyle; though they kept Benny and Uni-Kitty tied up.

"I have to make sure that you listen to me," explained Dr Inferno, as several of his henchmen pointed guns at the released Master Builders.

But before anyone could move another muscle, the window behind Emmet, the same one that he fell through the Void, smashed loudly and unexpectedly, and the familiar sound of the helicopter blades outside of the builder.

As Dr Inferno and his henchman covered their eyes to protect from the glass, Emmet turned around to see what had caused the sudden noise. From the sky, two figures, appearing to be dangling by ropes, lowered down to the open window and flicked themselves through the opening.

They landed on the floor of the building, and Emmet saw one thing that stood out on both their chests; a large 'A' surrounded by a circle.

"Get down!" one of the new figures said, and they both pulled out guns that Emmet could see were just as advanced as Dr Inferno's henchmen's.

The first thing that came to Emmet's mind was; _duck!_


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah!" said Emmet, ducking quickly as lasers started firing at every angle, barely missing the figure; Emmet could see several of the lasers barely missing his face. Lying flat on his back, Emmet twisted his head around from side to side, trying to see how the others were doing.

But all he could see were Dr Inferno's henchmen and the mysterious figures that had burst through the window taking cover on either side of the room, all the while Business' shouts and complaints from above, something along the lines of 'That's going to cost me!'

Emmet tried crawling along the floor, though he was quickly stopped when he felt someone grabbing his foot and dragging him back. Emmet shouted in surprise, struggling against the hold. Though he calmed down slightly when he heard a voice.

"Just stay calm, sir! We're here to rescue you!"

Emmet was then dragged behind Business' desk, which had been dropped at some point between Inferno's first arrival and this sudden gunfight. Whoever had rescued Emmet was firing his gun over the top of the desk, ducking a few times to avoid getting hit.

"Who are you?!" asked Emmet, clearly still stunned from all that had happened within the space of a few minutes.

The rescuer ducked behind the desk once more, and Emmet got a good look at the figure's face; his face was yellow, like Emmet's, and was wearing a pair of shaded glasses. His black hair was ruffled, most likely from the constant mission after mission without a chance to reset it.

"That's not important now, sir; we've got to get you and your friends out of Dr Inferno's hands!" said the figure, loading his gun once more before he lifted up from behind the desk and fired several shots at Dr Inferno's henchmen.

"Charge! We've got to move! 15 seconds!" shouted the rescuer next to Emmet, drawing back behind the desk once more before Emmet saw a wire appear out of the gap in the window. He was then dragged over to the window, trying to avoid the gun fight going on all around him.

"W-What about the others?" asked Emmet, before he was tied to the end of the rope.

"Your friends are going to be coming with us; just go!" said the figure, before Emmet was suddenly pushed out of the smashed window by said figure.

Emmet shouted in surprise and, a few moments later, terror as he was hung ominously above the massive Void beneath him, and he started struggling wildly, not remembering that he was tied to the end of the rope at the moment in time.

When he finally came to realize that he was on the end of the rope again, he was already on the dark blue and accents of yellow helicopter hovering about him. He was pulled into the helicopter, and was assisted into the main interior of the helicopter with the help of another one of the figures that wore the same uniform as the ones that had saved Emmet.

"Just stay calm, sir; your friends are coming in a moment!" said a voice over the loud rotating blades above them; Emmet heard that the voice was a girl.

"Who're you?!" asked Emmet, since he hadn't got an answer from the last rescuer. The girl figure didn't answer him, much like the first person he had met.

Emmet sighed in annoyance, before more ropes were thrown out of the side of the open helicopter, and Emmet saw it when they tensed; signifying that they were carrying his other friends. But he was surprised when they came up, who was coming up.

Lucy was first. _'OK, that's good,' _thought Emmet.

Then came Benny; his spaced out look still etched onto his face, partly floating with assistance from the rope. _'Alright.'_

Then there was Batman. _'Eh, not my first option, but OK.'_

That was it; the last person to come up from Business' office was the two rescuers that had entered the room in the first place.

"What about Metal Beard and Uni-Kitty!?" asked Wyldstyle, trying to look out over the side of the helicopter but she was held back by the girl figure, as the sliding doors slammed shut; not wanting anyone to lean on the window and fall out.

"We couldn't get to them; we can try again later," said one of the male figures, as the other male figure walked through the main area of the helicopter to the cockpit. Soon, Emmet felt that they were starting to move, heading away from the tower.

"Look, I know there are a lot of questions that you need answering. But firstly, I think it's time we introduced ourselves," said the figure that had saved Emmet.

"Finally!" Emmet exclaimed.

"I'm Agent Chase," said the figure that had saved Emmet. "The Agent flying the helicopter is Agent Charge. And this here is Agent Swift," finished Chase, gesturing to both the cockpit of the helicopter and the Agent that was with him in the main area.

"Where are we heading?" asked Wyldstyle, looking out the side window of the helicopter; Emmet knew that she and him shared the same uneasy feelings of leaving Metal Beard and Uni-Kitty behind. But Emmet felt more uneasy about leaving Uni-Kitty behind, remembering what Dr Inferno was planning to do to her before he stalled her.

"We're going to get them back, Mr Brickowski," said Agent Chase, taking his glasses off and setting them off to one side before turning to Emmet.

"How'd you know my name?"

"We know a lot of things, Mr Brickowski; and some things are on a need to know basis," said Chase.

The helicopter flew off towards the sun, Charge guiding it to the right part of the sun that they could break through to the other Worlds.

* * *

"Hmm…Jus-Just a little blip in the plan. Nothing that I can alter with my plan to work well," muttered Dr Inferno under his breath, holding a clawed hand to his chin as he paced; Saw Fist holding his chainsaw arm ominously in front of the still terrified Uni-Kitty, while Fire-Arm pointed his gun-arm at the head of the grumbling Metal Beard.

"What're gonna do, boss?" asked Saw Fist, his tint of an accent coming through once again.

After a few seconds, a crazed smile slowly formed on Inferno's face.

"I'll make a few calls, get a few friends together, and see what I can do…" said Dr Inferno, trailing off as he pulled a phone out from his back pocket, muttering under his breath.

He pressed a few buttons on the phone, before holding it to the side of his head as it rang.

"Hello? Is this the Trickster God? Yes, I am in need of your assistance; as well as a few others…Yes, Yes. Doom may be important, though I think you, Metal Man and Electricity Man may be of use…."

* * *

**Yes, I'll be using quite a few themes in this fanfic. If you want another other LEGO themes to make an appearance, leave your suggestion in your reviews.**

**As always, R&R!**

**Nf991**


	7. Chapter 7

The trip on the Agent's helicopter lasted for a while, and Emmet was starting to get bored; he had tried to build something from the items on board the helicopter, but his Master Building skills couldn't find any bricks that would go together to make anything useful.

'_Not even the right things to make a double-decker couch,' _thought Emmet sadly, sitting against the side of the helicopter's doors. Though it wasn't all bad; Lucy was with him, thought she was starting to get bored as well.

Batman and Benny were to one side, not talking to each other about anything; Emmet had never actually seen Batman and Benny talk to each other about much, if anything.

The three Agents that had rescued them were in the front end of the helicopter, though there was only room for two to sit in the cockpit; Agent Chase was standing in front of the door to the cockpit.

"We're here," said Chase, turning around to face the Master Builders; Emmet saw that the Agents was wearing a vest of body armour that held the same 'A' symbol that was on his suit.

"Where is here?" asked Wyldstyle, getting up from her spot beside Emmet as she moved about the small confines of the helicopter.

"Why don't you take a look out of the window?" asked Chase in return, his face still set on the near emotionless state, getting his shades again and setting them atop his eyes.

Emmet and Wyldstyle walked over to the side of the helicopter, looking out of the small windows out of the helicopter's side.

What they saw was something that blew them both away.

Down below the helicopter, was an endless amount of lush trees, layers of different shades of green as far as the sky could see. There were mountains to what Emmet guessed was the North; and there were several small areas where there were ponds and small lakes. It looked as though it was an amazing place to live.

"What is this place?" asked Emmet in awe, pressing his face against the glass window as close as he could press it against the glass.

"Yeah, what is the place? I've never seen it before; and I've been traveling between a lot of the worlds for a while now," said Wyldstyle, one of her eyebrows risen slightly as she turned her head to look at Agent Chase.

"Below us is the land known to the native species as Land of Chima. It's the Universe that Dr Inferno wanted you to go to in order to obtain the powerful natural resource known as CHI. We need to get to it before Inferno sends any of his contacts to collect more," said Chase, approaching the doors at the side of the helicopter and pressed a button to one side of the door.

Emmet and Wyldstyle shot back to the other side of the helicopter as the doors unexpectedly opened up, the howling wind roaring into the interior of the helicopter, causing Batman's cape to flap uncontrollably and Wyldstyle's hair to flicker violently. While Emmet's hair was relatively unchanged.

They eventually began to lower to the ground, the trees starting to get larger the closer they got to the ground; it took a few more minutes, but they eventually reached the ground, with the smaller trees around them bent slightly from the force of the helicopter blades pushing them down.

Chase jumped out of the open door and headed a few feet away from the helicopter, gesturing for the Master Builders to follow him out. After a bit of hesitation, Emmet and Lucy jumped out of the helicopter and joined Chase; Batman and Benny went after them with little to no hesitation.

Batman because of his normal attitude, and Benny because…well…Benny.

Emmet turned around to look at the helicopter, expecting Charge and Swift to come out of the helicopter as well, and expecting the rotating blades to start slowing.

But to his surprise, the helicopter blades didn't get slower; if anything, they started getting faster and the side door slid close. After a few seconds for the rotary blades to gather speed, the helicopter's wheels lifted off from the grass-covered ground and into the sky again, getting smaller and smaller the higher it got into the sky.

"Uh…where are they going?" asked Emmet, looking at Chase from looking up at the disappearing helicopter.

"They're going back to see if they can get your friends," answered Chase, and Emmet saw him take a gun similar to the one he had used on the rescue mission from behind him.

"We're here to meet a contact of mine here; just make sure to keep your eyes open and your wits about you," warned Chase, and with that, he continued on towards the tree line.

"Hu…I prefer the shadows and the night as cover," grunted Batman, arms folded over his chest; though he headed after the others anyway.

* * *

They walked through the thick and lush forests, stepping over fallen trees and large branches; everything that Emmet saw, he wanted to stop to take it in. But he was nudged back onto the same path by Lucy, since she didn't want him going off the trail and potential get himself killed by whatever species inhabited this strange new Universe.

Well, new to the two of them anyway.

Though Emmet started to get this feeling in the back of his head; like, the same feeling that you get whenever you think you're being watched, but you're too nervous to turn around to see if you were being watched.

That was exactly what Emmet was thinking at this moment in time; he didn't want to turn around if he was being watched, but he didn't want to know that he wasn't being watched.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Wyldstyle suddenly, causing the whole group to stop and they began looking around; trying to find what sound Wyldstyle had heard.

Emmet listened carefully, and the only sounds that he heard were the sounds of close screeching.

"Uh, was what you heard something along the lines of a bird?" asked Emmet, looking around hesitantly.

Before Wyldstyle could confirm or deny Emmet's question, several loud screeches came from all kinds of directions around them; the group formed a circle, facing out; Batman got a set of Batarangs from his belt, and Chase aimed his gun in all the directions he could point it at.

From above the trees, several black shapes flew up from beyond their field of vision; and Emmet wasn't sure if he was seeing things or not, but these people looked like…well, they looked like a cross between a black bird, probably a raven, and a normal person.

A few of these strange creatures landed in front of the group, a few of them carrying strange looking weapons; they all appeared to have strange armoured chest pieces, with a small, glowing blue circle over their chests. They all had black wings sprouting from their backs, as well as a mix of grey and black beaks.

"Uh…I have to admit, I…I didn't see that coming," said Emmet, lost for words at this point.

Chase was the second to react, after Emmet's initial few words; he turned to face them and pointed his gun threateningly at them, shifting from pointing it at one to another in rapid succession.

"Stay back, all of you!" shouted Chase, though these creatures weren't listening; they were all slowly approaching the group, causing them to slowly pace back.

"I'm warning you!" said Chase, more force on his voice as he fired a warning shots into the air; this caused the others to back off for a second, before they continued their advantage.

"The creatures of the Sky Beasts; they come to steal the CHI!" screeched one of the figures, one which that Emmet saw had a hook for one of his hands.

Emmet put his hands up suddenly, shouting, "We surrender!"

Wyldstyle face-palmed herself and Batman just scowled; Benny still had that same grin plastered to his face.

Before anymore words were exchanged, the roar of another engine filled their air without warning; this startled both factions. A light-tan coloured blur blasted out from the trees, standing out against the green of the trees. The roar of the engine grew louder all of a sudden, as the driver of said jeep steered sharply, driving between the two groups.

The raven-like figures all screeched in alarm, the wings flapping threateningly before they all took off; probably to report their finds to whoever they listened to.

From the jeep, after the Raven-like species had left, a figure jumped out from the driver's side. He had a set of black pants and a tan, button up shirt; a similar shade to the colour of his off-road jeep. He had a revolver in one of his front pockets, and a red bandana going around his neck, the tie of the bandana to the left side of his neck.

A black moustache, sideburns, the slight fringe of black hair and thin black eyebrows covered his face, leaving little room for his yellow skin to show.

"G'day, mate," he greeted, his Australian accent coming through easily, as he tipped his brown slouch hat to the side in greeting. "Name's Johnny Thunder; what's your handle?"


	8. Chapter 8

"John; glad we met you before the natives here got to us," said Chase, holstering his pistol as he approached the adventurer.

"Nah worries, mate," said Johnny, waving a hand dismissively at Chase, before he added, "And it's Johnny; not John. Never call me John."

"Fine," sighed Chase, annoyance in his voice but he greeted Johnny nevertheless. Chase turned around to look at the Master Builders, who mostly sported confused expressions; the blue spaceman that was known as Benny still sported his usual grin.

"This is Johnny Thunder; though it depends on when I find him. He was the contact I was telling you about before the scouts of the Raven Tribe interrupted us," briefed Chase swiftly.

"Wait? 'Tribe?' Are you telling us that there are more of these…things?" asked Wyldstyle, slight alarm in her normally level and calm voice.

"I think that this is the best time for me to tell you about it, yes; thought I think we should most at the same time. _Johnny, _care to give us a lift to the Lion Tribe?" asked Chase.

"Sure; 'ope in," said Johnny, gesturing to his jeep as he jumped into the driver seat, starting up the vehicle once again; the steadying purring of the engine adding noise to the otherwise silent forest.

Chase got into the passenger seat of the vehicle, and the four Master Builders that had escaped Business' Tower piled into the back; after a bit of shifting around, which involved Benny somehow pulling out wings from apparently nowhere and trying to add them to the sides of the jeep (to which Johnny quickly stomped out), the group were all sitting comfortably.

"So, uh, what are you going to tell us about the people that live in this world?" asked Emmet, as Johnny started driving through the forest, keeping the speed low so that the Master Builders didn't fall out of the back.

"The Land of Chima is a kingdom that is currently inhabited by nine tribes of anamorphic animals, according to the latest updates at my HQ. There's the Lion, Croc, Eagle, Wolf, Raven, Gorilla and Rhino Tribes. There are rumours of Five other Tribes coming back from near-extinction, though are information is limited on these Tribes; they are the Vulture, Phoenix, Panther, Saber-Tooth Tiger and Mammoth Tribes."

"As you are currently aware, this land is home to the powerful natural resource known as CHI, which was formed by a combination of an earthquake and tornado, which somehow formed Mount Cavora; this is the source of the CHI in the world. It flows down the Cavora River and only obtains the power that Dr Inferno wishes to utilise for his own uses when it reaches the 'Sacred Pool of Chi.' This sacred pool is guarded by the Lion Tribe, as I have mentioned earlier," informed Chase, as though he was used to giving information as quickly and as plainly, but as detailed, as possible for debriefings.

"Uh…I…I think I got it; but, just to make sure….tell me the whole thing again, I wasn't listening," said Emmet, shrugging his shoulders with a slightly confused arched eyebrow.

Wyldstyle rolled her eyes slightly in amusement to her boyfriend, while Batman kept his scowl up against the Master Builder mistaken for the 'Special'.

Chase tilted his glasses down slightly, glaring at Emmet before he turned back to glance at Johnny, asking, "Do you think he's being serious?"

"Couldn't tell ya even if I wanted to, mate," replied Johnny with shrug, resting one of his arms on the side of the jeep, over the door. After a few moments, the jeep came to a stop unexpectedly and Johnny said, "We're 'ere."

Emmet perked himself higher up, looking over Johnny's hat to see what he was talking about. Sure enough, a good distance in front of the jeep, was a clearing that lead to a large mountain in the centre of the clearing. But there was something attached to the side of the clearing that was facing the jeep; it had the appearance of a very large castle that Emmet could've sworn he seen in Middle Zealand, only this one was made up of shades of white and gold; unlike the grey stone of the Medieval Castles.

There was also a long, thin river coming down from the top of the mountain into this strange castle; could that be the strange CHI that Dr Inferno was talking about?

"We'll 'ave to travel on foot from 'ere," said Johnny, turning the jeep's engine off once again; filling the surrounding area with an ominous silence once more.

Emmet and the rest of the Master Builders piled out of the jeep and walked after Johnny and Chase. Emmet asked, "Uh…are you sure this is safe? I mean, the last guys we met weren't exactly what you would call friendly."

"Dan't worry yourself, mate; these guys're harmless," said Johnny, waving any worries aside from Emmet as he walked towards the castle-like building.

"Somehow, I don't think that this isn't going to go as well as he plans," said Emmet under his breath, rubbing his chin before he followed after the rest of the Master Builders, Agent and Adventurer.

* * *

_Yep….not gone to plan; not at all,_ thought Emmet to himself.

He looked down at the ropes that were tied around his mid-section, tying him and the others in a large circle, around a large stone. They were surrounded by jeering creatures that Emmet guessed were the Lion Tribe that Chase had told them about; he had heard that part, but not much else.

One of the Lion Tribe stepped forward, who Emmet guessed was the eldest and the leader of this tribe of strange creatures; his mane was a light grey in colour, as well as a light grey beard. He had a set of golden armour over his chest, with the same light blue orb over his chest. He had a cape of royal blue trailing behind him, as well as a golden crown over his head, signifying leadership.

"You stand accused of stealing the sacred CHI from the Sacred Pool of Chi! How do you plead?" asked this lion, ancient anger and leadership clear in his voice.

"This is going to be your fault, you understand that, _John?" _asked Chase.

"Ah, leave it go, mate."


	9. Chapter 9

"Wait! Father; I don't think that these are the Yellow Skins that stole the CHI previously!" said another lion, approaching the older looking lion. This one, unlike many of the other members of the Lion Tribe that Emmet could see, had a reddish mane.

This lion, like the older one, had golden chest and shoulder armour, a blue orb above his chest, a royal blue cape trailing behind him and a golden crown atop his head; it didn't take Emmet to know that this younger lion was the Prince.

"Laval; I do not have time for this. Are you sure these aren't the ones as before?" asked the older lion.

Laval slowly walked past his father, looking up at the Master Builders and climbing up to meet them face to face. He walked like they did, on two legs, which suggested that the only thing that he had left of his ancestry was his appearance; nothing to do with his actual species.

The young Lion Prince eventually reached them, and looked over Emmet; the construction worker was so close to the lion that he could see the golden flickers of his eyes.

"Uh…hi? I'm Emmet," said Emmet, trying to introduce himself to this Laval without trying to get himself into any trouble that he, apparently, already was in.

The lion seemed a bit surprised at how easily one of the accused was talking to him, but he seemed quite at ease at this at the same time. "Laval," he introduced with a slight smile, flashing his sharpened teeth.

"Uh…I'm guessing that we're 'in the wrong place at the wrong time'?" asked Emmet, shifting slightly against his ropes as Laval walked around to look at the others; he didn't hear a response from Lucy, nor from Batman. Though he did chuckle softly when he heard Benny's other the top response of a 'Hello!' Emmet stopped, however, when he saw the scowl from the elderly lion still watching them.

No response came from Chase and Johnny, other than Johnny simply grunting in response, before Laval appeared in front of Emmet once again.

"I do not think that these are the ones that stole the CHI," said Laval calmly at last, turning back to look at the elderly lion.

The grey-manned lion rubbed his chin slowly, before calling the younger lion back to him with a wave of his hand. Laval headed back towards him, and Emmet turned whisper to Wyldstyle, "Well, at least things can't get any worse…"

"Touch wood…" Wyldstyle muttered under her breath, knocking her hand against the large log they were tied to.

"Sir!" said one of the Lion Tribe warriors, pointing to the sky.

From the sky, blocked from sight by the rays of sunlight, a blur flew down from the sky and landed swiftly on the ground beside Laval and the elderly Lion. She had white wings and arms, with a white head, pale yellow beak, with blue skin around her mid-section and a golden upper boat armour with, again, a light blue orb at the centre.

"Lagravis! Sir; Cragger has said about more Yellow Skins on the way. I-Who are they?" asked Eris, looking around Lagravis to look at the Master Builders.

"Hey!" said Emmet in greeting, waving a hand.

"Emmet, did you have your hand free all this time?" asked Wyldstyle.

Emmet looked at his hand and he simply said, "Oh…"

Eris turned back to look at the Lion Prince and King, saying, "Sir; what will you have us do?"

Lagravis turned to look at the other Lion Warriors around them, all of them wondering what their leader was talking about.

There was a sudden sound of distant shouting and yelling coming far beyond the Temple, and far beyond Emmet and the other's hearing range. But the Lions heard them; Laval and Lagravis approached one of the walls, and looked over it.

In the distance, near the forest perimeter, a few dark green blobs could be see against the different shades of the green of the leafs and grass. Eris approached the wall alongside Laval, her sharp eyes watching the distant movement as she said, "They're firing at something…"

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Emmet to Wyldstyle, who just shrugged.

"My guess is they're talking about the Prince of the Crocodile Tribe, Cragger; though I think I have a good guess of what they mean by 'Yellow Skins'…" answered Chase's voice from behind Emmet.

From the forest treeline, several vehicles slowly moved out from behind cover, knocking down trees in their wake. They were vehicles that Emmet didn't think suited this type of area; sure, they would suit the area of an urban Bricksburg, but they didn't suit the natural theme of this Land of Chima.

There were several vehicles of different colours, suggesting that they were all from different areas. One of them sported colours that Emmet saw, that both stood out against the green and blue, and ones that he recognised; it was a truck, which had black paint with orange highlights.

"Inferno," muttered Emmet, and he heard Chase's sigh behind him.

"How bad is it?"

"Um…well, there's, uh…I'm not sure how many there are. But it's…it's not looking good," said Emmet, trying not to stir up any panic.

"Warriors! To the Speedorz! Hold them off!" roared Lagravis, and several of the lions disappeared out of Emmet's sight. He soon heard the sound of roaring and rumbling, and saw several specs of gold and silver shoot out from, apparently, under the Temple and towards the approaching vehicles.

"Speedorz are the form of sport that they have here; it's their fair way of handing out the CHI," informed Chase to the supposedly confused Emmet.

And confused, Emmet was.

He was brought out of his confused expression when he was startled at Lagravis' sudden, and loud, roar; the roar seemed to echo around the entire area, and Emmet thought that this elderly lion was finally starting to lose it.

_Doesn't he know he's giving away his position?! _Emmet thought to himself, but then he thought about it; there wasn't much chance of these supposed bad guys missing this _massive _Temple.

The roar stopped as unexpectedly as it started; Lagravis walked back from the edge of the wall, with Eris and Laval on each of his sides.

"We will have to hold them off until the other tribes get here to assist us," said Lagravis, turning to Laval and added, "Let the captured Yellow Skins go; we do not need them interfering with our defences."

Laval nodded, breaking from the other two as he approached Emmet and his group; he make quick work of the ropes, telling them, "You may want to get out of here quickly; you do not want to get involved with this."

"Listen, mate; I don't know wat you're told when you're a lil' cub, but from where I'm from, you learn to knife fight when you're still in a diaper. So I ain't leaving," said Johnny, pulling out the revolver from his holster.

Chase nodded in agreement with Johnny, saying, "This isn't just your fight anymore; this is our fight. We know of the plans for your CHI."

"What are you talking about?" asked Laval.

Chase was going to explain, but they were cut off by a massive explosion to the far left; one of the pillars of the Temple, while not supporting anything, was hit by some sort of explosion and was sent crumbling to the ground.

After a quick once over to make sure no-one was hurt, Laval turned back to look at the Master Builders and Johnny, and growled, "Will you just go?! I do not need you here; you will just cause our defeat. And I will not allow my people to fall!"

With that, Laval stalked off away from the Master Builders, gathering a golden sword with a light blue light going through the blade.

"Well…he's a bit childish," said Batman, as though he was trying to taunt Laval.

But the Lion Prince wasn't listening to the Dark Knight as he walked to join his father at the base of the Sacred Pool of Chi; the last line of defence. Emmet could see that this wasn't going to be any ordinary battle...

This was going to get ugly.


	10. Chapter 10

Lion warriors gathered on the walls of the Temple, all of them carrying weapons that looked like spears and bows with essence of Chi. Lagravis and Laval stood amongst them, watching the approaching vehicle army; both of them wearing stiff faces, knowing that this was a serious danger, to not only this sacred area.

This was a threat to their home.

"Laval, I want you to do something for me," said Lagravis, talking to his son without turning his head.

"Yes father?" asked Laval, turning to face his father.

"If I should….If I…If I lose my life during this conflict, I wish for you to take the Golden Chi and take it as far away from here as you can. We cannot allow these Yellow Skins to get the power," said Lagravis, his face never shifting from the hard look as he said this, otherwise, emotional sentence.

"Father!" gasped Laval, not seeing that coming. "I…I cannot have the Golden Chi! We do not know of its full power!"

"That does not matter; we cannot allow these Yellow Skins to get it!" repeated Lagravis, adding a bit of sharpness with his tone; his son didn't question his sharper tone.

Emmet walked with Wyldstyle and Batman through the Temple, trying their best to avoid getting in any of the Lion's way; Chase and Johnny had split apart from the others to help holding back the vehicles.

Emmet saw something out of the corner of his eye, and turned to face it; it was a large pool of light blue water, with a small waterfall leading into the water from up in the tops of the mountain.

"This must be the source of the Chi that Dr Inferno wants," said Emmet, approaching the edge of the pool and sitting at the edge of the pool, looking into the light blue, almost glowing, liquid filling the pool.

"Yeah, looks like it," said Wyldstyle, taking a seat next to Emmet as they both looked into the pool; they were cast several looks from some of the Lion Tribe, but they guessed, as long as they didn't take anything out from the Sacred Pool, then they wouldn't attack them.

"The thing is…what exactly do you think Inferno wants to use this for?" asked Wyldstyle, gesturing to the pool while trying not to touch the actual liquid.

"Oh! Maybe he-" started Benny, landing on the floor in front of Emmet and Wyldstyle.

"Maybe he's building something," said Batman, sliding in front of Benny, effectively cutting the other figure off.

"But, that's what…" said Benny, a frown on his face as he trailed off.

"Maybe, Batman; but what could he be working on that requires this?" asked Wyldstyle, the confused expression never leaving her face, as she gently rubbed the side of her hair.

"Well, I can't think of anything that could use something like this," said Emmet, before rubbing the side of his head and muttered softly.

"Emmet? Emmet, what's up?" asked Wyldstyle, looking over at her boyfriend with a mildly concerned expression.

"These numbers…you know, the Master Building thing….it's a little hard to control," said Emmet, shaking his head as he blinked; he could see numbers flashing across his vision, trying to find the right types of bricks to find in order to build something.

Though there was something that broke everyone, including Emmet's, thoughts all of a sudden.

From apparently out of no-where, the large barricades at the front of the Temple, which had the face of a lion to represent the ownership of this Temple to the Lions, was blown clear off its attachment points; it flew across the ground a bit, sliding to a stop at the feet of a few of the Lion warriors.

Lagravis had moved to stand amongst the Lion warriors when the barricade door landed in front of them, and his hard glare looked up through the gap that was now left with the door off; he pulled out his Silver Chi Blade, a blade not unlike that of Laval's sword apart from the silver in colour of the gold, and held his Shield of the Lion, a gold-and-silver shield with a lion's head on the front, in front of him, as he took a fighting stance.

From the gap in the wall, a few figures walked forward; one of the figures, the first one to walk through the frame, had the look of an alien spaceman about him; his legs, torso and arms were jet black. One of his hands was black, while the other, was replaced with a transparent red hoof. He had black, alien-like shoulder pads over his shoulders, with a large gold visor over his face. Behind him, several others walked in sync, like a marching army. They had a half red, half black cloth style, with red epaulets and black hats on skeleton faces.

The next figure to walk in had a slightly more sinister appearance to him; while his torso had the appearance of a leather jacket with a brown belt, which had a weird octopus-shaped emblem. But the _really _creepy part was his head; it looked like nothing more than a red skull, the red 'skin' held tightly in place. He had an angered look on his face, and had, what appeared to be, a duel-barrelled pistol in one hand.

"Attack these beasts!" shouted the gold-visor wearing figure, throwing his hooked hand forward; the skeleton-faced figures behind him marched around him, approaching the Lion Tribe.

"Attack!" roared Lagravis, the Lion tribe all letting out a roar of anger and intimidation as they all rushed at the approaching skeleton drones.

Sword clashed with arms and torsos, separating several of the skeleton drones in half or taking their arms off before kicking them down. The Lion tribe warriors swarmed the approaching skeleton drone army, hoping they could fight them back with a mixture of brute force and sheer overwhelming of numbers.

At first, it would appear that the Lion Tribe was gaining the upper hands.

But then, the two figures that stood out from the enemy group, pulled out their weapons, advanced looking pistol, for the Red Skull, and rifle, for the other figure. They then waited until the Lion Tribe got the skeleton army out of the way before the two figures opened fire.

The Master Builders dived for cover behind several large stones in the Temple as bullets and lasers rained around them. Benny, somehow able to miss all of the bullets and lasers that hit most of the Lion Tribe, was floating out in the open, waving frantically in an attempt to fly out of the way.

One figure, wearing dark green clothes with yellow hands and a yellow utility belt with an 'H' at the centre, walked out from behind Red Skull, carrying a bazooka and fired it; the rocket heading in the direction of Benny.

But Batman jumped out from behind his cover, though he was reluctant with a loud groan of annoyance. He grabbed Benny and used the momentum of his jump to knock Benny to the safety to the ground.

The rocket, however, continued traveling; he missed Benny and Batman, but it finally came to a stop when it struck one of the stone pillars.

From the sudden impact, the ancient stone pillar started to groan in protest, unable to stand any longer with a large chunk of it missing.

Lagravis, fighting off a few of the remaining skeleton drones while deflecting a few of the bullets and lasers that got to him. He heard the sound of stone crumbling behind him, and looked up.

The last thing he remembered seeing was the stone patterns of a pillar.

"Father!" shouted Laval, watching in horror as he watched his father get crushed by the pillar. He pushed the two skeleton-faced figures he was fighting, and rushed to get to his father. But he was thrown back when Red Skull got between the Prince and the fallen King and grabbed Laval's throat.

Laval choked, dropping his sword as he tried to get out of the superhuman grip around his throat.

"Get the Chi! _Schnell!" _ordered Red Skull, several more of the green-and-yellow figures flooded in, this time, wearing large backpacks and holding vacuum-heads in one hand.

Ogel turned to face the Master Builders, which were holding their own against several of his skeleton Drones in any way they could; which involved Wyldstyle making a giant hammer and bashed the skeleton drones away.

"We must go; now!" ordered Ogel, lifting his visor up to reveal a scowl expression with one of his eyes were a bright red.

"I vill catch you up," said Red Skull, still choking Laval, which had turned a faint shade of blue at this point. His HYDRA agents almost gathering as much of the liquid Chi out of the Sacred Pool; they just needed a little longer.

Ogel left the once secure Temple, which now lay in ruin and with bodies littering the area everywhere. Red Skull threw Laval against one of the walls, causing the Lion Prince to fall unconscious.

Red Skull walked around the area of the Temple, approaching the pillar that had fallen. Looking over one side of it, he saw the top half of Lagravis, his breath shallow and struggling to push the pillar of him.

"Pathetic, primitive beast," spat Red Skull, pulling out his holstered gun and aiming it at Lagravis' head.

He fired.

As the echo of the laser shot echoed around the Temple, Red Skull turned and saw both his HYDRA Agents and Ogel's Skeleton drones restricted the Master Builders, with a few of the Skeleton Drones dragging Johnny Thunder and Agent Chase to join them.

"Vell…this is a turn of events, is it not?" jeered Red Skull with a dark grin.

* * *

**Yeah...this chapter is a bit dark compared to the rest of it. I don't think that there'll be many more like this... :S**

**As always, please R&R.**


	11. Chapter 11

Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Benny, Agent Chase and Johnny Thunder were guided out of the once sacred, but now all but destroyed, Temple of Chi by Red Skull and Ogel. Emmet could see that Red Skull's HYDRA Agents taking off their vacuum-backpacks and loading them into tank-like vehicles; which had the same symbol on their belt on a few of the tank panels.

"Inferno; we've got a bit of a surprise for you," said Ogel, talking into a radio while glancing back at the prisoners.

"_What is it?" _came the reply, littered with static because of the remote location and the type of world they were in.

"Those pesky Master Builders that escaped from you," said Oleg, and waited for a response from Inferno.

"_Wonderful! I wish to have them back; quickly!" _Inferno all but shouted down the radio, causing Ogel to hold the radio a good distance away from the side of his helmet to avoid becoming deaf.

"Yes," said Ogel, turning the connection off on the radio before muttering under his breath. "Unbelievable…" he grunted, before shutting his visor over his face once more and headed towards one of his themed vehicles, which appeared to be a jet-ski of black and dark red.

Johnny was the last one of the group to be pushed/thrown into the back of one HYDRA Tanks, with one of the HYDRA agents slamming the door close. The source of the light filling the back of the tank was a small window; and Emmet heard the sound of sinister chuckling out of the Tank.

Getting up, Emmet, wearing a set of handcuffs, approached the reinforced back door and looked through the gap.

He saw that Red Skull was talking to another figure Emmet hadn't seen before, but he knew that he worked for Dr Inferno, judging from the black-and-orange jumpsuit that the guy was wearing. But what caught Emmet's attention was the buzz-cut hair style that was a shade of gold; and whenever the figure opened his mouth, Emmet saw that all but one of his teeth were gold.

_O…K…I think he needs to find a different colour, _thought Emmet, trying to take a bit of the tension away from the situation.

The figure saw Emmet looking at him through the window, and smiled darkly at him. "Heh, heh…yous been causing my Boss some trouble, ain't you?" he asked, and Emmet heard the same type of accent Saw-Fist had used.

If he had to take a guess…the Manhattan-side of Bricksburg that he didn't often go to.

Gold Tooth slammed the window panel close before Emmet could have a chance to respond.

Emmet sighed, taking a seat next to Wyldstyle as he tried to get through his head what had just happened at the Chi Temple. All those dead bodies…just the mere thought of that sent a few shivers of terror down his back.

He just hoped that they weren't as badly injured as they appeared to be; who knows, maybe in this world, the species are more adapted to survive things worse than that, Emmet hoped.

"Emmet? Babe, you alright?" asked Wyldstyle, moving closer to Emmet as she nudged her shoulder against Emmet's, a concerned expression on her face; she'd never seen Emmet like this before, not even when he discovered that he wasn't the 'Special'.

"Huh? O-h, Y-Yeah, Yeah…I'm fine, I'm fine Lucy," said Emmet, trying to put on a brave face for Wyldstyle; he didn't want her to worry about him or anything. He was sure that they all had something to worry about other than him, and he didn't want to be worried about.

He didn't want to be a bother.

Emmet felt the rumbling of the engine passing through the entire vehicle, and had gotten used to the feeling that started a few minutes ago, from when Gold Tooth had closed the window. When Emmet had taken into account the time he had been thinking to himself, they had been traveling for at least a few minutes now.

That was then it happened.

The entire vehicle was suddenly rocked from side to side violently, and when he felt this combined with a large explosion, Emmet deduced that a large explosion had caused the rocking emotion.

"D'you hear that?" asked Chase, pressing the side of his head against the side of the tank; the other did the same, thought Johnny had to tilt his hat in order to actually press his head against the side.

Several shouts and a few explosions were heard, though muffled, through the sides of the tank; these were then followed by the sound of a muffled caw.

"The Eagle Tribe must be here; took them long enough," said Chase, adding a bit of annoyance to his voice at the lateness of the tribe, but there was also relief in his voice that suggested he was grateful that they at least arrived.

There were another set of explosions on the outside of the tank, before the vehicle was rocked again violently, before they were all thrown to one side of the talk as the tank was flipped onto its side; several grunts and groans of pain were heard from the group.

Metal grinding and giving out was heard from the door, and a set of claws could be seen through holes it left.

"Ah! This is then end!" said Benny, panicking as he floated around the small confines of the tank interior.

But as it turned out, it wasn't the end for them; rather, the end for the reinforced door. It was ripped off of its hinges, and thrown out of sight. This revealed, at first, a large, black clawed talon of a large Eagle. This revealed, upon further inspection, for it to be a large, mech-style Eagle with two Eagle Warriors controlling it.

One of the two Eagle Warriors jumped down from the bird mech, and used a small golden dagger, with an orb of Chi attached to one side, and quickly sliced through the metal of the handcuffs.

"Go! Quickly!" the Warrior screeched, before flying back up into the mech and climbing into the pilot seat. The large, mechanical-white wings on the mech-bird opened up and it flew through the air, attacking the other vehicles that were with Red Skull and Ogel.

"C'mon!" said Johnny, and the six of them quickly made a run for it towards the trees. But Emmet hesitated a bit; he turned back to look at the burning Temple, knowing that there was, even the slightest chance, that Laval was alive; and if they run into the forest, the chances of Laval staying alive would get smaller.

"Emmet! C'mon!" said Wyldstyle, grabbing her boyfriend's arm and dragging Emmet after her, the two heading into the forest.

Meanwhile, Red Skull, shooting a few of the Eagle Tribe members, and remaining Crocodile Tribe members that had survived from their original encounter, turned around to look at the tank that had been knocked over. He grit his teeth and growled under his breath as he watched the Master Builders head into the forest.

"Oh no you don't…" he growled, lifting his pistol up and reloading it, firing another shot behind him and an Eagle member fell to the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

"OK…OK, can we please take a break, please?" asked Emmet, panting heavily as he leaned onto the tree after they had been traveling for at least five minutes of running.

"Lazy," commented Batman under his breath, but he made sure no-one else heard him as the others all agreed with Emmet, taking a short break against the trees.

"How far do you think we are from your jeep, Johnny?" asked Chase, turning to face the adventurer.

"Dunno, mate; could be a mile, or five. Couldn't tell ya even if I wanted to," said Johnny, taking his hat off and rubbed his forehead of sweat before resting his camp upon his head once more.

The Master Builders and Agent Chase rested in silence for a few moments, the only sounds filling the small clearing they were in. But that was until Wyldstyle shouted in surprise.

"Lucy!" said Emmet, quickly getting to his feet.

Wyldstyle had been grabbed from behind by Red Skull, who held his duel-barrelled pistol against the side of Wyldstyle's head.

"Not so fast," Red Skull snarled, holding the struggling Wyldstyle in place as best he could, keeping the barrel of his gun pointed at Wyldstyle's temple no matter what angle she tried turning to.

"Let her go, now!" cried Emmet in desperation; when he tried to take a step closer, Red Skull cocked the pistol as a warning.

"Oh-ho, I don't think so," said Red Skull, a sadistic smile forming on, if it even counted, his skull of a face. The red skin hugging his skull tighter than ever; looking as though it would tear in half at a moment's notice.

"Look, let's just all calm down a minute," tried Benny, pushing off the side of the tree he was floating against and tried landing next to Emmet, but ending up next to Chase.

"Benny's right; let's just all take a moment to-" started Emmet, but he was cut off by an angered shout of annoyance from Red Skull.

While Benny had taken his time to land on the ground, Batman had pulled out a Batarang subtly and had thrown it directly at Red Skull's head with equal silence. The throw hit dead-centre and disorientated Red Skull for a few moments; but it was long enough for Wyldstyle to elbow Red Skull in the ribs, sending him stumbling back a few steps.

"Enough!" snarled Red Skull, glaring at the group; and if looks could kill, these guys would've been six feet under before they had even started (the movie).

Red Skull then started firing lasers in every direction he could point his gun at, not bothering to follow what Dr Inferno had told him about keeping the prisoners alive, as he aimed to kill all those in his line of sight.

Emmet yelped and ducked for cover, Wyldstyle landing beside him as laser blasts fired mere inches above them.

They saw Batman effortlessly jumped out of the way into the lasers and hid in a tree; and while the green of the leafs didn't match his jet black suit, it was still enough for him to hide in.

Benny was dragged into cover by Chase, since the floating space man would've eventually got hit by one stray laser. Johnny easy got out of the way and got his pistol out from his holster, getting ready for the right moment to shoot.

The lasers continued for a few moments, before they eventually stopped, leaving a deathly silence in its place. Johnny took this moment to lean over the cover he as aimed for Red Skull.

Though what he saw instead surprised him.

The Red Skull, with a rag wrapped around his mouth to cover what foul words he might have been saying, since he was felt hanging from his foot by a tree. Red Skull struggled against s strange looking rope around his torso; though, upon closer inspection, one could see that it wasn't a rope at all. Rather…

"A whip?" asked Johnny in confusion, rubbing the side of his head with the barrel of his revolver.

The others heard Johnny's confused comment, before they all came out from their hiding places and saw the same thing. "What the-?" started Emmet, before their eyes were drawn to a sound near the tree that Red Skull was being hung upside down by.

A figure stepped out from behind the tree; he tilted his fedora back slightly, revealing a light coloured skin with a reddish-brown stubble. He wore a dark brown jacket, which was opened, revealing a dirty white shirt. He had dark tan legs, with a holster on one of his legs. A brown shoulder bag hung from around his shoulder and his hip.

"Indiana Jones," said Agent Chase, rubbing his forehead in relief as he holstered his blaster.

"'Ho?" asked Johnny, holstering his revolver as well, but still had a suspicious expression on his face. He cautiously approached Jones, who had a usual confident expression on his face. Johnny approached until they were a few feet apart, face to face.

"Hmm….how are we sure he ain't some kinda trap? I mean, he looks a lil' _too _much like me, wouldn't ya say?" asked Johnny, turning back to look at the others while gesturing to Jones.

"Oh please, Cow Boy; if anything, you're a copy of me. How can I be sure that I can trust you?" retorted Indiana, narrowing his eyes as he glared at Johnny.

"Hey! Who're callin' 'Cow Boy', 10 Gallon Hat?" retorted Johnny hotly, taking a step closer to Jones.

"I'm 'callin'' you Cow Boy, Kangaroo," said Jones coolly, folding his arms slowly in front of his chest.

Johnny growled at Jones under his breath, looking as though he was going to pull out his revolver again; Jones made the same motions.

"Hey, hey; guys, c'mon. That's enough!" said Chase, quickly getting over from his cover point and standing between the two, making the two of them lower their pistols, since they had pulled them out at this point. "We don't have time for this!"

"I could see; I was looking for a relic round these parts when I heard the gun fight. Went over to see what was it was, and I've gotta say, it wasn't much less of a massacre," said Jones, rubbing the back of his head as he looked at the Master Builders and Agent Chase.

"Yeah, uh….we, um…don't want to talk about it," said Emmet, rubbing the back of his head as he looked away. He then said, "I…I think we need to go back."

"Emmet…I'm not sure we can; I mean, there's not much left _to _come back to; did you see the state of the Temple when we left?" asked Wyldstyle, putting her hand on Emmet's shoulder gently.

"That still doesn't mean that Lion Prince didn't survive; he could still be alive. If we hurry, we can still same him," said Emmet, trying desperately to persuade the others to listen to his idea.

The others all looked at each other doubtfully, wondering whether or not to go back; if they didn't, then they could be save and continue on their self-mission to stop Dr Inferno, but Emmet wouldn't let his conscious allow him. If they did, however, go back and if there was the slightest chance that Prince Laval had survived, then they were risking their lives about getting captured again.

"Look, how about this? Me and this guy head back to where he's talking about, and you guys head where ever you need to go," said Jones, gesturing to Emmet as he walked over to stand beside him.

"Yeah! Yeah, that could work!" said Emmet, smiling at the others, hoping that they agreed.

Wyldstyle looked at the others, and after a shrug from Johnny and a similar, albeit less care-free, shrug from Chase, she looked back at Emmet and said, "Alright, fine…just, just make sure you don't get captured."

"When would I ever do that?" asked Emmet.

Wyldstyle gave him a look.

"OK; don't answer that."

With those final, 'touching' words, Emmet and Jones headed back in the direction of the Temple once again; while the remaining Master Builders and Johnny headed away; hoping that it was going to be all smooth sailing from here on out.

* * *

**This is probably going to be my last update for a week, since I've decided to space it out and work on my other fanfics.**

**I'll still work on this; so don't worry.**

**Nf991 :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"So, uh…I don't think I've ever heard of someone, well, anyone, by the name of Indiana Jones before. Care to fill me in?" asked Emmet, as he and Jones walked through the jungles of Chima towards the Sacred Temple of Chi.

Indiana Jones gave him a look, as though wondering if Emmet was being serious about not knowing him; when he saw that he wasn't lying, Jones thought of the best way to sum up who his.

"I'm an archaeologist; I look for artefacts and stop people from exploiting them for their own needs; though that has landed me in a few situations, more often than not. I've seen faces melting by an ancient Ark…I've saved a village for a curse that's caused if three sacred stones are stolen…I've found the cup of the Last Supper….Heck, I've even seen aliens who have crystal skulls…" said Jones, shrugging his shoulders slightly as he moved a bit of a branch out of the way.

"Huh…so, not much going on then?" asked Emmet awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head slowly; he was internally amazed at how much this adventurer…err, sorry, archaeologist, had seen. And to think he was following instructions most of his life…

After a few more moments of silent walking, they arrived at the edge of the forest and saw what they were looking for in the not-too-far distance; the, once, Sacred Temple of Chi.

"Man…this looks worse than before," sighed Emmet, a troubled expression on his face; yet he and Jones walked towards the Temple that once held the source of Chi for the inhabitants.

"Ah…it does look pretty bad," said Jones, resting one of his hands on his shoulder bag as they approached the battered and scared temple.

When they did reach the front of the Temple, Emmet saw the front of the Temple for the first time after the attack; he could see bullet and laser marks littering the walls, as well as blast marks covering the points of the wall where the barricade used to attach to; Emmet could see what remained of the smelted re-enforced door through the open space.

Emmet and Jones slowly walked through the doorway, looking around at their surroundings; Emmet felt a shiver running down his back as he saw the remains of a lot of Lion Tribe bodies littering the ground, making Emmet be careful about where he stepped. Emmet also saw the fallen pillar where he had a good guess, where Lagravis was still resting in peace.

"Man…this is worse than it looked on the outside," muttered Jones, taking his hat off for a second and rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah…I…I don't need someone to tell me that," sighed Emmet, frowning as he slowly walked forward, looking around for the Lion Prince.

He and Jones eventually found Laval, but they were surprised when they did find him; they found him, fully conscious now, and was leaning against one of the walls of the Temple's interior. He was joined by Eris of the Eagle Tribe, and Cragger of the Crocodile Tribe; the Crocodile Prince, with his dark red and tattered cape hanging behind him, with a golden chest piece with a bit of Chi at the centre of his chest. Emmet could see a dark red, partly healed scar over one of his eyes, leaving that eye fogged over.

Laval was the first to spot the new people in the Temple, and he said, "You…You caused this…" as he tried to stand on his own two feet; Eris and Cragger turned to look who Laval was talking to; Eris narrowed her eyes slightly at the sight of Emmet, while Cragger scowled at them as he reached for his double-bladed, blue energy powered staff, from leaning it against the wall.

"Hey, we didn't do anything; we're sorry for what happened. But there's something bigger happen; and if we don't stop it, then we'll all be lost causes," said Emmet, trying to cautiously approach the three members of Chima Royalty, while trying not to get himself cut into pieces.

Cragger didn't seem to listen to Emmet, and slowly approached the two, holding one of the blades of his golden spear in front of him threateningly.

"Leave it, Cragger," scowled Eris, flapping her wings and pushing herself to stand between Cragger and Emmet, pushing Cragger back for good measure. "It doesn't mean that I agree with you," added Eris with a snap of her beak, the comment directed at Emmet, who she heard starting to let a sigh of relief out.

The sigh was promptly sucked back in.

"What do you mean by, something bigger than this is going on?" asked Laval, having gained enough strength back to get off from leaning on the wall and slowly approached Emmet; the construction worker could see the friendly look in Laval's eye was gone, and it was replaced by the look of reality and realization.

"There's this Mad Man, called Doctor Inferno, who's planning something…OK, to be truthful, I've got no idea of what he's got planned. I was rescued by the Agents after Saw Fist almost cut Uni-Kitty's horn off."

Emmet saw the looks of confusion between the three Chima inhabitants; he side glanced at Jones, who was scratching his head in confusion as well.

"Anyway…Inferno's got something planned, and if he's the type of guy I think he is, then nothing good can come of it. All we know of it is that it involves my friend's horn and your Universe's resource. Other than that, I'm clueless," said Emmet, shrugging his shoulders when he got to the part about him not knowing everything.

Laval stopped in front of Emmet, level with him as he glared into his eyes with a strange fire in his eyes; Emmet held the look, since he found no other option; though he did cast a side glance once, seeing Jones resting his hand on the handle of the revolver at his side.

The Lion Prince then turned away from Emmet and began walking to the right, down a partly collapsed passage and reached into a small crack in one of the walls; judging from Laval heading straight to it, Emmet knew the crack had been there before the attack from Ogel and Red Skull.

Laval pulled his hand back out, and Emmet saw that something was glowing in his hand; it was a light gold in colour, and it seemed a far more powerful glow than the blue, normal Chi that Emmet had seen.

"The Golden Chi," said Eris, putting her hand to her beak in mild shook, and Cragger seemed to be just as shocked; he dropped his bladed staff as a result.

"This is what my father wanted me to look after, should he…" started Laval, though he faltered slightly when he tried to talk about the death of his father.

"It cannot fall into the wrong hands," finished Laval, though he seemed to be talking more to Cragger and Eric more than to Emmet and Jones.

"Then why are we talking about it and you have it out while the Yellow Skins are here?" said Cragger, throwing a look at Jones and Emmet; which Jones responded with a scowl.

"Hey! We, quote-unquote, 'Yellow Skins' can hear you! And I'm not even yellow!" he exclaimed, keeping one of his hands resting on his gun.

The Crocodile Prince just glared at Jones, growling deeply to add intimidation. But Jones didn't seem to be scared; if anything, Emmet thought his face showed a bored expression.

Though they were quickly interrupted from their little staring contest by a smug, foreign voice rung out, echoing around the ruined Temple.

"Vell, vell, vell; ve meet again, Johnny Thunder," said the voice.

Laval, Eris and Cragger were instantly on the defence, most likely because they were standing in the remains of the Chi Temple.

"Vait a minute; you are not Thunder!" exclaimed the voice, before a figure stepped forward in angered shuffled.

From the shadows, a figure walked forward; he had a black shirt, with a thick brown belt and a holster around his shoulder to his waist, with the actual holster next to his leg. A white scarf was wrapped loosely around his neck, and Emmet could see the metal of a hooked hand reflecting the sunlight. He had a monocle over his right eye, a curly, black moustache and goatee, scar over his left cheek and a black top hat on.

"Vhere is Johnny Thunder? You are not him!" said the figure in anger, pointing a revolver at Jones.

"Why did I have this feeling that this would happen?" muttered Jones to himself, face palming.


	14. Chapter 14

"Uh…who are you?" asked Emmet, though he was far more cautious now that he saw the figure was carrying a gun; and was currently pointing it at Jones.

"I, my friend, am Lord Sam Sinister; arch-enemy of the infamous Johnny Thunder!" said the self-named 'Lord' Sam Sinister, taking a posture for a moment that made Emmet think about someone posing for a painting to be done.

"Look, I'm not the one you're looking for, Sinister…serious, is that your name?" asked Jones, a bewildered expression on his face, making sure to be ready to quick draw if he had to.

"Yes, that is my name! Now, I think it would be best if you don't insult me; after all…I have your friends," said Sam Sinister, a dark and smug smirk on his face as he saw the expression on Emmet's face shift.

"What?!" asked Emmet, causing Jones and the Chima creatures to jump slightly; Laval, Eris and Cragger all looked at one another, sharing a state of confusion.

"Oh, yes; ve, vell, me and the Red Skull, have captured your friends again; it might be better if they don't make too much noise when they're trying to find the portal back," said Sam Sinister, his tone one that sounded lazy, as he looked at his revolver slowly, his eye showing his boredom.

"Now…if you want to come with me now, then I'm almost sure that your friends may not get hurt," said Sam Sinister, gesturing to the way out of the Temple.

"Forget it; get out of my home!" roared Laval, grabbing his Chi Blade and pointing it Sam Sinister. Eris and Cragger followed suite with their own weapons; Cragger with his bladed staff and Eris with her golden, axe-headed staff.

Though they were quickly stopped from advancing when another shape dropped down from the shadows on the ceiling, and roared loudly at the Chima inhabitants; though the roar sounded distorted, as though it was being roared through a busted microphone.

This figure had a near completely black, from what Emmet could see, and had several black tentacles sprouted out of its back, constantly moving; as though it was alive as well.

"What is this creature?" asked Eris, taking a slow step back as the creature advanced. The creature roared again, though it was slowly followed by a distorted voice.

"I…am Venom!" it roared, hissing loudly with his roar, before two webs shot from the wrists of the creature and they wrapped around the three Chima creatures. With a distorted grunt and a swing, the Chima creatures were swung around and thrown against the wall right beside the door. It looked as though it was just below the amount of force to knock out someone; but only _just._

Emmet now saw the front of the creature; it had a white spider emblem covering its chest and torso. Large white eyes covered the majority of the figure's face, and what Emmet found the creepiest part, was the jagged, sharpened teeth in the hissing mouth of Venom.

"Ah!" said Emmet, quickly running out of the Temple and was outside so quickly that he left a loud outline of himself standing next to Jones; Jones looked around for a second, wondering if anyone else noticed, before he slowly moved his hand towards the cloud outline and waved his hand through it.

The cloud outline quickly dispersed.

Venom hissed threateningly at Jones, the adventurer saying, "Alright, alright; I'm moving!" before he walked towards the doorway, and the barely conscious Chime beings; Laval had somehow been able to hide the Golden Chi when he heard the first sound of Sam Sinister's voice.

Laval, Eris and Cragger walked out again their will with Jones, with Sam Sinister jabbing the back of Cragger to make sure they were still moving; Venom crawled along the walls out of the Temple.

Emmet was already out, and was currently being held at gun point by a more than annoyed Red Skull; the red headed bad guy was grinding his teeth in anger, holding his duel-barrelled pistol directly at Emmet's temple.

"Well, this isn't going to be easy to get outta…" muttered Jones under his breath, before he, Laval, Eris and Cragger joined Emmet and both Red Skull and Sam Sinister aimed their pistols at them, as though they were about to execute them.

"Remember; Inferno vants them back alive," said Sam Sinister, and an audible groan of annoyance came from Red Skull; Emmet heard Jones fighting back a snort of a chuckle.

"Ninjagoooooooo!" rang out a sudden voice, causing all of the figures in the area to look around wildly.

A sudden, spinning green blur came flying out from the forest, sending a few branches flying as it shot close by trees, and headed straight towards the Temple.

"Shoot him, shoot him!" shouted Sam Sinister, both him and Red Skull turning to face the oncoming, mini green tornado and start shooting their guns at it. But the bullets did little to nothing to stop the approaching green twister, and a sliver of gold could be seen amongst the spinning green. The sound of metal striking metal could be faintly heard as the spinning green twister circled around the group; Red Skull and Sam Sinister continuing to stupidly fire at it.

The spinning green twister then shot directly at Sam Sinister and Red Skull, sending both of them flying an unbelievably large distance, and their surprised and angered, in Red Skull's case, as they were flung into the tree tops.

The spinning twister came to a quick stop, and Emmet said, "Green Ninja! This is awesome; thanks for saving us!"

Sure enough, it was the Green Ninja, a golden katana in each hand crossed over his chest. He looked over at Emmet, before putting his Katanas in the sheaths on his back and approached Emmet.

"Listen, we don't have long; I know those guys will be back here. I have to get you out of here; the Master Builders are slowly being captured again. But this time, I don't think they're being used to create sets for Lord Business…" said Green Ninja, talking directly to Emmet, while completely blanking the others.

"What about Wyldstyle? And Batman? Benny? Wait! Metal Beard and Uni-Kitty! What about them?! Inferno still has them! W-" started Emmet, but was given a quick shake by Green Ninja to snap out of it; adding a few slaps to the face for good measure.

"OK; I think I'm sane again," said Emmet, breathing deeply as he shook his head.

"I have to get you out of here; I wasn't able to get to the others, but I can get them later," said Green Ninja, before they all heard movement off to the right.

"Quickly! We have to go!" said Green Ninja, grabbing onto Emmet's arm.

"You're not going anywhere without me," said Laval, quickly approaching Emmet and grabbed his other wrist, adding, "I've still not forgiven you for what happened while you were here."

"You are staying here, Lion," said Green Ninja, narrowing his eyes through the head wrap to glare at Laval. Laval just growled back at Green Ninja, and the sounds of approaching on mass getting nearer and nearer towards the group.

"Ninja! Just forget it! You said it yourself, we need to go!" said Emmet, glancing behind Green Ninja; he had to guess that Red Skull had brought back his HYDRA agents.

Green Ninja narrowed his eyes further, before groaning in frustration and said, "Fine; just hold on!"

Laval nodded, tightening his grip on Emmet's arm as Green Ninja began to use his smoke to transport them.

Though just as they were about to shift to wherever Green Ninja was going to take them, Emmet felt a sudden weight tackle them just as they disappeared in smoke bits.

* * *

**OK, just to put it out there before the next chapter comes up, I know literally nothing about Ninjago; I'm getting all my information from Birckipedia. **

**Nf991**


	15. Chapter 15

"Ah!" said Emmet, falling to the ground once he, Green Ninja and Laval had actually teleported to the other side; he fell flat on his face in the dirt, though he soon heard Laval arguing with someone, and it turned out, that someone else had travelled with them to wherever Green Ninja had taken them…

"Hey, I wasn't going to let you go somewhere without me; I could find something here that could be interesting," said the familiar voice of Indiana Jones.

"You could have knocked us off the right world; because of what you did, we could have ended up stuck in the Duplo World!" exclaimed Green Ninja, and Emmet quickly got up.

"OK, OK guys; that's enough," said Emmet, still remembering the Duplo Wars all too well; he didn't want anything about that to come up again…

"Where are we? What is this strange place?" asked Laval, taking a few steps forward, pass Emmet and the squabbling pair.

Emmet turned around and saw what Laval was talking about; it looked like an old temple, mostly red and black in colour for the roof tiles, with several Japanese symbols painted on white tiles attached to the building's exterior.

"This is the Spinjitzu Temple; this will be a safe place to stay, for the time being; but we cannot stay here for long," said Green Ninja, approaching the Temple, while completely blanking Jones, despite arguing with him a few seconds ago.

Emmet and Laval both looked at each other, as though questioning each other nonverbally whether or not to follow Green Ninja; thought Jones seemed to follow Green Ninja without hesitation, and Emmet and Laval followed behind Jones after a bit.

Green Ninja led them into the Temple, which seemed strangely quiet; as though no-one else was there.

"Aren't there supposed to be others here, Green Ninja?" asked Emmet, catching up with his fellow Master Builder.

"I'm sorry, but is that really your name? Green Ninja; I mean, c'mon, really?" asked Jones, to which he received a glare through the head wrap from Green Ninja.

"Actually, it isn't; it's Lloyd Garmadon. Vitruvius uses my title, since…uh, my father isn't exactly a good name to know…" said Lloyd, rubbing the back of his head slightly before he continued walking down one of the corridors of the Temple.

Jones stopped down the hallway mid-step, stopping in front of the door before he pushed it open. He was greeted by a bright gold light coming out of the room, almost blinding him from the sheer brightness.

Lloyd quickly back tracked and went back to Jones and closed the door forcefully, cutting the light off abruptly. "Hey, what the heck? I was just having a look," said Jones, trying to push past the Green Ninjago Warrior out of the way so he could get back into the room.

"That room is restricted to Ninjago Masters only," said Lloyd, a stern tone to his voice as he pushed Jones along the corridor, making him catch up with the others. Laval was far too intrigued by the design of the Temple interior; since he was so used to nature design, such as stone and vines. It was actually rather interesting.

"The designs of this building are…intriguing," said Laval slowly, his eyes wide in curiosity as he continued to walk and look around.

Emmet looked around, his expression much like that of Laval, but was more interested in knowing what was in the rooms they passed; just in case there were any 'surprises' waiting for them…

"You never did answer that question, Gre-sorry, Lloyd; isn't there supposed to be others in this place?" asked Emmet, stopping for a moment to allow Lloyd to catch up again.

"The four Element Ninjas and Sensei Wu have travelled to another part of the world to continue with another step of their training; I think it's something to do with being able to use their true potential mode at their will," answered Lloyd, taking off his head wrap for a rare moment; revealing his blond hair and strained look on his face.

"We can't dawdle; we have to make a few preparations before we need to move out," added Lloyd, turning around to walk into one of the rooms to collect some stuff they were going to need.

Emmet waited outside in the corridor, and took this chance to look around; he saw Laval was fascinated with one of the lanterns that lit a dark patch of the corridor, though Emmet was a little concerned when the Lion Prince tried to get it off the wall and ended up falling down when the lantern fell off easily.

Moving his eyes away from the Chima creature, Emmet saw that Jones had quietly walked back to the door he wasn't allowed to go through; and that was exactly what he was trying to do.

"Uh, I don't think you should be doing that…" said Emmet, taking a few steps forward and holding a hand forward to try and stop Jones, but the adventurer didn't listen to him.

"Got it," muttered Jones under his breath, managing to pick the lock of the door and slipped in; Emmet sighed under his breath, holding a hand to his head before he followed Indiana into the room. Laval saw what was going on out of the corner of his eye after he had righted himself back onto his feet, and quickly caught up with the others and walked into the room after them. He quietly closed the door after him.

"Why is everyone going in..." started Laval, though he stopped when he saw what Emmet and Jones were looking at, and walked up so he was level with the others; all three of them were bathed in a golden glow, and had to cover their eyes to prevent blindness.

In front of them, held in a weapons cabinet, were four swords; yet the blade of the swords appeared to be made out of a strange, still lightning. One was red, one was green, one was blue and the last one was clear. The handles of these swords were a solid gold in colour, and it seemed to glow a bit brighter when Laval came into the room.

"What are these things?" asked Emmet, moving his arm lightly to get a better look at the swords; only to cover his face back up again when the glowing seemed to brighten more so when Laval was level with them.

Laval turned around when the brightness seemed to be coming from behind him as well. "That's strange…"

"What is?" asked Jones, turning around to look at Laval around Emmet.

"It's never done this before," said Laval, pulling out the Golden Chi from behind him, holding it in one hand. Only difference with it this time, was that it was glowing a much brighter gold than before.

"What'd you think it means?" asked Emmet, squinting his eyes a bit more.

Laval shrugged, covering his eyes with his other hand as both the Golden Chi and four Elemental Blades seemed to glow ever brighter.

They were interrupted from their conversation and speculation, however, when a _massive _explosion rocked the entire building; from both the wooden floors of the Temple to the tiled roof, the entire building rocked, causing all three of the figures in the room to fall to the ground, a few bits of wood coming off the wall and landing on the ground.

"What the heck was that?" asked Jones, grabbing his hat as it had fallen off during the rocking.

"I don't know," said Emmet, quickly getting to his feet and Laval followed suite, pocketing the Golden Chi again.

Green Ninja came bursting into the room, but his face wasn't one of anger for them being in the room; it was one of alarm.

"We're in trouble! We've got Storm Troopers!" said Lloyd, getting his green head wrap back on.


	16. Chapter 16

**Since this story's going well, I think you guys deserve to have another chapter put up! :D**

* * *

"Oh boy…" said Emmet, wiping a bit of sweat off of his forehead; he had heard some rumours about Storm Troopers, yet never actually met any of them. But none of the rumours he had heard about them were good ones.

"I'll help you hold them off," said Laval instantly, pulling out his Chi Blade from no apparent sheath for it, and held it in the defensive position. He then approached Lloyd, who had both of his Katana from the holsters on his back and made sure they were sharp.

"You don't have the proper training for dealing with Storm Troopers," said Lloyd, putting a hand out to stop Laval from passing.

"And you do?" asked Laval's reply, walking towards Laval and pushing past his hand.

Lloyd didn't spare a comment; instead, he rolled his eyes and walked after Laval.

"I'm heading out too; can't have these 'Storm Troopers' from getting to these weapons," said Jones, pulling his revolver out and making sure it was loaded. He then headed out of the room, leaving Emmet to look at the Elemental Blades by himself.

Though he was temporarily joined again by Laval.

"Could you look after this for me?" Laval asked, pulling out the Golden Chi and handing it to Emmet. Emmet accepted it without question, looking at the rare object as the Lion Prince headed out again.

Silence once more filled the room, the explosions that happened earlier strangely stopped; for the moment, at least.

This gave Emmet time to think; which was saying something, seeing as Emmet's head was literally empty of any regular thoughts. Emmet thought about all those that he had, so far in his journey from world to world, lost; Metal Beard and Uni-Kitty, still trapped up in President Business' Tower with the insane Dr Inferno.

Chase, Benny, Batman and Thunder; all of whom were captured by Sam Sinister and Ogel, and without knowing what was going to happen to them, made Emmet worry all the more.

And Wyldstyle; with the others, but Emmet felt more concern for her than any of the others that he had thought of before. She had been one of the first Master Builders to believe that he could be the Special.

Well, after a long time and a bit of disagreement and running away.

But still…Emmet felt his worry grow with every second he lingered on the present thought. He looked down at the Golden Chi in his hand, finding it somehow comforting. With the warm glow of the Golden Chi, the Elemental Blades glowed the same softness; as though the Chi and Blades seemed to understand one another, as well as Emmet.

"But…are they…they understanding…me?" asked Emmet to himself under his breath, glancing around to make sure that he really was alone.

Again, this was going to be interrupted shortly. Though it was going to be different than last time.

A massive explosion rocked the entire room, the massive sound echoing around the entire room. Emmet fell to the ground and took cover, feeling a few tiles of wood falling to the ground around him; with a few barely missing them.

Emmet looked up after the explosion had stopped, and was shocked to find that most of one of the walls were missing; a massive chunk had been taken out, as though a massive hand had grabbed the wall and ripped most of it out, while leaving a bit of it behind.

Though what he saw though the gap, up at the sky, Emmet gulped nervously.

Filling the ground of the otherwise calm world of Ninjago, were massively large grey ships; at least twenty of them, if not more, taking up the sky. There was barely any room for the sky to be visible.

'_This ain't good,' _thought Emmet in worry, quickly pocketing the Golden Chi to make sure he didn't lose it in a panic. Several smaller dots came flooding out of the sides of the Star Destroyers, swarming together as they headed down to the village and the Ninjago Temple itself; it was then Emmet first noticed the state of the village.

There were massive columns of black smoke billowing up from spots on the ground that Emmet couldn't see, and several small fires, from Emmet's perspective, littering the village; these Storm Troopers were already doing a bad bit of damage.

Emmet turned his head sharply when he felt someone literally kick the door off its hinges; the door hitting the wall next to Emmet was what got his attention.

In the doorway, a red, hooded demon was standing in the doorway; his body was covered in black robes, with a black cape hanging behind him. Emmet saw the red tattoos of the beings face, with a pair of piercing yellow eyes standing out from the shadows set by the hood and the red tattoos of his face.

This hooded figure pulled what looked like a silver sword handle from behind him and held it so the two ends were pointing the walls; Emmet was left with an answer when a soft, buzzing sound filled the air and a red light came from both ends, resulting in a double-ended sword.

Emmet gulped. _Oh boy…_

The figure slowly moved to carry the double ended sword in one hand and slowly spun it around in a circle, before he jumped into the air with unnatural strength and went to land where Emmet was standing.

Emmet yelped in surprise and quickly jumped out of the way to the side, and saw one edge of the red bladed sword sink into the wood of the floorboards, as though it was nothing.

The figure lifted his head up and Emmet could see the angered glare in his eyes, as he pulled the sword from the ground and got it into a fighting stance again, the emotionless expression never leaving his face as he glared at Emmet.

Emmet pressed himself again the wall tightly, reaching his hand behind him; trying to find something to fight with; as long as it was sturdy, he was going to use it…

"Ah-ha!" Emmet said victoriously, pulling something he had grabbed from behind him and held it like a sword in front of him.

The figure tilted his head in confusion, but with a bit of cold amusement in his eyes.

Emmet looked at what he had in his hand and face palmed himself we he saw he had grabbed a broomstick.

The figure lowers himself into a better fighting stance, before he quickly slashed his sword forward, taking the head of the broom clean off of the broomstick. Emmet looked at what remained of his broomstick and quickly dropped it, glancing from the figure to the Elemental Blades.

A sudden grunt came from the figure, resulting in him falling down as a result of Laval tackling him, sending the double sided sword, with the red light swords receding into the hilt once more, to fly into the air and land on the ground in front of Emmet.

"Emmet! Get his weapon!" shouted Laval, trying to keep the hooded figure down, despite the resistance the figure was putting up.

Emmet lunged to grab onto the weapon; but the hilt was shot by something to the side of the room, sending the hilt flying through the air. Laval was thrown into the air by strange forces, coming from the figure he had pinned, as Emmet looked to the side to see what had shot the weapon away.

A figure stood in the doorway, holding a gun with a small silencer on the end; a bit of smoke coming out of the rifle end. The figure had greyish-blue legs, a red/brown belt with a holster for a pistol. He had a grey torso with green armour on, and greyish-blue arms and grey gloves. A brown, tattered cape hung over one of the figure's shoulders. He had a helmet over his head, with a T visor over the front with dark green accents covering the visor, while the rest of the helmet remained grey.

"I got the package," said the figure to apparently, no one in particular, before he pressed the side of his blaster and fired a shot at Laval, before turning to Emmet and firing a shot at him before the Master Builder had a chance to move.

Emmet fell to the ground, his vision going black; the last thing he remembered seeing was the figure that'd shot him approaching the cabinet with the swords in and smashing it open; the window smashing sounded a great distance away…

"No…" whispered Emmet, barely able to lift his hand before his entire vision went black and he passed out.


	17. Chapter 17

_Uh…my head, _thought Emmet to himself, feeling as though his entire body was aching and he found that it was nearly impossible to move at all.

Emmet tried to move for a short while longer, before he realised that his vision was completely filled with darkness; then he remembered that he hadn't even tried to open his eyes yet.

With an inner, awkward chuckle, Emmet slowly tried to open his eyes. He succeed, but he was instantly met with a blinding brightness that nearly made his vision go for real, this time around.

After squinting and giving his eyes time to adjust to the sudden change in light, Emmet once more tried to take in what was going on around him; he turned his head to one side, away from the main source of light in front of him.

He could see several blurred shapes in front of him now, and the sound of muffled, almost out of tune to him. They were of several different colours; one of the blurs, the one that was closest to Emmet, was mainly white with a tint of orange to one of his sides. There were several others behind him, Emmet could see a few blurs of complete white, with a few of orange and black blurs as well. There were a few others that were a few other colours as well, but Emmet couldn't pick out any large mass of colours in particular that he thought were worth mentioning.

"Ah, good; you're awake…" said a muffled, static voice; if Emmet had to guess which one it came from, was from the figure that was mainly white and orange, and seemed to be getting bigger after a moment, as he apparently came closer to Emmet.

Emmet blinked a few times, trying to clear the blur of his vision; he looked up at the figure, and could distinguished a few features of the figure, like that he had a yellow head and black and orange hair. That was when Emmet realised…

"Inferno!" shouted Emmet, struggling as he tried to get away from the mad man; but then he realised that he was tied up; looking down, he found that he was tied up place by what appeared to be webs by Venom.

"Oh, I'm glad that you remembered my name," said Dr Inferno, sarcasm soaked in his voice as he lifted himself up from leaning down to talk to Emmet, and paced aside to allow Emmet to see beyond him.

"Why don't you say hello to your friends? It's been such a long time since you've seen most of them," said Inferno, gesturing with a hand behind him.

Emmet looked behind him and saw several people that he thought he'd never got the chance to see again; Wyldstyle, Batman, Benny, Johnny Thunder, Chase and Laval. They were all there; but not how he'd imagine them. They were all lined up, with their hands held above their heads, as Inferno Henchmen, Skeleton Drones and white-armoured figures that Emmet guessed were Storm Troopers, pointed guns at them.

They were facing a firing squad.

"Lucy!" shouted Emmet.

"Emmet!" cried Wyldstyle, trying to break away from the others to get to her boyfriend; but she was pushed back by a Storm Trooper and an Inferno Henchman, threatening her with their guns. "Get off of me!"

"Let her go!" said Emmet, turning to look at Inferno again.

But Inferno just shrugged it off, pacing around Emmet now; the Master Builder then noticed something else.

"Metal Beard and Uni-Kitty; where are they?!" asked Emmet desperately.

"I think you mean, the Head and the Cat? Magneto, Loki; bring them in!" called Inferno.

A large door to Business' office slammed open and two people walked on; well, one walked in while the other floated in on what appeared to be a circular, metal plate. The one that walked in was wearing a green cloak, with golden accents. He had a helmet on, that had a pair of curved horns, curving backwards, on top of his helmet. A golden staff, with a blue crystal in the head of it.

The other figure, the floating one, was dressed in a near completely red outfit, with a few purple accents and purple gloves. He had a small, red helmet on, which too had purple accents on. A strange, metal-blue aura was coming from the blue plate he was floating on. He made a pulling gesture from behind him, and made as though he was throwing something.

And as a result, something did come flying out; it was a grey blur, and appeared to be shouting nonsense. Then, when it had landed on the ground in front of Emmet, he figured out what the grey block was saying.

"Ye be payin' for what ye done to me! Ye filthy swine!" shouted a voice with a thick accent; one Emmet recognised…

"Metal Beard!" Emmet cried.

"Ay! It be me, lad; though not 'ow I wanted to be! These swines'd be paying for what they've done to me!" shouted the Pirate head, shaking his head in anger.

"Oh, why must the brutes always be uncouth?" said the floating figure, in an accent Emmet recognised as belonging to the upper, posher half.

"Come, you filthy creature!" said the other figure, using his staff to pick up something from beyond Emmet's eyesight, and threw it in front of Emmet.

The thing came flying out from behind him, and crashed onto the ground with a thud and, strangely, a yowl of pain. Emmet raised an eyebrow, before his eyes widened in realisation.

It was Uni-Kitty. But she was far different to how Emmet remembered; she was curled up into the foetal position on her side, rocking back and forth slightly, a terrified expression on her face. Emmet noticed how pale Uni-Kitty appeared to be, and it was then that Emmet noticed something that made him all the more horrified.

Uni-Kitty; she was…well, Kitty. She had her horn missing; and by the looks of it, it had been cut off, recklessly, with some kind of saw.

"I believe that this is what you asked for," said Loki, using his staff to levitate what Emmet saw as Uni-Kitty's horn.

"Thank you, Loki; I cannot see why Odin did not make you King of your world; Asgard, correct?" asked Inferno, taking the horn as it landed in his hand.

"What are you doing with that? What are you planning?" asked Emmet, desperate to know what Inferno was planning.

"Well, since you're not going to be able to stop me; I see no reason why I shouldn't tell you," said Inferno, shrugging his shoulders slightly as he pressed a button to his side.

"You're insane Inferno!" cried Business' voice, and Emmet noticed it was coming from above him; looking up, Emmet found that both Business and Bad Cop were hanging upside down, just as Emmet had last seen them; though they were a little bit higher up than before.

"Business! Bad Cop! Are you alright?!" shouted Emmet up to them.

"Emmet! You have to stop Inferno! What he's planning is completely insane!" shouted Business, struggling against his bonds.

"Oh, will you be quiet!" shouted Inferno up at Business, but the struggling from the President of Octan continued.

"Anyway, why don't I tell you the details of my plan?" asked Inferno, his voice strangely calm after the shouting.


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, this was slightly painful to write; the second half. **

**Sorry to all Emmet fans :S**

* * *

After another button press by Loki's staff, another, much larger set of double doors opened up. Emmet saw something that caused a bit of confusion at first, but when he realised what it was.

It was, in essence, a massive cannon/laser hybrid; it was at least as big as Metal Beard was before he was reduced to Metal Head; if not bigger. It was made of mostly gold bricks, with a few silver bricks thrown in. For appearance or for purpose, Emmet didn't know. But a small patch opened up on the side of the weapon, Emmet saw something he didn't expect.

It was the Four Element Blades that he had seen in the Ninjago World; and there were several blue lines running down the length of the weapon. The front end of the cannon-like laser was facing upwards, pointing up through one of the open windows.

"I have acquired the Elemental Blades from the Ninjago World, and the CHI from the primitive Chima World, I have devised a weapon that I will use to make the other worlds bend their knee to me," said Inferno, before bending down and whispered so only Emmet could hear, "though I plan to use it to make it so that all worlds, good or bad, shall bow to me…"

With a dark, light chuckle, Inferno got up from talking to Emmet and walked away slowly; a shocked and horrified expression on his face.

"You're insane," Emmet whispered.

"Why thank you! I was starting to think that no-one noticed anymore," said Inferno, letting out another, louder, chuckle; though it was tilting onto the edge of insanity.

"I'm going to stop you; you've not going to get away with this," said Emmet, shaking his head with a determined look to his voice.

Strangely, Dr Inferno smiled at Emmet, before approaching him and helped him to his feet and walked away from the Master Builder; Emmet wondered what the Doctor was planning.

"Tell me…is it possible for one to stop one if…one is no longer living?" asked Dr Inferno, his voice still as calm as ever, despite the suspiciousness and sudden realisation, for Emmet, when he realised what Inferno was implying.

"What?" asked Emmet, eyes wide in fear as he tried to hobble away.

Emmet turned his head around and quickly ducked, as an axe came flying at neck-level and barely missed Emmet; the bit of his hair that turned up at the back had been cut off.

Emmet turned around and saw what must have counted as a massive troll, holding a battle axe in hand as the…thing tried to strike Emmet again. But Emmet hobbled away again, jumping aside just as the axe head sunk into the ground; leaving several cracks and a large cut in the floor.

"You're paying for that, Inferno! That was my best floor!" shouted Business down at Inferno, who had taken a seat at Business desk, resting his feet on the righted desk.

"In your dreams," said Inferno casually, taking a comb out and began combing it through his hair, despite the sound of annoyed grunting, metal striking floor, and Emmet's screaming, filled the room.

The other sounds soon filled the room; it was the sounds of the other Master Builder's and other important figures from their worlds voicing their complaints, and tried to get to their friend while they were being held back by the firing squad.

Emmet jumped forward, avoiding the latest swing of the axe against him, and he landed against one of the windows. Emmet wriggled around and rested his back against the window, looking up at the troll that was lifting the large battle axe over its head, ready to give the killing blow.

Emmet closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, not wanting to see what was to come of him.

But as he waited for the killing blow, Emmet realised that it had been too long since he had saw the large figure lift the axe over his head. Turning his head slightly and peeking out of the corner of his eye, Emmet was surprised by what he saw.

The troll, had dropped the axe from over his head backwards, was roaring in pain as he flung its hands about, trying to throw off some strange blue blasts landed on the troll figure. But no matter how much flailing of the arms by the large figure, the blasts hit their mark and forced the troll backwards, towards Emmet.

Emmet quickly struggled to his feet and jumped to the side, avoiding the troll that came stumbling towards the window; the troll eventually reached the window and smashed right through it, tumbling away, out of the window and into the Void below; the sound of its ancient, and loud, shouting all the way it fell.

Emmet turned to look at what had stopped the troll from beheading him; he was surprised by what was in front of him.

With strange blue energy under his feet, keeping him in the air, was a red and gold armoured figure; though it wasn't like the ancient armour that Emmet saw in the Ninjago World, but had a more of a modern feel to it. There was a glowing circle over the chest piece, much like how it was with the Chima was, but it didn't have the natural feel to it. The entire figure was more of the modern, sharp type.

The helmet that covered the figure's face was a cross between a mask and a helmet, with a mostly red helmet with a golden mask, with white eyes, a blank expression on the mask's face. The figure eventually landed on the floor, a loud, metallic clunk came from the figure's feet.

The new figure pointed its arms at Inferno, and several weapon-like sprouted out of his arms, all pointing at Inferno.

"I think that's far enough, Inferno; now, if you deactivate your weapon, I might just go easy on ya," said Iron Man, glaring at Inferno through the helmet.

"Oh, great; how did I know this was going to happen? I knew that The Avengers would turn up sooner or later," said Inferno, with an almost bored tone, though he had got up from sitting at the desk and paced around it.

Another figure came bursting in through the door, throwing what appeared to be a circular shield at the Storm Troopers, knocking a few out with trick shots and hits off the wall. The shield came flying back to its thrower, who caught it perfectly and pulled it back into a defensive stance.

This figure had, in essence, a blue jumpsuit with a red and white stripped midsection, a white star on his chest, and a large 'A' on his forehead, above an open mouth part and eyeholes.

"This stops now, Inferno!" shouted Captain America, pointing at Inferno.

"Uh, always to the point, Steven. Why can't we just put our feet out and sort this out like gentlemen?" asked Inferno, before pausing for a second and adding, "Oh wait; I remember now. I'm not the gentleman type!"

Inferno then pulled a gun out from behind the desk, and Emmet saw it had Uni-Kitty's horn attached to the top; as a cheap power source.

"Look out!" cried Emmet, throwing himself forward, just as Inferno fired his gun; a white laser shot flew through the air towards the Captain America. Though the patriotic superhero moved his shield in front of him, and the shot deflected; though towards Emmet.

The Master Builder didn't have enough time to move; the shot hit him dead centre, going right through his chest. Gasping in shock and unexpected pain, Emmet stumbled back a few paces, looking down as he saw the smouldering front of his chest.

He looked around, his vision starting to grow fuzzy around the edges as he stumbled a few paces around.

"Well, that's killing two birds with one stone; he is dead, and I didn't even do it intentionally!" said Inferno, a crazed smile on his face as he threw his gun back.

Emmet fell to his knees, managing to pull a hand free and tried to pick himself up from falling down.

The other Master Builders and other world beings tried desperately to get to Emmet, but none more so than Wyldstyle; she had to be given several warning shots, some closer to her face than she would've wanted, before she had calmed down in the slightest.

Inferno walked forward slowly, picking something up from one of his henchmen and approached the dying Emmet once more. He grabbed Emmet's shoulder, and from what Emmet could see through his nearly blackened vision, could see a flash of silver before Inferno spoke.

"We live, and we die; that is all that we can be promised in life. Though, you…you, you're time has come early," whispered Inferno sinisterly, before Emmet felt another stabbing feeling in his chest; he looked down weakly, and see a silver knife sticking out of his chest.

Emmet stumbled back a few paces, his breathing becoming shallow and his vision becoming near-completely black. He eventually couldn't stand anymore and he fell back, his vision completely gone now.

The last words he remember hearing, despite being like they were coming through a radio with bad static and from a million miles away, was Wyldstyle's voice.

"_EMMET!"_


	19. Chapter 19

Gasping out loudly, as though it was the first time he had done so in ten years, a figure opened his eyes instantly and looked around; though he was temporarily blinded by how bright the area around him was so bright. He covered his eyes with a forearm, but then pulled it back with a shocked gasp when he saw his forearm was pure white.

"What the…?" he asked himself, blinking in surprise as he looked himself over; he let out a low gasp when he noticed his normal clothes, which used to be a blue-and-orange construction worker jacket and overalls, was the same in appearance, apart from the colour; they were white versions of the overalls. Basically, his clothes were white versions of their normal appearance.

"What's going on?" asked the figure to himself, his eyes wide in curiosity and shock as he looked around, his eyes finally adjusted to the brightness of his surroundings. There was white bricks and a white light in every direction that he looked in, with a few clouds in the sky; there could have been more, but he couldn't see them since the white light that filled the sky made it near impossible.

"Welcome…" came a sudden voice to his side, causing him flinch back and crawled backwards, looking around in all direction.

"Who said that?!" he stammered, a scared look and tone to his eyes and face.

From apparently nowhere, a figure walked out, as though he was walking through a doorway that had been invisible to him. This figure had a long white hair and beard, with white robes and a staff in hand, that had a strange green top to it. The figure knew this figure…

"Vitruvius…?" he gasped, eyes wide in astonishment and wonder.

"Yes Emmet; it is me," said Vitruvius, setting the end of his staff down against the ground of wherever Emmet had ended up.

"But…But how is this possible?" asked Emmet, slowly getting to his feet and slowly approached Vitruvius a bit. "You were…well, y'know, killed…"

"I believe you just answered your own question there, Emmet," said Vitruvius slowly, and Emmet realised; the agonising pain, the fading vision, the flash of silver…

"No…" whispered Emmet in denial, slowly putting one of his hands over his chest; he felt around for the hole in his chest where he had been shot. He couldn't find it; it was as though the wound had been patched up…and yet, he was still here…

"I am sorry that you had to find out this way, Emmet; but that is of no importance right now. Come," said Vitruvius, before picking his staff up once again and turning to walk away from Emmet. Before he did, Emmet noticed something different to when Vitruvius was alive; his eyes were no longer the bright white eyes, but rather normal eyes. Like before he had met Emmet…

"Wait; how would I know that?" asked Emmet to himself, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"You gain more information in this place, Emmet; it can prove quiet useful," said Vitruvius, and headed away; Emmet quickly ran forward to keep up with the old friend of his, even after the incident in Lord Business' Tower during their original fight for the Kragle.

"What is this place Vitruvius?" asked Emmet, looking around as they continued walking to, seemingly, nowhere in particular. "I…Is this where you come when you've died?"

"Not exactly Emmet…this is known by a few names; one that I heard is Limbo, and a few others I have heard called it The Place Behind The Back Of The Sofa, Where Everything Becomes Lost But Eventually Found. Or T.P.B.T.B.O.T.S.W.E.B.L.B.E.F.," said Vitruvius.

"O…K….I think I'll call it Limbo…" said Emmet, a confused expression near-permanently etched onto his face at the other name Vitruvius had said.

"I don't think that you will be here long enough to name it anything, Emmet," said Vitruvius, stopping suddenly; which caused Emmet to walk into him and fall backwards.

When Emmet had righted himself, Vitruvius turned around to face Emmet again and said, "You are needed back in the Living World, Emmet; the Realms are in great danger…"

"But what can I do? I'm…you know…" said Emmet, not feeling comfortable in saying the word.

"That doesn't have to stop you; it hasn't stopped anyone. Just because if one was to pass on, it doesn't mean that there works must be halted. It didn't stop Ole."

"Ole? W…Who's Ole?" asked Emmet, arching his eyebrows in confusion.

Vitruvius didn't answer his question; but rather, answered with one of his own.

"Why don't you go for a walk? Preferably in that direction," said Vitruvius, gesturing to the area to the side of him with his staff.

"Why?" asked Emmet.

Vitruvius didn't answer; he just gestured with his staff again, waiting for Emmet to walk.

Deciding it was better than not receiving an answer, Emmet slowly walked past Vitruvius and headed onwards, walking towards the apparent never-ending whiteness in front of him.

He didn't notice Vitruvius slowly fade away, the green head of his staff glowing slightly as he cast some sort of spell.


	20. Chapter 20

Emmet walked for apparently miles, but he never seemed to be able to find anything; even if he did see something in the distance, by the time he got to it, it would turn out to be a figment of his imagination. And Emmet's sliver of hope would vanish with his mistake of vision.

Yet Emmet continued to walk; he didn't know what was driving him, but he felt as though he should continue walking. He kept telling himself that he would eventually come across something; he had to.

But as the apparently emptiness of white seemed to go on forever, Emmet felt as though he was clutching at short straws; he was just starting to come to the conclusion that he wasn't going to come across nothing, and that perhaps even Vitruvius may have been an illusion; an empty mind did tend to play tricks on you…

That was when Emmet came across something that he didn't expect to come across.

Suddenly, to his side, seemingly out of nowhere, the mist seemed to lift and revealed something. It was what appeared to be a work bench, made out of a few and simple bricks. In front of it, stood a figure that Emmet found a bit strange; apart from the fact it didn't have any hair, the back of his head seemed to be a bit chipped and a bit dented in place; a bit like Benny's helmet, but…older, if that made sense.

The back of the torso was a plain white colour, as was the arms. The legs were a light blue in colour; and like the head, the torso and legs were a bit chipped and dented in places. Almost as though this figure had been battered about quite a bit and was quiet old.

As Emmet approached this strange sight, Emmet saw that this figure was apparently working on something; his hand movements suggested that he was carving something. But what, Emmet didn't know.

"Uh…hello?" asked Emmet awkwardly, stopping a bit behind the figure as he waited for a response.

The figure turned his head slightly, and Emmet saw the edge of the face of the figure; a small moustache and a set of thin, circular glasses. He grunted gently, but not rudely, before returning to his work, saying, "I don't suppose you could give me a hand here?"

"Uh…sure," said Emmet, walking the small gap between himself and the figure, looking over at what this figure was creating.

He saw that the figure was partway through making what appeared to be a small person, made out of a bit of wood; there were a few tools on top of the worktop, but not much else.

To Emmet, who had spent nearly his entire life follow instructions to the letter, found this all a bit…well, plain…and simple….like it was the basics.

"So, what're you making?" asked Emmet.

"I'm trying to make something for my son to play with, but I can't seem to get it right," said the figure, shaking his head slightly as he gestured in front of him; Emmet first noticed a large pile of half-carved bits of wood, all attempts of making something.

"Well, I'm sure you've got a good idea," said Emmet reassuringly.

"I just don't know…I should quit while I'm ahead…" sighed the figure, pushing the small bit of wood away from him.

Emmet suddenly felt a bit weak at the knee; he stumbled slightly, looking down at his hands; he wasn't sure if it was just him, but he felt as though he was…fading…from existence.

"No, no; I'm sure that you need just a bit of imagination. Y'know, can you imagine what you're trying to make?" asked Emmet, slowly getting to his feet again as he pulled the wood chunk towards him, grabbing a tool and offering it to the figure.

The figure turned around and looked at Emmet, then down at the tool in his hand. "It's…this figure, I think. Just…I don't know…I was just making the idea up as I went, at first…" said the figure, rubbing the back of his head slowly.

"Well, the best things do require a bit of imagination and some work. But other than that, you've got the idea," said Emmet, trying his best to smile and get the figure to, not only to continue his work, but enjoy it.

The figure looked at the tool again, before taking it again and approaching the workbench.

"I suppose I could give it a try…" said the figure, before pausing for a second to think. "Hmm…an arm to either side…a head, with a smile…"

As he muttered these things to himself and continued his work, Emmet felt this strange feeling inside him; like, with the more detail the figure put into his work, Emmet felt like he was becoming…whole, if that made sense.

A few minutes and a bit of idle chatter later, the figure stepped back and said, "There…" as he let Emmet have a look of his figure.

Emmet carefully took the carved wood in his hand and looked it over; he was startled to find that it looked a bit like his design, but….He looked closer, and found that it appeared almost identical in appearance to Emmet.

He looked up at the figure, who was smiling gently at Emmet.

"Thank you, Emmet; for giving me the motivation to continue my work," said the figure, gently taking the wooden carving back and setting it down on the table.

"Wait…how do you know my name?" asked Emmet.

"I know things, Emmet; and I know for a fact that your friends need you," said the figure, and suddenly, a small window appeared and Emmet saw through it, an image of his friends, stuck in a grey prison cell. Defeated expressions on all of their faces.

"Chase…Batman, Benny…Uni-Kitty! Metal Beard…Johnny…Jones…Lucy…I have to go back!" said Emmet.

"I know you do…why do you think I've added this?" asked the figure, and Emmet saw him gesturing to a small golden circle, hanging above the chest of the small wooden figure.

Emmet saw Laval and Wyldstyle through the viewing window, and they seemed to be talking. Then, they moved over to Emmet's body, which had been put in the cell with them.

That was when Emmet felt another strange pull in his chest; he looked down, his hand gently moving to rest over his chest as he saw a small area starting to glow a light gold. He then felt the pulling feeling grow stronger, and saw that he was starting to fade.

"What's happening?" asked Emmet in panic, his voice echoing softly as he spoke.

"Your journey hasn't finished yet, Brickowski; you've still got work to do. And I know what needs to be done; but you need to figure that out," said the figure, setting the wooden figurine down.

"I never even asked for your name," said Emmet, who was transparent at this point, and fading all the while.

"It's Ole…Ole Kirk Christiansen," said the figure, just as Emmet disappeared completely.

* * *

**If you know you're LEGO, you'll know who Ole is... :3**

**R&R**


	21. Chapter 21

Emmet gasped loudly, thankful to be getting oxygen back into his body again, as he quickly tried to sit up and take in his surroundings. But he was quickly pushed down again with a bit of force, but nothing too much, as he heard several voices erupt all around him. At first, Emmet mistook the tones for anger and surprise.

But after a few seconds, he could tell they were ones of joy and happiness.

"Emmet! I thought we lost you!" cried Wyldstyle, a smile with happiness beyond belief, and she threw herself at Emmet, hugging him tightly as he tried to hold back tears of joy.

A little winded from the sudden hug, Emmet weakly hugged her back with one arm, gently saying, "It's good to be back, Lucy…"

"Easy; might want to give him a bit of space. He's not exactly been at his best recently," said Laval, setting a hand on Wyldstyle's shoulder as he gently tried to pull Wyldstyle away from Emmet.

"I feel a bit weird…" muttered Emmet, rubbing the back of his head as Wyldstyle slowly, and reluctantly, pulled away from her boyfriend; he glanced up at the two people in front of them, and saw Laval look away while rubbing the back of his mane.

Emmet then noticed a soft, golden glowing coming from his chest.

Looking down, he let out a soft gasp at what he saw; instead of seeing the smouldering hole where he had been both stabbed and shot, there was a soft glowing gold sphere in its place. Emmet carefully prodded his chest around the golden sphere protruding slightly from his chest, though he found it strange; he felt more…powerful with the sphere.

"It's the Golden Chi," said Laval, turning to look at Emmet after turning to try and see if there was anything he could do to pry it open; it looked as though it was re-enforced to survive anything.

"Mixed with a little bit of my ARC reactor tech," said Iron Man, who Emmet hadn't noticed up until this point; this caused him to flinch slightly, wincing a bit at the stress it caused his body. Turning his head slowly, Emmet saw the golden mask had been lifted up, revealing a normal face with a slight smirk.

"Name's Tony Stark; head of Stark Industries; though I wouldn't have thought you'd heard of me, what with Octan and all," said Iron Man, his arms folded in front of his chest. "I'm sorry, but Chi? That sounds like some sort of fast food."

"What's….fast food?" asked Laval, a confused expression on his face.

Iron Man ignored the confused look and approached Emmet, holding a hand out to help him up. Emmet took the hand and got to his feet slowly; he still felt a little woozy, so Wyldstyle moved in to give him a bit of support.

"What…What exactly is the Chi going to do to me?" asked Emmet, turning to look at Laval.

Laval turned to look at Emmet, and idly shrugged, saying, "In all honesty…I'm not too sure…No-one of my world knows what power the Golden Chi is capable of; truthfully, I wasn't sure if it was able to bring you back. This is a miracle, essentially."

Emmet just blinked slowly, rubbing his head as he tried to think; for some reason, he felt as though this was familiar. Seeing himself, with a golden, glowing circle over his chest…it just reminded him of something, and someone…but he couldn't put his finger on what he was thinking about.

"B…B…But how are we going to g-get out of here…?" questioned Uni-Kitty, her voice shaking terribly as she shakily got to her paws; she looked incredibly weak, and appeared to be getting weaker by the minute that she didn't have her horn.

Emmet slowly approached his friend, hate seeing her so weak; it made him feel so…powerless. Careful to be gentle with his touch, Emmet rested a hand on Uni-Kitty's head, stroking her ear gently. Uni-Kitty did flinch a bit at the touch, but she then realised who it was and weakly nuzzled against the touch. A soft, almost inaudible purr came from the depths of her throat.

"We're going to get out of here, Uni-Kitty; and we're going to stop Inferno, _and _we're going to get your horn back," said Emmet, determination in his voice.

"But…how exactly do you plan on getting out of this prison cell? The door is re-enforced to withstand a massive attack," whispered Chase, approaching Emmet to keep what he said confidential.

Emmet frowned slightly, pausing for a second as he turned back to look at the door; that was when it happened.

He couldn't explain what it was or what the cause of it was, but Emmet felt as though he could see; he could see what pieces made up the door. But this was different to his Master Building; instead of seeing how he could put everything together, he saw how everything could be _broken apart. _It was like he could see what single brick that held it together.

Getting to his feet again, Emmet slowly walked to the door. "Emmet?" Wyldstyle asked, standing aside as she watched her boyfriend walk past her. But Emmet didn't seem to hear her; it was as though he was solely focused on walking towards the door. Like…whatever this was that was effecting him, was causing him to lose hearing at the moment.

Emmet finally reached the door and looked it up and down slowly; almost as though he was looking for something.

Inside his head, however, Emmet's vision had been taken over by something that was similar to his Master Builder's sight; it was picking out individual bricks, moving between bricks every few seconds. Before long, it landed on one small brick in particular and it flashed, inside Emmet's head.

"Guys…this door is easy to take down…" Emmet said, lifting a hand and grabbing the small circular brick; after a bit of effort, the brick came off of the door.

Almost instantly afterwards, all of the bricks that made up the door separated from each other, collapsing into a pile in front of Emmet; leaving the doorway completely open.

Emmet turned around, still holding the small brick in his hand, and saw the shocked and amazed expressions on everyone's faces; Iron Man lifted his helmet back up after it fell down after a bit of shock on his face.

"What?" asked Emmet innocently, discarding the small brick by throwing it over his head.

* * *

"Hmm…interesting…" said Inferno, resting his chin on his crossed hands, eyes narrowed slightly as he watched a small TV, showing a live security feed. He saw the outside of the security footage of the cell were Emmet's friends and Emmet's body were being kept; the door had collapsed, without warning entirely, and he saw Emmet standing in the doorway.

Inferno then paused the image and zoomed in on Emmet's face; looking a bit closer, he spotted something that caused him to lean back into his chair and tap the button of a communicator to his side on the desk.

"Vader; make the Storm Trooper production double in effectiveness. And tell Red Skull to get his HYDRA; Ogel to get his Skeleton Drones. And get those Chima 'Dark Tribe' Beasts to get their Tribes ready; and any others I have missed. Tell the Leaders of each Worlds to get their men ready…

"The Anti-Builder has been found…"


	22. Chapter 22

"Alright guys, remember; we've got to be quiet," said Agent Chase softly, slowly sneaking alongside one of the walls in President Business' Tower; behind him, Emmet, Laval, Wyldstyle and Captain America. Iron Man, Benny and Batman and gone down another corridor to find another way into Inferno's room.

Metal Beard and Uni-Kitty had stayed behind, since Uni-Kitty was in no condition to move around anywhere, and Metal Beard's definite, metal _clunk _with every hop, was going to be a dead giveaway if they were to run into any of Inferno's Henchmen. Or Storm Troopers. Or Skeleton Drones.

Emmet still didn't know what had happened to Lloyd, since he wasn't in the prison cell; he only hoped that he was still alive, and OK…

"Alright, so; what exactly are we looking for?" asked Captain America, his shield resting in the holster on his back as he sneaked after Wyldstyle, looking around as he walked.

"It's a large door, most likely re-enforced more so than our prison cell," informed Chase, tapping the side of his head set to make sure that it was on, before he whispered, "Charge? Swift? D'you copy, over?"

A few seconds followed with no sounds coming from Chase's head set, and Emmet continued walking with the others keeping their pace up. Suddenly, Chase stopped and paused; Emmet, though faintly, could hear a voice coming from Chase's head set.

"_Chase! We're in serious trouble here! We've got Storm Troopers, Skeleton Drones and Droids all over us! They're all over the city! We can't hold them o -" _started a voice, which by the point it was cut off, was already getting static-y.

"Fuse! Fuse; come in, over!" whispered Chase desperately, tapping his head set a few times before he slowly came into realisation; he slowly removed the head set from his head, holding it at his side.

"Inferno's started something; I don't know what it is completely, but it involves the invasion of the other Realms," said Chase softly, his head set slipping from his grip and hit the floor with a soft sound; not loud enough to attract distant attention, but enough so the others around him could hear.

"I know what he's planning…" said Emmet slowly, leaning his back against the wall slowly; his eyes looked distant, like his vision had turned into tunnel vision.

"What is it?" asked Captain America, approaching Emmet slowly.

Emmet looked up and turned his head to look at Cap. America, before turning his head to look across at Wyldstyle, Chase and Laval; all of whom were wearing similar expressions of curiosity and slight alarm.

Sighing softly, Emmet started.

"Well…Inferno plans to destroy the other worlds; he's gone off the deep end. He's going to completely obliterate everything; he said something about wanting to be the single being left in all the Realms," said Emmet, summing up what he could remember of what Inferno told he before he killed him.

And that's a sentence that many could say they've said.

"He's insane…" commented Chase under his breath, all of those around Emmet let what he said sink in.

"I thought Loki was mad when he tried to destroy the Earth with Galactus…but…but this is worse. This is genocide," said Captain America slowly, putting a hand to his forehead as he rested his back against the wall.

"We have to stop him," said Laval firmly, taking his Chi Blade out from behind him and resting the blade in his other hand.

"Easy there, Laval; we've still got to get to him and destroy his machine," said Wyldstyle, before turning back to face her boyfriend as she asked, "What do we do, Emmet?"

"We have to get to Inferno and destroy his machine; like you said," said Emmet, getting off from leaning on the wall and walked past the others, down the corridor.

Wyldstyle, Chase, Cap. America and Laval watched Emmet walk away from them; Chase lowering his sun glasses slowly as Emmet passed him.

"Something's changed about him," said Laval at last under his breath, glancing at Chase and Wyldstyle.

"What do you expect? He's just come back from the dead; who knows what he's seen? It's enough to make anyone different to what they were like before," said Wyldstyle defensively, though she had to admit; this wasn't like the Emmet she knew.

Nevertheless, she followed after Emmet; she, in turn, was followed by Chase, Captain America and Laval; the Lion Prince replacing the sword back onto his back.

* * *

"Alright, let's keep this quiet and we might not get attacked," said Iron Man, hovering above the ground, since he knew he would attract too much attention if he walked like the other two.

Well, Batman was walking; Benny was floating along between Batman and Iron Man, the two masked fighters making sure that Benny stayed on course.

"Hmm…I don't need to be told what to do by some copycat," grunted Batman, appeared from the shadows for a brief second.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Iron Man, pausing for a minute.

"Well, let's look at it; you're part of an advancement in weaponry, I'm an advancement in weaponry. You've got your company, I've got my company. You fight in a suit you created; you can see where I'm going with this, can't you?" grunted Batman.

"If anything, you're a copy of me," said Iron Man defensively, lifting his mask up to revealed his annoyed face.

"Uh, guys…" said Benny.

"Well, there's one thing that you don't copy from me…"

"And what's that?"

"Guys…"

"I keep my mask on."

"Well, at least I don't sound like a need some kind of cough tablet," said Iron Man, his voice getting steadily louder.

"Guys…" said Benny, a slight alarm to his tone.

"What?!" asked Batman and Iron Man together, turning their heads to look at Benny at the same time.

Benny just pointed in front of them, along the corridor they were trying to sneak down. Batman and Iron Man both turned around to see what Benny was talking about.

Before them, stood Storm Troopers, Shadow Troopers, Battle Droids, as well as Henchmen filling the corridor in front of them; each one of the figures in front of them holding some kind of weapon.

"Oh…"

* * *

"I trust that this is going to work, Brick? You managed to get all the parts I requested?" asked Doctor Inferno, as he and one other person watched Magneto float up, with a few metallic bricks, and attach them to their required space; the super-weapon was nearing completion.

"Hey, 'Ferno. When 'ave I ever let youse down before?" asked the other figure, a thick accent to him that would reminded someone of the Italian District of Bricksburg.

This figure was wearing mostly purple clothing, like purple trousers and purple jacket, with a bronze skull hanging from his neck on a chain. A purple fedora covered his head in shadows; but it seemed to glow a strange green, revealing it to be somewhat a cross between an octopus and a crab.

"I suppose…it is nearly complete. Soon, the worlds shall kneel at my feet," said Inferno, a sadistic smirk on his face.

"But what 'bout that there, uh…whatshisname…Anti-Builder?" asked Brick Daddy.

"I am not concerned about him; he is a part of my plan. Albeit a bit later than I would have thought, but nevertheless, all the parts of my plan are falling into place. Oh, before I forget…" said Inferno, taking a few golden coins from behind him and handing them to Brick Daddy.

Brick Daddy took them and began counting them; before he realised something.

"Hey! This ain't what we agreed on!"

He turned back to Inferno, but was met with the barrel of a pistol; a bright white light flashed, and Brick Daddy was gone. The only thing that remained was his purple fedora.

"Ungrateful…" sighed Inferno, yet with a sadistic smile on his face, as he gathered his pay back and pocketed it.


	23. Chapter 23

"Wait," said Chase softly, his voice barely audible, as he pushed his arm out and stopped Emmet from walking around him; he turned his head to look at the Master Builder, before holding his other hand to his lips, signalling Emmet to stay quiet.

Chase then slowly moved his head around the corner a bit, before quickly pulling it back again after he spotted a few Storm Troopers patrolling the corridor; and they were heading their way.

Emmet slowly peaked around Chase and saw the Storm Troopers heading towards them; yet, instead of feeling some sort of nervousness in the depths of his stomach, Emmet felt as though he knew what he should do. But he didn't act yet; he wanted to make sure he got at the right moment.

Chase made some sort of signal to the others, taking his pistol out from his side as he slowly moved his head around, checking on the Storm Troopers; he saw that they had paused and were checking down the side corridors that connected to the corridor Emmet, Chase and the others were in.

He took his chance and quietly, yet silently, ran across the space and to the other side of the corridor, hiding behind a water cooler. He then gestured for the others to follow what he did.

Captain America was the first to act; he quickly ran forward and jumped across the space, gracefully jumping across the corridor while the Storm Troopers weren't looking and landed without a sound and quickly moved to beside Chase, keeping his shield from making any sound.

Laval was next; although he was a bit weighed down by the golden armour around his shoulders, he was surprisingly nimble on his feet; he was agile and quiet, making Emmet think he was more in tune with his ancestry than he first thought. He too landed on the other side without the Storm Troopers spotting him and pressed himself against the wall.

Wyldstyle's turn was up; as Emmet had seen previously when he had woken up after Bad Cop's interrogation, Wyldstyle was silent, swift and nimble. Her parkour training had been good to her, especially when it came to points such as this. She got across with little to no difficulty and joined Chase, Laval and Captain America.

Now, it was Emmet's turn.

Taking a deep breath, Emmet quickly tried running across the gap; but the Universe seemed to be against him today, since at that very moment, the Storm Troopers went to investigate their end of the corridor.

"Hey, you! Stop!" shouted one of the Storm Troopers, before Emmet ducked to avoid a hail of laser fire aimed at him, a few lasers missing him by a hair.

"Emmet!" cried Wyldstyle, not wanting to lose her boyfriend again for the second time.

Chase, Laval and Captain America drew their respective weapons and jumped out into the corridor, with Chase in the middle, pointing his gun, with Laval to his left, holding his sword defensively, and Captain America to his right, his shield ready to throw at a moment's notice.

Yet, all of these were unneeded; for the blasters stopped suddenly. The reason they stopped, however, were what shocked the three male figures.

One of the Storm Troopers appeared as though it had been suddenly ripped apart; all of the components that made up his body were separated completely, all of the pieces littering the ground of the corridor. The other one, so far, had dropped its blaster and was letting out choking sounds as it was held a few inches above the floor. Emmet had his hand lifted up, but something seemed different.

His hand that was held up was shaking a bit, and a bit of red light could be seem coming from his eyes; almost as though red mist was radiating off of his eyes. There was also a darker gold coming from the Chi in his chest, keeping him alive. It was almost…like there was this…

Dark aura coming off of the otherwise kind, happy and gentle Master Builder.

"Emmet?" asked Wyldstyle slowly, moving out from behind the side of the corridor and joined the other figures at the end of the corridor.

The named figure turned his head slightly, but they couldn't see his eyes; the choking Storm Trooper suddenly broke apart, all of its limbs separating and falling to the floor, the helmet rolling along the floor for a few seconds, as Emmet shook his head and held a hand to his forehead.

Wyldstyle quickly moved between Laval and Chase, and quickly moved to check on her boyfriend. "Emmet?" she asked slowly, putting a hand on Emmet's shoulder.

He flinched slightly at the touch to his shoulder, before Emmet turned his head around to face Wyldstyle; his eyes were just as they normally were, and the Chi on and in his chest were the same soft, golden glow.

"That headache's killing me," Emmet muttered under his breath, holding his head for a second before he leaned against the side of the wall; Wyldstyle at his side if he needed some support at any point.

"We'll scout on ahead; make sure it's clear the way back to Inferno," said Chase, holstering his gun once more before he turned to nod at Captain America and Laval.

The two returned the nod and they headed down the corridor; though they did pause for a moment when they passed the remains of the Storm Troopers.

"Emmet…what happened just then? Why did you do that to those Troopers? That wasn't what you're normally like," asked Wyldstyle once the other figures had moved out of hearing range.

Emmet rubbed his head slowly, saying, "Honestly, I…I don't know; I didn't even know I was doing it until I heard your voice. It was like…I didn't know what I was doing; like this…inner thought was telling me what to do…."

Wyldstyle looked at Emmet in concern, finding what he was saying worrying; this hadn't come up against any of the Master Builders before, and that made her more worried that it was first seen from her boyfriend.

They were interrupted a few moments later by Laval coming back, saying, "We've found a clear way to Inferno, but we have to move quickly. Who knows what other secrets Inferno's done with this place…"

Wyldstyle glanced up at Laval and nodded, before she looked over at Emmet in case he needed some help getting up; but Emmet got up without any help from Wyldstyle, though he did seem a bit unsteady when he tried to walk.

But he quickly recovered and walked after Laval, leaving a concerned and worried Wyldstyle behind him. She quickly got to her feet and ran after the other two figures.


	24. Chapter 24

Laval was right; he, Agent Chase and Captain America had managed to find a way to get to the main room where President Business used to control Octan; but now, Inferno was control things through his puppet of bad guys. Thankfully, the others hadn't run into anymore Storm Troopers or Henchmen.

Emmet looked up at the heavily armoured door of the main office, which had been heavily re-enforced with more metallic bricks; it looked as though Inferno was trying to protect it against whatever Inferno was planning.

"How do we plan on getting in?" asked Captain America, slowly taking his shield out from on his back to holding it on his forearm, as he paced around the length of the re-enforced door.

"I don't know; this door looks as though Inferno's trying to protect himself for what he's planning," said Agent Chase, taking out a scanner from one of the pockets and scanned the door for a few seconds. "It's made of Adamantium; it's an unbreakable metal that comes from the Universe of the Avengers," informed Chase.

"It's also that same stuff that partly makes up my shield," said Captain America, gesturing to the weapon on his arm.

"So, if it's unbreakable, how are we planning on getting in?" asked Wyldstyle, gently tapping a part of the door.

Emmet was slowly spacing out from the others around him; he was focused on the door in front of him, his Master Builder-like vision slowly taking over his vision, searching for bricks that would be easy for the rest of the door would fall.

He approached the door and slowly placed his hand against the door, and he began searching for the right brick to take out. After a few minutes of silence, in Emmet's ears, when in actual fact the others were talking to each other about getting into the room; but Emmet still wasn't finding anything that could help him in getting the door down.

Gritting his teeth in strange frustration that he didn't often feel, Emmet could see his vision was starting to become tinted red; things had really changed for him since he had come back from the dead. He suddenly threw his other fist against the door, leaving a loud echo of his fist connecting with the door going down both ends of the corridor.

It caused Wyldstyle, Chase and Captain America to jump.

The three of them turned to look at Emmet; again, Wyldstyle saw the dark golden glow coming from the Golden Chi in Emmet's chest, and could now see the red glowing coming from his eyes that she had partly seen before; but now, she could clearly see it. His eyes had been replaced from their normal look and were now red eyes.

A strange look for a, normally, kind and gentle person.

"Emmet? Emmet, you OK?" asked Wyldstyle, trying to approach her boyfriend; but she was held back by Chase, who shook his head gently at her, silently saying that it would be safer for her. Wyldstyle looked back at Chase, before turning to look at Emmet once again.

He hadn't moved from his spot he had been in when Wyldstyle had last glanced at him; his eyes were still glowing, and the golden glow of the Chi in his chest was getting ever darker.

Suddenly, a pain-filled, tormented scream came from Emmet; his hands flew to his head and he fell to the floor, rocking around on his sides and back as he continued to scream; the sound echoing loudly around almost the entire of President Business' Tower.

Wyldstyle quickly pushed past Chase and ran to Emmet, kneeling down beside him as she tried to figure out what was wrong with her.

"What's wrong with him?!" Wyldstyle asked desperately, trying to calm her boyfriend as Chase and Laval came rushing over, with Captain America standing guard of the others in case the sound of screaming attracting any sort of bad attention.

"I'm trying to find out!" said Chase, slight alarm in his voice as he took his personal scanner out from his pocket once more as he scanned it over Emmet's body; but what he found caused more alarm.

"Nothing; I can't pick anything up on my scanner," said Chase, glancing up at Laval and Wyldstyle with alarm both in his voice and his eyes.

"Are you sure your strange device is working correctly? Maybe I can fix it," said Laval, holding his sword out, and gesturing to it when he said he could fix Chase's scanner.

"Uh…it's OK, I've got this," said Chase, shielding his scanner away from Laval's sword as he tried another frequency to see if that made any difference. All the while, Emmet's screams and shouts of pain echoed throughout the building; Chase was surprised that nobody had come at the first shout.

"Anything?!" asked Wyldstyle in desperation, continuing to try and comfort her boyfriend, but she wasn't making any sort of progress; the screams seemed to be getting louder and more pain filled.

Suddenly, mid-way during his next scan, Chase's scanner went off in a few blips and Chase looked at it; his eyes widened slightly, before he spoke. "There's this…this dark force coming off of Emmet," he said slowly, glancing up at Laval.

"What?" asked Wyldstyle softly, glancing up at Chase for a second before Emmet sudden lashed out.

His hand lashed to the side and threw Chase's scanner violently to one side, forcing the scanner to one side and smashed it against the wall; sending it flying into several pieces.

Chase turned to look at Wyldstyle once again, before he continued, "There is this strange, kinda old evil that seems to be inside him, Wyldstyle; and I don't just mean inside him, physically. This evil is inside him, _mentally_."

Wyldstyle looked at Chase in slight shock for a few seconds, before her grip suddenly tightened on Emmet's shoulders as he began to thrash a bit, as though he was trying to break free of Wyldstyle's hold.

"I…I don't understand," said Wyldstyle softly, trying to keep Emmet and her tone in check.

Suddenly, the door behind them opened up down the middle, and it slowly opened up; once it was fully open, revealing Dr Inferno standing in front of the door, with Magneto, Venom and Sam Sinister to his right side, and Darth Maul, Boba Fett and Darth Vader to his left; the Sith beings wielding their lightsabers and heavy, laboured breathing came from Darth Vader.

"Ah, welcome! I'm glad that you've turned up; it's been such a while since we've seen each other. Especially you, Emmet," said Dr Inferno, a sadistic smile on his face as he rubbed his hands together.

"What have you done with him, you creep!" shouted Wyldstyle, though she stayed where she was to make sure Emmet stayed where he was. But she was beginning to find it harder to hold Emmet down.

"Oh, I haven't done anything; I simply pushed a few dominos into place. Also, I think that is quiet an improvement for you, Emmet; the red eyes have a nice vibe to it," said Dr Inferno with a smirk, before he slowly began pacing again; the bad guys to either side of him continuing to kept up their fighting stances.

"How about I tell you a bit of a story? It could provide useful; for what is to come," said Inferno, stopping his pacing and looked directly at Chase and Wyldstyle; Laval and Captain America were keeping their stances against the bad guys.

"Years ago, back before any of us were even around, there was only a few figures in the world; though there were a few that stood out from the rest; there was pathetic, weak 'good' group, and a single bad figure that I, personally, admire; The Anti-Builder."

"The Anti-Builder is polar-opposite to what you Master Builders do; where you create, The Anti-Builder destroys. But the other, stupid group of good figures, somehow managed to best him and destroy his physical form. But what they didn't know, is that he survived, _mentally. _And he has been taking over figures ever since; since the original plans for our ancestors, to us as we are now."

"What makes you think that this is important now?" asked Chase, quickly taking his gun out and aiming it at Inferno, though quickly glanced at either side of him to keep the other bad guys in eye sight.

"Why, isn't it obvious? Your friend, Emmet, has become possessed…by The Anti-Builder."


	25. Chapter 25

"What?!" asked Wyldstyle, her eyes going wide in horror.

"This isn't good," said Chase, backing up to stand next to Wyldstyle and the struggling Emmet, trying to keep all enemies in sight at all times.

Though his gun was ripped from his hands, as Magneto used his powers and all but pulled Chase a few paces forward before the gun left the Agent's hand. The gun was sent flying across the room, before landing in Magneto's hand.

"Uh…such primitive weaponry," scoffed Magneto, rolling an eye slowly before he threw the gun to one side; the force being so great that it imbedded itself into the wall, barrel first.

"Oh, it is definitely not good; well, for you, anyway," said Dr Inferno, a light, but sinister, chuckle to his voice as he spoke, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

A few seconds later, Wyldstyle felt Emmet grab her forearms and, moments later, she was sent flying through the air in Lord Business' office; she hit the wall, barely missing the windows into the Void below.

Chase watched Wyldstyle's flight path, before he turned his head sharply back to Emmet; the construction worker was slowly getting to his feet, his eyes darkening to a dark red, matching the colour of the, once Golden, now Blood Red Chi, in his chest.

Emmet slowly paced a few seconds forward, his hands going to his head to hold it in place, as he grunted in pain; but as more grunts came from him, they started to become distorted and deeper. Suddenly, Emmet's arms were thrown out and he shouted loudly.

Not a second later, a large column of blood red light came bursting through the roof, temporarily blinding all those in the room, as it landed over Emmet, throwing the figure into a silhouette. As the area around Emmet seemed to burn or fade away in flames, the shouts coming from Emmet started to become more distorted, as though he was fazing in and out of reality.

"Emmet!" shouted Laval, blocking his eyes with his forearm while holding his Chi Blade in his other, trying to approach the column of red; but when he was near, a shot of red lightning sparked out from the column, hitting the ground at Laval's feet.

Laval would've been history; if Captain America hadn't tackled him out of the way, and tackled both of them out of harm's way.

Looking back over their shoulders, Laval and Captain America noticed the light intensifying; but at the same time, the area of which the column covered was growing smaller and smaller, as though concentrating whatever it was doing into one area.

And just like it had appeared, the red column of light disappeared; if one was to just arrive, they would have only know something had happened was by the burning ring at the centre of the room, with the good and bad factions of people on either side of the circle, cautious approaching to see what was in the centre.

Chase, Captain America and Laval couldn't see any of the colours that they would associate with Emmet; no orange, no blue, no brown…not even the yellow of his face. The only colours that were in the circle of fire, were red and black.

A figure slowly raised up from the thin layer of ash that had formed during the strange appearance of the red column, which would remind one of the myth of Phoenix's being reborn from the ashes of its previous life.

If there was one word to describe the figure that was rising up, it would be; dark. The figure was clad in black robes, with a few red accents on the chest and black arms and gloves. He had black legs, with red accents from the robes on the legs, as well as the robes that hung around from his neck, going down to his feet.

The torso had a few symbols on it; one stood out in particular, which appeared to be a number of tally marks covering the right side. But what they were counting, no-one knew.

A pair of black vambraces were around the wrists of the figure, again, with dark red accents. A black hood covered a bit of the figure's head in shadows. Though what could be seen of the face was that there was a red light coming from under the hood, looking as though it was replacing where the eyes should be. A pair of swords hanging at the sides of the figure.

"Emmet?" asked Chase cautiously, taking a few steps closer slowly, pulling out a secondary pistol, just in case.

No reply came from the figure, who only turned to face Chase and the other good guys; they got a response, however, in the form of the figure raising a hand up. This was quickly followed by a choking feeling in Laval, Chase and Captain America's throat.

The three figures gagged, Laval dropped his Chi Blade, Cap. America dropping his shield and Chase's gun dropping to the ground, as all three of them were lifted into the air a few feet above the ground. The figure turned his hand slowly, and the figures felt the very life starting to fade away from the very atoms of their body.

"The Anti-Builder is here," commented Dr Inferno, a sadistic, and insane, smile on his face as he watched the Anti-Builder slowly deal with Chase and his two comrades.

Chase looked down at his hand, and was alarmed to see that his hand was slowly separating from his arm, and an agonising pain filled his body. He glanced over at Captain America and Laval; Laval was losing one of his arms, and Cap. America was dealing with losing his legs.

Before anything serious, and permanent, happened, Wyldstyle must have woken up from her attack, and quickly ran the short distance between herself and the Anti-Builder, and tackled him out of the ring of fire. The figure that were being choked and disassembled were rebuilt and dropped to the ground, trying to catch their breath.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Boy. Friend's. Body!" shouted Wyldstyle, punching the Anti-Builder's head between each of her words, her anger reflecting off both her words and her fists. After she landed a few more, the Anti-Builder recovered from the surprise attack.

He grabbed Wyldstyle's fists as they came in, and with super-hero force, spun around and threw Wyldstyle at Chase and Laval; the two male figures were only getting up when Wyldstyle knocked into them, knocking them onto their back once again.

"You're no match for the Anti-Builder; he has the plans of over a thousand ideas in his head, and more than a million ways to disassemble you; a hundred thousand of which, you probably don't even know!" shouted Inferno, a sadistic chuckle coming off of him as he approached Anti-Builder, who didn't seem to care for the bay guys behind him; focusing on the people in front of him.

His fists slowly becoming covered in red flames, the Anti-Builder slowly approached Laval, Chase, Captain America and Wyldstyle; the four of them getting into fighting stances.


	26. Chapter 26

Anti-Builder then ran the short distance between himself and the four good guys, closing the gap in next to no time; one of his fire-covered fist made contact with Laval's chest before he could defend himself, sending a few sparks flying from his golden armour, and the bright blue Chi orb flickered a few times, as he was thrown back against the wall, leaving a small indent in the wall after he fell to the ground.

His next target was Chase; and while the Agent put up a defence with a few karate moves he had been taught in basic training, even landing a few punches to the side of Anti-Builder's head, he was swiftly dealt with and thrown behind Anti-Builder; a loud 'oof!' came behind Anti-Builder, meaning Chase had made contact with one of the bad guys behind him.

Next, was Captain America; this proved to be a bit more of a challenge, since the Shield was getting in the way a lot, and the Captain was getting behind it a lot more.

"I thought you were more of a man than a mere shield!" taunted Dr Inferno from afar.

The Patriotic Hero scowled behind his shield and, after the last punch from the Anti-Builder was pulled back, Captain America quickly threw his shield to one side, which ricocheted off of the wall and knocked Dr Inferno to the ground, with an angered 'ahh!'

When he turned back to face Anti-Builder, he was met with a series of quick, almost blindingly so, punches to his face and his torso, sending him back a few paces. He tried to fit in a few punches to gain some sort of foothold against the bay guy, but the Anti-Builder was faster than Captain America. After a few seconds, Captain America was hit by a solid punch to the stomach and thrown into the air. When he came back down again, Anti-Builder spun around and did a roundhouse kick to the Cap., sending him flying out of the window, and down to the Void below.

Finally, it was down to just Wyldstyle; she had jumped into the air before Anti-Builder looked at her, and after kicking up and over Anti-Builder's face, she rolled behind him and picked up Laval's Chi Blade, and the Cap.'s Shield, after it had come back from the trick shot. She then held the Shield in her right hand, and the sword in her left, taking a defensive stance against Anti-Builder.

Anti-Builder turned back to face Wyldstyle, who shouted, "Get out of Emmet's body!" before she ran at him.

The Anti-Builder lifted a forearm up to block an attack from Wyldstyle, with a few sparks coming off when the sword blade made contact with his vambraces-covered forearm. He managed to hold up his forearm, with the sword shaking slightly with the force Wyldstyle was putting into the sword.

After a few seconds of the standoff and a glare shared between Wyldstyle and Anti-Builder, the male quickly grabbed the sword blade with his other hand and pushed the sword up and off his vambraces. With the split-second he had to make a move, Anti-Builder kicked his leg forward and directly into the Cap.'s shield.

The force of the impact sent Wyldstyle sliding back a few paces, scuff marks appearing on the ground when she was pushed back. Though she quickly recovered and re-adjusted her stance, ready to take on anything that the Anti-Builder could throw at her.

But then he did something that no-one, not even the likes of Dr Inferno, could have thought of doing.

The Anti-Builder slowly moved back into a normal stance, and lifted its hands up to its black hood. Slowly, the hood was lowered behind the Anti-Builder's head; at which point, Wyldstyle let into a shocked gasp, the shield and sword dropping out of her hands and to the ground.

The figure's head was Emmet's; his signature hair as clean as ever, apart from that one point at the back that was sticking up, along with his signature smile and kind eyes that could be noticed by many as Emmet's.

"E-Emmet?" asked Wyldstyle, her voice shaking badly as she took a cautious step towards the figure, which she was beginning to question if it was truly Emmet or just the Anti-Builder playing some kind of cruel, sick joke.

Emmet's face smiled softly at Wyldstyle, really beginning to question if it was Emmet or just the Anti-Builder's clothes using Emmet's face to taunt Wyldstyle.

"Hey Lucy…" said Emmet softly, a greeting smile on his face as he spoke.

Before Wyldstyle could get any closer and even touch Emmet's face to make sure, the corner of Emmet's smile started to crack, spreading up the sides of his cheeks and around the back of his head. Wyldstyle gasped in horror, taking a quick step back.

The cracks continued, slowly covering the entire head and hair piece of Emmet. "What took y**ou so long?" **asked Emmet, his voice darkening towards the end of the sentence as small, cracked sections of the head piece started to fall away from the face, the chunk falling to the ground and burning up. This revealed a dark, black face underneath the yellow skin of the Emmet Mask.

Soon, enough of the chunks of Emmet's face fell away for the rest of the mask to fall apart completely. This exposed a black face with a red line going through the centre of it, as though it was a replacement for where someone's eyes should be.

"**There is no Emmet; there is no hope. There is only fear and panic; pain and destruction…destruction and de-construction. I am the Anti-Builder! And you will die at my hand!" **roared the true face of the Anti-Builder, lifting his hood up roughly to cover his face once more as he put his hands together, slowly forming a small, concentrated ball of red fire to fire at Wyldstyle while she was still in shock.

But just as he was about to deliver the final blow, the sound of engines came from the cracked window that Cap. America had fallen through, and a sound of a fast round of bullets came from the window. All of them were aimed at the Anti-Builder, who was trying to stop the bullets from hitting him.

Wyldstyle glanced over at the source of the sound, and saw that Captain America was standing on the top of the flying vehicle.

"Wyldstyle! Quick; get Laval and Chase! We've got an extraction, but we've only got a few seconds!" shouted Captain America over the sound of the engines.

But Wyldstyle felt numb; she was sure that it was what Anti-Builder had both done physically and had broken inside her mentally; she just…couldn't accept the fact that Emmet may be gone for good.

"Wyldstyle!"

"I've got her, Captain!" shouted Chase, before he and Laval, after he recovered his weapon, ran towards Wyldstyle and ran towards the Quinjet and their way out.

Anti-Builder roared in anger as the good guys got into the Quinjet and flew off to a safer location to that of President Business' Tower.


	27. Chapter 27

"Director Fury, can you give us any information on Code Name: Anti-Builder?" asked Captain America through the communications link in the Quinjet, following a dead silence in the flying vehicle.

"_Give me a few minutes; I'll see if there's anything I can drag up from the Archives," _came Nick Fury's voice behind the static, before the static took over once more and the vehicle was thrown into silence once more; not even the low, rumbling sound of the engines on either side of the Quinjet could break it.

Captain America looked around the main compartment of the Quinjet; Black Widow and Hawkeye must have dropped by another side of the Tower first, since Iron Man and Batman were already in the jet when he, Wyldstyle, Laval and Chase had got into the vehicle.

"Where's the blue space man? I swear that he was with you when we split up," said Chase a little bit ago, when they had first got into the Quinjet.

Batman and Iron Man shared a look when they were asked that question, before Iron Man sighed and answered with, "We were ambushed by a few of Inferno's henchman, some Storm Troopers and some Battle Droids. They…They took Benny; we don't know where they took him. H…He's gone…"

Captain America looked down slowly, a sigh of defeat escaping him; they had lost two good men today. Emmet and Benny….two brave souls, lost to the workings of Dr Inferno.

He glanced around the rest of the vehicle; Laval and Chase were talking amongst themselves, and Chase was assisting Laval in making changes and repairs to Laval's Chi Blade, as it had been damaged during the fight with Anti-Builder.

As his thoughts drifted back to the Dark Destroyer, Captain America looked over at Wyldstyle.

The parkour Master Builder had kept to herself since the trip had started away from Business' Tower, and it was starting to worry Cap.; she was curled up on the seat she was sat on, and her voice was void of any emotion.

Captain America slowly walked over to Wyldstyle, putting his shield over his shoulder and onto his back as he reached Wyldstyle.

"Hey…how're you holding up?" asked Cap. America softly, kneeling down beside Wyldstyle and resting a hand on her shoulder slowly.

Wyldstyle looked around at Captain America for a second, before her face went cold again as she looked down again, a few tears forming in the corner of her eyes before she could wipe them away.

"He's gone…" she whispered softly, though it was clear that her voice was shattered; her will had been broken, and her spirit was in tatters.

Captain America slowly nodded, knowing what, or rather who, Wyldstyle was talking about; the corruption of Emmet had taken a toll on all of them, but it had hit Wyldstyle the hardest. What with Emmet being her boyfriend, Wyldstyle had been the most devastated and had taken the lost worse than any of the others on board.

But Captain America didn't press on the matter too much; simply because he was getting a response from Director Fury in the cockpit of the Quinjet.

As he walked back to the cockpit, Iron Man got up before him and into the cockpit first. He connected his suit to the communication link, and said, "Talk to me."

"_We've got limited data on Code Name: ANTI-BUILDER. But what we have got is…rather worrying; he's a Level 9 Threat, the same as Galactus. He's capable of completely destroying worlds, and erase beings from existence completely. So be weary when trying to fight him," _informed Director Fury, his voice, strangely, getting more blocked with static as he spoke.

"Can you give up any more information?" asked Captain America, taking the communicator for Ion Man and asking Director Fury the question.

"_Sorry, Cap.; that's all the information we've got about him. S.H.E.I.L.D. are pretty much as in the dark as you are with this," _said Director Fury.

Suddenly, the communications went off completely, filling the room with static. Captain America and Iron Man looked at one another, sharing an alarm look as Iron Man tried to reconnect the communications.

"Hello? Fury? Fury, you reading us?" asked Iron Man, his normally calm and collect voice starting to form with panic in.

A loud 'clunk' came from above them, and all of the figures in the Quinjet flinched slightly and fell silent; all silently hoping that it was just a one of.

But it wasn't.

Another metal clunk soon followed the first one, along with a second, and a third. Captain America quickly retrieved his shield from his back, and Iron Man's helmet came down in his head once more. Black Widow quickly opened the back entrance panel for the Quinjet, revealing that they were flying in the middle of a heavy rain storm.

"Black Widow, can you get us anything?" asked Captain America over the howling wind.

"Sorry; all the instruments aren't responding," called back Black Widow, as she loaded one of her pistols and started loading the other; Hawkeye pulling his bow from over his shoulder as he got his quiver ready.

They were soon given a kind of answer a few seconds later.

A large hand suddenly appeared, grabbing onto the back panel of the Quinjet from underneath, leaving a few dents and causing the metal to groan from the stress of extra weight.

Captain America, Laval and Iron Man all quickly got into defensive positions, ready to strike the large thing if it turned out to be hostile.

The arm, which had a red fist and orange forearm, with the tint of red armour on the upper arm, slowly pulled up the rest of body that was attached to the arm. This revealed a large body, at least four or five times taller than the figures in the Quinjet, with limbs of orange and red armour. A fiery sword with a silver hand guard was slung over the shoulder and waist of the larger-than-life figure. His face seemed to be a red helmet, covering a light green head.

"What the….?" asked Captain America, his voice dripping with shock as he looked up at the towering titan.

"I don't know what it is, but I want one," said Iron Man, his Tony Stark persona coming through for a second before he got back in the game.

The large figure continued to look down at the figures without a word, the smaller figures finding it rather intimidating.

"Rogers! We've got too much weight; we're going down!" said Black Widow, and that was when the other figures noticed the steep dive of the Quinjet, heading towards what sounded like an ocean.

"We've got to bail!" shouted Captain America, and Iron Man quickly loaded up one of his powerful arm cannons and fired at the chest of the larger figure; the strike hit home, and the figure was flung out of the Quinjet.

But it was too late; the dive was too steep to pull out of, and they were getting too close to the ocean.

Despite Captain America's desperate attempts to get everyone into either life jackets or parachutes, the ocean surface hit them before he could get everyone some form of safety.

The Quinjet hit the ocean at such a force that it was like hitting headlong into a brick wall, shattering the jet to pieces. 


	28. Chapter 28

Wyldstyle felt herself getting dropped on some kind of floor after being unconscious for an unknown period of time; but it was enough to wake her up, and start coughing up any water that she had unintentionally swallowed when she almost drowned.

After a few chesty coughs, Wyldstyle lifted her head up and looked around; her vision was still a bit blurry from being on the brink of death, but she could still make out the forms of Chase, Laval and who she assumed was either Captain America or Iron Man; the outline didn't seem to give much detail.

Then, when her vision cleared enough, she saw that, during the crash, Iron Man's helmet had somehow managed to get onto Captain America's head. Though it was quickly righted when Tony Stark, clearing the water from his ears, grabbed his helmet and took it off Captain America's head.

"Jarvis, you there? Enjoy your swim?" Wyldstyle heard Iron Man say to, apparently, his helmet.

Though Wyldstyle's thoughts were interrupted when she heard movement and a clutter of voices in front of herself and the others; there were several figures, some of which were sitting upon thrones. And behind these regular-sized figures, there were more of the larger figures that Wyldstyle and the others had seen either; including the one that Iron Man had attacked earlier. Though Wyldstyle wasn't sure _how _earlier.

"Wesa want to knowsa why yousa here?" asked one of the figures, the one that was on the highest throne and had some sort of headpiece. Judging from the appearance of the figure, and the number of figures of throne and in headpieces, they were at some sort of alien palace…underwater.

"Rugor Nass," said Chase under his breath, who had slowly moved over to Wyldstyle and helped her to her feet, glancing between 'Rugor Nass' and the large figures that they had come into contact with earlier.

"Wesa see yousa knowsa who wesa are; wesa want to knowsa why yousa are here," said Rugor Nass, resting both of his hands against the arm rests of his thone.

"They're not to be trusted; they attacked me with no reason. I was attacked by the little metal one!" shouted the red armoured large-figure, drawing his sword from his back and pointing it at Iron Man.

Naturally, Iron Man, Captain America and, surprisingly, Laval, took up arms to defend themselves if need be against the large figures.

"Hey, hey; let's all just calm down a bit, OK? I'm sure we can work something out," said Agent Chase, slowly moving between the two factions of figures, trying to calm things down.

As he did this, another large figure, a bit taller than the red armoured one, stepped out from somewhere and pushed the red armoured figure back, saying, "Tahu, just try and keep calm. I mean, they probably didn't mean it; you did surprise them."

"Are you questioning me, Lewa?" asked Tahu hotly.

"No; just merely informing you."

The two factions continued to argue among themselves, trying to get their respected members to listen to the one that was trying to talk some sense into them. Though throughout all of it, Wyldstyle was completely quiet; she just looked around her.

To Wyldstyle, all of this arguing was just pointless and a waste of time; for every moment they were arguing among themselves, the more of Emmet was becoming corrupt through the evil of The Anti-Builder. Yet she didn't have the will to speak up; she just kept to herself, trying not to curl up into herself in front of all these figures.

"Look, this is getting us no-where!" Chase suddenly shouted, causing a short silence to fill through the underwater citadel.

"I agree with the Agent one," said a third figure that came out from the shadows. The figure had black under bricks, with a bit of silver armour with red spikes coming out from either shoulder. A large blaster was attached to one of the hands.

"Thank you, Onua," said Lewa, gesturing towards the Earth member of the Toa Mata.

The larger figures all looked at one another, before they all walked into another section of the citadel they were in so that they could talk in private.

Chase and Wyldstyle then both turned around to face the other figures that had accompanied them; and found that Hawkeye and Black Widow were among them, though Hawkeye still had his bow.

"What do you think those things were?" asked Captain America, as the ground huddled together so they could talk among themselves with a bit of privacy.

"My scanners tell me that they are a group of advanced beings called Bionicles. And if my scanners are telling me the right thing, then the members that we've come into contact with are part of a small group of warrior Bionicles called the 'Toa Mata'. Though my scanners have been messing up recently; I cannot get any more data that can be confirmed as valid," answered Chase, glancing behind him to look at the Alien-like race that was surrounding the area they were within.

"And where exactly are we? It sort of reminds me of Chima, but at the same time, it…doesn't," asked Laval, looking over both his shoulders until Iron Man pulled his head back around so he could continue to be in the conversation.

"Otoh Gunga, the largest Gungan city on the planet of Naboo; we must have travelled to the Star Wars universe. Oh, and the Gungan's are the species that mostly inhabit the waters of this planet," informed Chase professionally.

"OK…so, why are these two species together? 'Cause these two kinds in particular don't seem to be the types to team up together," asked Iron Man, lifting his mask up to talk to the others directly.

"I think I know…" said Wyldstyle, speaking up for the first time in a while.

"Inferno and his weapon…" said Chase in conclusion, shaking his head as he added, "They must have heard of it and formed some sort of loose alliance to protect both of their people."

They were cut from their conversations again when the three members of the Toa Mata returned, and turned to face the other two species.

"If you are here to try and ask us for help against the Mad Doctor, then you can forget about it; we barely have enough soldiers among us as it is," said Tuha, folding his arms over his chest as he glared down through bright yellowy-green eyes.

"Wesa say the same thingsa," said Rugor Nass, folding his arms over his chest slowly.

Chase sighed softly under his breath; that was an idea that he was thinking of as he ws talking among the others. But that idea seemed to be shot down when Tuha and Rugor Nass disagreed to forming any more alliances.

"The only thing we will provide is transport away from this place," added one of Rugor Nass's advisors, gesturing to a kind of transport that the Gungan's used.

With a final look at the other species, the group moved towards the transport out of the citadel. Though Wyldstyle did glance back once; she saw the other two larger figures that had talked with the leader, looking at the group as they left.

It was as though they didn't agree with what their leader said…

* * *

Dr Inferno and Doctor Octopus were making final adjustments to Dr Inferno's weapon, which he had newly named 'Disassembler-500'. The two grabbed the tools they needed for the adjustment by Doctor Octopus' extra arms, and they returned them to the extra arms so that they didn't go off and try to grab Dr Inferno's legs.

Though they were both having trouble concentrating on making sure they were doing the right thing, and not about to do something that would blow them and everyone around them up in an instant, what with The Anti-Builder training with a few Storm Troopers.

Well, I say 'training'; rather, The Anti-Builder was attacking the pretty-much defenceless Storm Troopers, resorting them to nothing more than piles of their limbs in mere seconds.

"Honestly, can't he do that somewhere else?" asked Doc Ock, throwing one of the tools away in annoyance.

"Do not worry; he'll be doing that to those pesky Resisting figures. That is, unless our Assassins don't get to them first…" said Dr Inferno.

"Assassins?" asked Doc Ock, his voice curious.

"Yes, Assassins; well, two of them are known Assassins. Though one of them is technically a Merc…with an annoying Mouth on him."

"The Mercenary with the Mouth? What an odd nickname," said Doc Ock, before he went back to finishing off the weapon.


	29. Chapter 29

**WARNING! This chapter contains a spoiler for Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Read at own risk!**

* * *

As the transport that had taken them from the Naboo to Bricksburg headed back to the Gungan Citadel, Wyldstyle, Laval, Captain America, Iron Man and Agent Chase slowly walked from the harbour of Bricksburg towards the main city.

"Uh…guys?" asked Iron Man as they walked down one of the thinner streets of the city.

"What is it?" asked Agent Chase, turning around as he spoke, still walking.

"Shouldn't there be more people here? Garvin tells me the population density of Bricksburg is about fifteen people per square meter; but…there's no-one on the streets," said Iron Man.

And when they got to the main street of Bricksburg City, Iron Man was proven right.

There wasn't anyone in the streets of Bricksburg; there weren't even any cars running on the roads. And it was…quiet; there wasn't any music playing on any of the mega speakers that could be heard all around the city. It was slightly…creepy.

"Why do I get the feeling that something's going to happen, and it's not going to be good?" asked Captain America to no one in particular, slowly taking his shield form over his shoulder and putting it on his forearm.

The figures all looked around at the apparently deserted city; Laval took out his sword from his back and held it defensively, while Agent Chase took out his pistol and make sure it was loaded. Iron Man, during all this, slowly and silently ordered Garvin to get his targeting systems ready.

The figures slowly formed a circle, with all of them facing out so that they had all sides around them in view; so nothing was going to come up on them without them knowing.

Captain America slowly looked up at the roof of the buildings, and shouted, "Duck!" as he lifted his shield up to protect himself. All the others did as the Captain said, ducking and putting their heads over their heads.

A sudden _twang! _hit the shield, ringing out in their small area; but Captain America held his ground, managing to deflect whatever had hit the shield.

Wyldstyle lifted her head up and saw something flash silver as it bounced off of the floor a few times; a bullet.

"What the heck was that?" asked Iron Man, pointing both his arms out, the cannons on the top of the arms primed and ready to fire. But Captain America lifted his free hand and lowered one of Iron Man's arms; his face hardening.

"Bucky," Captain America said, his voice having no tone to it as he looked up at one of the buildings around them.

Sure enough, on top one of the buildings, there was a small flash of silver. It appeared to be jumping from on top of the building, and was jumping down the side of the building. A small trial of dust following the figure down the side of the building.

The last few seconds of sliding down the building, the figure jumped off the side and landed a short distance away from the figures; they all took up defences stances, but were signalled by Captain America to stand down.

The figure, who had a bullet proof vest on, a mask over its face to cover its mouth, with its eyes showing, long brown hair that came over his eyes partly, and a metallic silver left arm with a red five-point star on the shoulder, looked up at the group of figures with a cold and emotionless look.

It slowly got to its feet again, rolling the metallic shoulder as it pulled the rifle out from over its shoulder.

"I've got this; you guys, see if you can get to Inferno," said Captain America, though he didn't move his head as he spoke; his eyes locked on the new figure in front of him.

"Who is he?" asked Laval, a slight growl to his voice.

"Codename: Winter Soldier," said Chase under his breath.

"His name's Bucky!" snapped Captain America, turning his head slightly to snap at Chase; yet his eyes were still locked on the Winter Soldier.

"Alright, alright; you've got this guy. We'll get going," said Wyldstyle, gesturing to the others to the alley behind them as a way out of the problem.

The others all nodded, still in their defensive positions, but they all slowly backed down before they quickly ran towards the alley, leaving Captain America to face the Winter Soldier.

"I know what he might have told you, Buck, but you can't believe him," said Captain America, though he did tighten up, ready to act at the drop of a hat.

The Winter Soldier just glared back emotionlessly at Captain America, though he slowly removed his mask over his mouth and nose, and dropped it to one side, revealing his face as a whole.

Slowly screwing his hand into a fist, Captain America quickly moved his shield down his arm into his hand and threw it at Winter Soldier, barely dodging a Soviet Slug from the barrel of the Winter Soldier's rifle.

* * *

Wyldstyle and Chase went on ahead to make sure the area at the end of the alley was alright, and gave the all clear to Iron Man and Laval. The other two figures walked on through the alley, making sure to keep themselves on high alert.

"Is it just me, or is this the part of a movie where someone appears on one of the rooftops and attacks?" asked Chase, glancing sideways at Wyldstyle.

After Wyldstyle returned with the same look, Iron Man looked up and said, "Look out!" before a massive explosion went off between Wyldstyle and Chase, and Iron Man and Laval.

Getting up from the explosion, Chase looked up and said, "We've got another one…"

On top of one of the buildings, there was another figure; this one had a brown jacket on, with a large brown hat, cowboy-style, on his head. There was a grey breathing piece on the sides of his face, which was blue with dark red eyes. With grey legs, and a pistol on hand; he must have used the other hand to throw the explosive.

"Well, well….you're who I'm getting paid to kill, no?" asked Cad Bane slyly, with a metallic tint to his voice; slowly taking the other pistol out of the holster at his side.

"Hope you've got paid enough," muttered Wyldstyle under her breath, before grabbing the nearest thing to her side, a trash can lid, and threw it up at Cad Bane. But the Bounty Hunter easily shot the trash can lid aside.

Activating his rocket boots, Cad Bane lowered himself down from the rooftop to the ground, pointing both of his pistols at the group of four.

"Let's dance," said Iron Man, making sure his weapons were primed again and aimed it at Cad Bane; as did Chase with his pistol.

* * *

**Don't worry; Deadpool gets here next chapter :)**


	30. Chapter 30

Iron Man and Agent Chase slowly circled around Cad Bane, who didn't seem to be breaking a sweat as he kept eye contact with both figures in front of him. Laval and Wyldstyle both hung back a bit; since they didn't have any sort of ranged weapons on them, they would be sitting ducks.

Iron Man fired one of his arm-mounted cannons at Cad Bane, though the Bounty Hunter dodged it and fired a few shots of his pistols at both Iron Man and Agent Chase. They both dodged the laser shots, and took cover behind a couple of walls.

As he fired a few bullets around the corner at Cad Bane, Agent Chase looked over to Wyldstyle and Laval, who had taken cover behind a large pair of trash cans, and he shouted, "Go! We'll hold him off! Find some transport and get to the Tower!"

Laval and Wyldstyle both nodded and made to run off down another alley end; though their escape was faltered slightly when a shot from Cad Bane, grazing Laval's arm.

Laval grit his teeth and barely held in a roar of pain, and quickly covered the wound before it got any worse; Wyldstyle quickly grabbed Laval by the shoulders and guided him down the alley, and out of the firing range.

"C'mon; we've got to get to Business' Tower," said Wyldstyle, quickly spotting a disused car and guided Laval into the passenger seat.

After getting in the driver's seat and a bit of fancy hotwiring, the roar of the engine came to life. Getting into gear, Wyldstyle floored it and the car went flying down the roar, leaving a small cloud of smoke trailing behind the tires.

"Alright, we've got to get to Business' Tower in the quickest time we can get it," said Wyldstyle, more to herself than Laval, who was trying to treat his wound, as she drove down the main street; it was strange for Wyldstyle to see it so empty, with only a few cars that littered across the roads.

"And how exactly do we plan on doing that?" asked Laval through grit teeth.

"Yeah, how do you plan on doing that? I'm sure the readers want to know."

Laval and Wyldstyle both looked at each other at the voice of a third person, before they both looked towards the back seats.

Lying across the back seat, was another figure; though while he looked the part, with a red and black jumpsuit with a utility belt and a set of swords crossed on his back, he wasn't exactly playing the part. What with the games console in his hand, and the sound of high-pitched video game sounds coming from him.

Looking over at the two in the front, he said, "Hey guys."

Laval and Wyldstyle both looked at each other again, before Wyldstyle did the only thing that she thought of; she floored the brakes on.

The figure in the back was sending flying forward, going straight through the windscreen and onto the street in front of them; the two in the front had the sense to buckle up.

When the figure came to a stop, he shook his head and pushed his upper body up, saying, "Ow….head, hurt…ow…Oh wait; no it doesn't! I have a healing factor! He-he. Yay me!" He then quickly jumped up to his feet, before looking at you (the readers.)

"Remember, kids; seat belts save life! It's the air bags you've got to watch out for; trust me, _I know,_" said the figure, putting his hand to one side of his head and whispered the last part; as though to keep it a secret.

"Who's he talking to?" asked Laval, seeing the figure with his back to them and talking to apparently no-one.

"Who cares?" asked Wyldstyle, before she floored the accelerator, and sped towards the figure that still had his back to the car. At the speed the car was going, surely they would hit him before he had a chance to turn around.

But, amazingly, the figure disappeared from the spot it was in for one second, and appeared to the side of the car as it passed where he originally stood a second ago.

"What the?" asked Wyldstyle, looking behind her through the back window.

"Stupid girl; doesn't see know I don't listen to physics? Heck, physics, in school, takes lessons about me!" said the figure, looking at the readers while folding his arms.

Wyldstyle quickly put the car into reverse and floored it, the car flying backwards along the road, towards the figure.

He let out a girlish scream, flinching back before he stopped and stood normally.

"Wait a minute!" he exclaimed, digging into his back pocket and pulled out a controller. He pointed it to the side and pressed a button.

Instantly, the background turned slightly grey and everything froze; with the car just a few inches away from him.

"I'm Deadpool! The most awesome character in all of Marvel. It's prove; Stan said so himself. Trust me, I've got the papers," said Deadpool, waving at you before he looked around, scratching his head.

"Honestly! Can you believe it? I finally get myself into this franchise," said Deadpool, gesturing to all around him, "and it's not even an official role! This blows!"

"Anyway, why don't I explain the plot to you….right after I read the script," said Deadpool, reaching out of the screen and grabbed something, before he pulled back a couple of white tiles labelled 'SCRIPT' and he began flicking through them.

"Blah, blah, blah…Anti-Builder…blah, blah, blah 'insert crazy laugh here', probably Inferno's role; that guy has no style…" muttered Deadpool, leaning against the frozen car as he read through the script.

"Ah, here we go! Chapter 30: 'Enter, Deadpool.' That's me! Now, 'Deadpool froze everything around him so he could address the readers'-that's you-'and explain the rest of the story, since…" said Deadpool, squinting slightly to read the rest.

"Since….the writer honestly has no idea what he's doing and making things up as he goes along; he's so desperate he's even resorted to using ideas from the reviewers.' I'm guessing that's you as well. Any-who, I think we're up to date with what's going on. So, let's go back to the story," said Deadpool, getting all the pieces of script he had dropped back together.

With another tap of the TV controller, the background gained its colour back and motion returned; though that did mean Deadpool got run over the second he did so.

"I think we got him," said Wyldstyle, looking out through the side window to see if they'd hit Deadpool.

They were startled when the Merc's head landed on the hood of the car; looking directly at Wyldstyle, then at Laval, before an angered expression.

"Hey, watch where you're going! Didn't they even teach you to drive when you were built! Oh yeah, I forgot; you're not a generic City Driver, so you're not!"

Wyldstyle just looked at the head, before the door was ripped off its hinges and a sword was held against her neck. Laval had one too, yet they were somehow both coming from the same set of hands.

"How's he doing that?" Laval whispered to Wyldstyle.

"I have no idea," muttered Wyldstyle.

"Oh! I can't wait to see what the writer's got planned for next chapter!"


	31. Chapter 31

"_Special delivery for a Doctor Inferno!" _sang out Deadpool, before Laval and Wyldstyle were thrown into the main room of Business' Tower, tumbling along the ground for a few seconds before coming to a stop in the middle of the room.

The two quickly got to their feet; Laval's Chi Blade had been taken from him by Deadpool, though they did try and defend themselves.

Wyldstyle glanced around, and her eyes landed on Anti-Builder; he was walking around Dr Inferno's weapon, before he looked over at the new arrives without letting anything, emotion-wise, past his hood.

"Ah, you two; so glad you could join me for this wondrous time!" said Dr Inferno, who had been standing on top of the Disassembler-500, and slide down the top of the weapon and landed on the floor, smiling sadistically.

"You're not going to get away with this, Inferno," said Wyldstyle, glaring at the Mad Doctor; she tried to approach Dr Inferno, but instantly, the Storm Troopers posted around the room all pointed their guns at Wyldstyle. Several red dots were on Wyldstyle's front and head, which she glanced down at before glaring up at Inferno.

"Oh, oh; I knew she'd say that!" said Deadpool from the side, clapping his hands together excitedly before he added, "Wolverine owes me $10."

"I already have, young one," said Inferno with a slight cackle, before pulling a controller out from behind him and pressing a button.

Slowly, four screens slowly come down from the roof of the room, filled with static for a few seconds before, one by one, they soon became filled with an image of a figure. From left to right, it was; Darth Vader, with small moving blimps in the background that represented TIE Fighters in the space background; Doctor Doom, his dark green hood covering his metal mask, with his creations all behind him; the Alien Commander, with his pink brain exposed and big black eyes watching everything around him, and Lord Garmadon, with his black helmet covering his head, and with his Skeleton Army behind him.

"Gentlemen, are we ready to proceed?" asked Inferno, approaching a console, which had a big red button at the centre of it.

There was a series of four replies to Inferno's question, from Darth Vader's laboured breathing reply, to the Alien Commander's reply of an alien language.

Smirking slightly, Inferno moved his hand to hover over the button, and Wyldstyle watched him. And Inferno saw this; he smirked sinisterly, before he lifted his hand up from over the button and turned around to face Wyldstyle.

"Why don't I…explain what this will do, so you know what you're not going to be able to stop?" asked Inferno sarcastically, before he pressed another button and another screen came down, revealing a blue-print like design.

"When I power up my Disassembler-500, it will fire out a beam of energy, which will give way for Anti-Builder's powers, which will be used through the same channels of the Disassembler-500's wave length, and the Disassembler-500's beam with split into five separate beams. This will then head towards these four universes, and will relay into another universe through the connections that you Master Builders used to use to travel between the worlds. So, in a way, you Master Builders had a hand in destroying the worlds," said Dr Inferno, slowly pacing back and forth in front of the blue-print screen.

Wyldstyle's eyes widened as Dr Inferno revealed his plan; though it may seem a bit insane, Wyldstyle knew that energy could pass through the Master Builder's portals.

"Ooh! A plot twist! I've got to Tweet about this!" said Deadpool, taking out a phone and began tapping away. "Aw man, low battery."

"We'll stop you; you can count on that!" said Wyldstyle, though she was held back by a couple of Imperial Royal Guards by their spears. She glared at them, though couldn't see their faces past the red helmets.

"Oh, please; you have no chance. Now, I've had enough of this; my time has come to rule this place. Anti-Builder, she's all yours," said Dr Inferno idly, waving a hand behind him as he walked away, back towards his Disassembler-500, and pressed a few buttons on the panel to make sure everything was in order.

Wyldstyle turned her head to the side and saw Anti-Builder approaching her; his hands starting to have a red glow to them as he steadily built up his disassembling powers, ready to finish Wyldstyle off once and for all.

The Imperial Guards back off and headed towards their guard points on either side of the main door. Anti-Builder stopped in front of Wyldstyle, who was standing up straight and glaring at him under his hood.

"I know you're in there, Emmet; even if you think you're not," said Wyldstyle, trying last one time to get Emmet back to being who he is.

"**Emmet's not here anymore,"** growled Anti-Builder, before he grabbed Wyldstyle from around the neck and lifted her up a few inches above the floor.

Choking slightly, Wyldstyle grabbed onto Anti-Builder's arm to try and get him off; but when she saw the red light on his hand slowly moving towards and covering Wyldstyle, she knew that this was pretty much the end.

"Emmet," she said weakly, weakly trying to grab onto Anti-Builder.

But Anti-Builder was relentlessly; he continued to pour his dark energy into Wyldstyle, slowly taking her apart bit by bit. Her legs slowly started to fall off, covering in red energy, and began to move to her arms and hands.

Though when it moved to her head, something happened to Anti-Builder that he hadn't had happen to him before; he heard a voice in his head.

'_Leave her alone!' _it said.

'_**What the heck?! Who are you?!'**_

'_The mind of the boy you've taken over! Now get out of my body and let Lucy go!'_

"_**Be quiet!" **_said Anti-Builder, this time external as he looked aside, almost as though he was arguing with someone no one else could see.

"W-What?" asked Wyldstyle weakly, thinking that he was talking to her.

A few seconds silence followed, before Anti-Builder shouted, **"This is **_**MY **_**body now! Get out of my head!"**

Wyldstyle felt her body slowly disassembling, and felt both her hands separate from her body, and slowly felt her body starting to come apart completely.

Suddenly, Wyldstyle was thrown across the room, hitting one of the walls; her body slowly coming back together again, and she looked up at Anti-Builder, who looked as though he was arguing with himself.

"**Get out of my head!" "I'm in control now; you've become outdated!" "Jeese, you kiss your mother with that mouth?"**

Wyldstyle looked up weakly at Anti-Builder, struggling to get to her feet; she found it rather hard to stay up, considering she was almost turned into a pile of her limbs.

Anti-Builder started to shout, putting his hands to his hood and held his head, stumbling around for a few seconds, a few cracks starting to appear on his body.

"**Get out of my he**ad!" shouted Anti-Builder, his voice turning from the dark tone to Emmet's, normal tone.

Wyldstyle looked in disbelief, watching white light starting to appear in the cracks on the body of Anti-Builder, and saw flickers of Emmet's yellow skin…

A sudden flash of white light filled the room, followed by the sound of an explosion; Wyldstyle and the others present covered their eyes, almost blinded by the brightness.

When she lowered her arm again, she was amazed by what she saw; standing at the centre of several large burn marks covering the floor, Emmet was standing; he was groaning lightly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah, my head…uh, what happened? What's with all these other guys here?...How much have I missed?" asked Emmet, looking around slowly.

A smile suddenly broke on Wyldstyle's face, before she looked past Emmet and gasped suddenly in horror.

Kneeling in front of a large burn mark covering the wall, an all too familiar hooded figure was there; he slowly lifted his head up, a dark red glow coming from where his eyes should be.

"**You can't get rid of me that easily…"**


	32. Chapter 32

"Uh…who's he?" asked Emmet, dumbfounded by the Anti-Builder to the side of the room, red energy starting to build up in his hands and up his arms, looking like red lightning, the way it crawled up his arms.

"Never mind that now! Duck!" said Wyldstyle, throwing herself at Emmet and tackling him to the ground; the two of them barely missing the red lightning that shot over them, hitting the wall where Wyldstyle had been standing a second ago, slowly disassembling the wall until there was a massive hole, leaving a few bricks on the floor.

"Wow….that guy's got some serious power," commented Emmet, looking up, which from his point of view was looking straight ahead, at the Anti-Builder.

"Never mind that right now! We've got to move!" said Wyldstyle, quickly scrambling to her feet and dragging her boyfriend to her feet as Anti-Builder started to build up his next shot.

Captain America then jumped in front of them and held his shield in front of him, protecting himself and the other two from the next blast from Anti-Builder.

Turns out, it wasn't very successful; Anti-Builder's blast of red energy shot directly at Captain America's shield, and sent Captain America flying past the other two, hitting the wall as his shield flew up into the air.

The Anti-Builder slowly walked forward, as Wyldstyle and Emmet tried to back out of the room; Anti-Builder caught Captain America's shield in one hand, and he slowly looked it over. Slowly, red energy spread over the shield, making the red parts of the shield black and the white parts a dark red. The blue and white star at the centre was replaced by a black-and-red Anarchy symbol; though one could think of it as the symbol for Anti-Builder.

"**A good accessory," **growled Anti-Builder, looking back up at Wyldstyle and Emmet as he walked closer towards them, the Anarchy Shield now on his forearm.

Wyldstyle looked around, seeing the Imperial Royal Guards ready to make a move if they moved a step out of place, and Storm Troopers standing guard all around the room. This was going to make it hard to escape from, but not _too _impossible.

Iron Man, Agent Chase and Laval all jumped in front of the two, having gathered their weapons back when a couple of incompetent Storm Troopers had lost track of their prisoners and had let their weapons loose.

While Iron Man charged his weapons up and Laval growled deeply, holding his Chi-charged Blade tightly, Agent Chase turned his head around slightly and said, "You guys get out of here! We'll catch you up!"

Instantly, guns started firing in all directions; Storm Troopers started firing, and Iron Man and Agent Chase started firing in response.

"Man, their aim is terrible," said Deadpool, standing in front of a painted target board, with shots hitting every part of the board expect the centre, where Deadpool was standing with a bag of popcorn. "I've really got to find somewhere to charge my cell…"

Wyldstyle and Emmet made a run for the open door; all the while, Dr Inferno watched them with fire in his eyes. Though he quickly turned to his Disassembler-500 and pressed the big red button, and thin blue lights began to appear all around the weapon as Dr Inferno began to power up the Weapon of Mass Dissembling.

* * *

Emmet and Wyldstyle began walking down the corridors of Business' Tower, trying to find somewhere where they could meet up with the others.

They were suddenly stopped by Boba Fett moving out from behind a corner, pointing his gun at them. "Not so fast," said Boba, aiming his gun at Wyldstyle, before pointing it at Emmet.

The two of them tried to turn around and head back up the corridor, but they were cut off by Jango Fett, pointing both his pistols at the two. Emmet and Wyldstyle then began to back slowly against the window they were walking past.

"End of the line," said Jango, both he and his son ready to fire at an instant.

Emmet glanced behind him, through the window; before he looked back at Wyldstyle. An idea then came through his mind.

He pushed Wyldstyle to one side and he jumped to the other; Jango and Boba shot, hoping to get their heads for a good price for Dr Inferno. But they barely missed them, shooting through the glass, leaving it severely cracked.

"Lucy! Jump!" said Emmet, grabbing Wyldstyle's hand when she was getting up, and he jumped out through the window, shattering it completely. Wyldstyle followed behind him, shouting in panic during their time in freefall.

Wyldstyle quickly grabbed on Emmet's hands, holding on tightly; thinking that this was the end of the two of them. She looked over at her boyfriend, fear in her eyes, but there was something else in her eyes; relief.

Though she may be scared, she was glad that she was spending her last moments with Emmet.

Smiling softly at her boyfriend as her hair flicked about her face during their freefall, Wyldstyle said, "Looks like this is the end…"

Emmet looked up at Wyldstyle, his hair staying relatively as it was, and smiled sadly at Wyldstyle. "At least it's with you…"

The two shared a soft smile with each other, before they closed their eyes, expecting for this to be the end of the both of them.

Though they were quickly ripped from their closed eyes when they hit something; something hard and made of metal. Groaning in pain, though thankful they were still alive, Emmet and Wyldstyle looked around at whatever they had landed on; since they hadn't hit the water, there had to be something that was good.

Wyldstyle looked across from where they had landed, and found they had landed on some sort of white metal that had some green at what she assumed was the front, and two wings on either side of them. They were pretty large wings, at that, with two massive engines between them, keeping the large machine hovering a good distance above the water.

Emmet slowly got to his feet, before he slipped and fell to the side, sliding down the smooth exterior metal and stopped only when he reached a cockpit.

Turning around, Emmet looked into the cockpit and saw someone he'd never expected to see.

It was a pilot, with a white helmet and black visor, with a few yellow accents on the top of the helmet. "What?!" he heard the pilot say, seeming to be surprised by the sudden appearance of Emmet in front of him.

"Uh…" said Emmet, tapping the glass of the cockpit as he asked, "mind if you can get us in…if you have any room?"

Emmet was suddenly lifted up without any sort of explanation, and saw that Wyldstyle was in the same state; they were both getting lifted off the ship, and being brought down the side.

Being held next to the side of the ship, they saw the doors of the Gunship open up; inside, Emmet and Wyldstyle saw held several more people wearing similar armour to the pilot, though without the yellow accents or breathing apparatus, and all holding guns.

Emmet then noticed three people in particular that stood out; one was a Trooper, with blue accented armour, an antenna on one side of the helmet, a black and blue Pauldron, and black waist armour. He also had two guns in hand.

Another was wearing black robes, and brown hair. He had a silver hilt for a sword in one hand.

The third, who was the strangest of all, had orange skin and a strange white and blue headpiece that came down to her shoulders. She too had a silver hilt for a sword that didn't have the blade.

"Master, who are they?" asked the orange-skinned one.

"Master Builders…" muttered Anakin Skywalker, eyeing Wyldstyle and Emmet suspiciously.

"Please tell me you've come to help us," said Wyldstyle.


	33. Chapter 33

"What do you think we can do to help them, sir?" asked Captain Rex under his breath, since he and Anakin Skywalker were standing at one end of the interior of the Republic Gunship, while Ahsoka was keeping Emmet and Wyldstyle occupied.

"I've got an idea; I'll talk them through it," said Anakin, before he pulled away and walked over to the other two, working his way around the many Clone Troopers that were in the Gunship.

"Alright, Master Builders," said Anakin, folding his arms in front of his chest as he looked between the two.

"I think my Troopers can help you with the situation you're in."

"How do you know about what's going on?" asked Emmet.

"Every universe has started to catch on about what's going on with Dr Inferno and his Super-Weapon; what with the invasion of the Worlds from Inferno's forces, combined with the mass production of Battle Droids has been cause for concern," said Anakin, before a hologram, coming from the roof of the Gunship.

The hologram soon took the form of President Business' Tower.

"We can split some of our forces into groups, so some of them can help you storm the Tower; the others are on their way to be deployed at Bricksburg City," informed Captain Rex.

"Wait, what's happening at Bricksburg? Is it something bad?" asked Wyldstyle, taking a step forward and putting Emmet's hand down; since the male Master Builder was trying to grab onto the hologram.

"Dr Inferno is putting the majority of his forces into attacking Bricksburg, showing the rest of the Worlds what he's going to do if his plan fails; though judging from how much he's bragging about it, he doesn't think it's going to go wrong," said Anakin, before a radio communications came from the cockpit of the Gunship.

"_General! We've got movement from the Tower!" _

With the side doors opening up and the rushing wind suddenly becoming apparent once more, Anakin, Captain Rex, Ahsoka, Wyldstyle and Emmet all leaned out to take a look at what one of the pilot Clones were talking about.

At the side of the Tower they were flying around, it looked as though a few figures had just jumped through one of the higher windows and were now currently falling down the side of the building.

A flash of silver caught Wyldstyle and Emmet's attention, and Emmet shouted, "That's Laval and Chase! We've got to save them!"

A helicopter suddenly flew under the Gunship and flew towards the Tower; at the last second, it turned on its side and managed to catch the falling Laval and Chase before it started to fly normally again.

The helicopter soon returned towards the Gunship, and began to fly alongside the Gunship; the side doors of the helicopter opened up, revealing Agent Chase and Laval, both of whom seemed fine and the helicopter was being piloted by Agent Swift and Agent Charge, with more figures wearing Agent uniform behind them.

They all had some sort of gun in hand, ready to attack.

"Good to see you're OK!" shouted Emmet, trying to get heard over the sound of both the high winds and the sounds of both engines.

"Inferno couldn't get to us if he tried!" shouted back Laval, a confident smirk on his face as he looked over at the Clone Troopers on the opposite ship curiously.

"It's alright, they're on our side!"

"What's the plan now?" called Agent Chase.

"We're going to split into three groups and storm the Tower at three different levels; Ahsoka will lead a group with two of you Master Builders; Captain Rex with lead a squad of his 501st Troopers, and I'll lead a squad of Clone Troopers with the other two Master Builders!" answered Anakin, pulling out the silver hilt of his lightsaber.

"Wyldstyle; I suggest you and I go with Ahsoka, and Emmet goes with Laval and Skywalker!" said Chase, to which Laval nodded and took a few steps backwards. He suddenly jumped across the short gap between the helicopter and the Republic Gunship.

He landed effortlessly on the white armoured Gunship, and Emmet and Wyldstyle made sure he was alright and on board the ship completely before Wyldstyle knew it was her times to jump.

But before she did, she turned to Emmet and grabbed onto his hand.

Emmet looked up at the sudden grip on his hand and turned to look at Wyldstyle; though he was quickly caught in a sudden kiss, before seeing it was Wyldstyle and slowly closed his eyes.

The kiss was short and soft; almost as though it was a kiss that someone would give another if it was going to be the last time they would see each other. But this wasn't going to be like that…was it?

Wyldstyle soon pulled back from Emmet and smiled gently at him, saying, "Till we meet again, Babe…" before she slowly pulled away completely.

With a final, soft smile at Emmet, Wyldstyle took a few steps back and jumped from the Gunship; Wyldstyle grabbed onto Chase's extended arm and was helped into the helicopter.

Emmet and Wyldstyle looked at each other one last time before both sets of doors closed, cutting the two of them off from one another once again. Emmet turned to look at Laval, before they both turned to look at Skywalker as they waited to hear the more detailed part of the plan they were involved in.

"This Gunship and a few others will go up to the top of the Tower and drop the troops off; the remaining Gunships will split into two groups, with Ahsoka's group starting at the bottom floor and working their way up to Business' Room, and Captain Rex's group will give additional support to both groups, if they need it," said Anakin simply, moving his hand over the hologram and it shifted slightly, giving another view to show the two points of the Tower where the groups of Clone Troopers were to attack.

"And we're the only ones that are going to be involved in this assault?" asked Laval, looking down at the hologram in fascination.

"Yes; we have tried to come into contact with other Worlds, but we haven't had any reply from them. So we're the only ones that are going to take down Inferno," said Anakin with a slight sigh, shaking his head slightly.

Laval and Emmet both glanced at each other, before Laval seemed to have an idea.

"I think I know something that could help you become better defended," said Laval, before Emmet saw where he was looking at; the Golden Chi that was still in his chest.

Laval slowly moved a hand towards it and tapped it lightly; the second he did, it started to glow a bit brighter and golden armour started to form around Emmet's chest. It was similar to Laval's armour, but was a bit bulkier and had a golden circle of Chi over the centre of his chest.

"That's awesome!" said Emmet, an amazed smile on his face before a pair of small Chi Daggers, smaller versions of Laval's Chi Blade, formed in his hands.

"You are now ready for battle, Emmet," said Laval with a slight, confident smile.

Anakin watched the two interact before he said to his Clone Troopers, "Alright, Troopers! We've got two minutes till we reach our target point. Make sure you're ready to fight. Because this isn't just for the Republic anymore, this is for all of the Worlds!"


	34. Chapter 34

The Republic Gunship carrying Anakin Skywalker, Laval and Emmet, who was now donning Chima-style armour, soon reached their drop of point above President Business' Tower, with the 501st Clone Troopers on board the Gunship readying their weapons.

"You really think we stand a chance?" Emmet asked Anakin, trying to get used to wearing the Chima armour.

"I never said that, did I?" asked Anakin in return.

Before Emmet, who had grown alarmed at Anakin's question, had the chance to reply, a slight bump came from beneath them and the doors on either side of the Gunship opened up, revealing that they had indeed landed on the roof of the Tower, along with a few of the other Gunships that were a part of their group.

The Clone Troopers began to pile out of the Gunships, with Anakin, Emmet and Laval being the last ones to get out of the Gunship. The doors then closed behind them, and the Gunships took off from the building roof.

"Looks like we're on our own from here," commented Laval to Emmet, taking his Chi Blade out and rested the blade on one of the shoulder covers of his armour piece.

"Yeah, I noticed that," said Emmet, nervously rubbing his hands together, before he took out the Chi Daggers and began fiddling with them; he was getting nervous, and had to find something to do to distract himself.

"Nervous?" asked Anakin casually, before a few Troopers with orange markings on their armour moved to particular points of the roof.

"Well, I haven't done anything like, you know, full on attack mode on Business' Tower before…I mean, a stealthy entrance, sure…but an assault style attack? Not really my style," said Emmet, turning to look at the Jedi.

Anakin shrugged slightly, before an orange-marked Clone Trooper walked up to the Jedi General and said, "The explosives have been set, sir."

"Explosives?!" asked Emmet in alarm.

"Well, how else did you think we were going to get in through the roof?" asked Anakin with a raised eyebrow, taking the silver hilt of his saber out from behind him.

Again, before Emmet had a chance to respond, a series of sudden explosions went off at different points on the roof, causing vibrations to run throughout the roof structure, and right through Emmet's body.

Once the smoke cleared from the explosion points, Emmet saw a few holes in the roof that hadn't been there before Emmet was there. Clone Troopers then began to jump down the holes, and into the building.

So far, no gunfire.

Emmet and Anakin, along with Laval, walked towards one of these holes into the roof, and tried to land silently.

Anakin and Laval managed this; Emmet did not.

Landing flat on his face, thanks to the additional weight of the armour, Emmet cause a lot of noise to ring out through the corridor they had landed in.

Anakin turned and went to help Emmet up, before he stopped; a couple of Clone Troopers turned around to face either side of the corridor, rifles raised.

"Sir, we've got movement!" said one Clone, before suddenly, a hail of lasers started flying down either side of the corridor, a few flying past the Master Builder, Jedi and Chima.

A blue sword and soft buzzing sound came from Anakin's lightsaber, and he began to deflect some of the lasers.

Emmet looked around wildly, seeing some Clone Troopers getting hit by lasers and going down, not getting back up.

"You two, go! Some Troopers will escort you. Quickly!" said Anakin, deflecting another laser shot before he jumped forward, with unnaturally good speed, and sliced through a Battle Droid before taking the head off of another one.

Emmet looked over at Laval, who grabbed Emmet's shoulder and dragged him a few feet before Emmet got to his feet again and ran after Laval, as the two were being surrounded and supported by several Clone Troopers with blue accented armour.

They turned around another corner, and a couple of the Troopers at the front of the group were shot through the chest, and a hail of lasers came from both the Storm Troopers and Battle Droids in front of them, and from the Clone Troopers.

Laval pulled out his Chi Blade and was surprised to find that it was able to deflect the laser shots; he slashed his sword, getting in front of the Clone Troopers and deflected some of the laser shots.

"C'mon; push forward!" roared Laval, deflecting the blaster shots and managed to strike down a few Battle Droids, and decapitate a couple of Storm Troopers.

Meanwhile, Emmet was trying to summon his Chi Daggers; though despite his efforts, no matter what he tried, he couldn't summon his weapons.

"Uh, hold on a second," he muttered, before he tried tapping the front of his chest and see if that did anything. It did; the two Chi Daggers came out of the Golden Chi crystal and he grabbed them.

"Alright, I'm re-! Oh," said Emmet, faulting slightly when he saw that Laval and the remaining Clone Troopers, which numbered only three, had taken out the last of the Storm Troopers and Battle Droids.

Rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, Emmet decided that it would be easier just to keep the Daggers out and followed after Laval and remaining Clone Troopers.

Though it was quickly reduced to just Laval and Emmet when they were ambushed by a few people that reminded Laval of the Alien Commander, with a few alien blasters and taking out the Clone Troopers.

Laval took out two of the three Alien Foot Soldiers, while Emmet managed to take out the last Alien Foot Soldier, though it was mostly luck; the Alien fired a shot at Emmet, who deflected it and the shot fired straight back at the Alien, straight through the head.

"C'mon; me haven't much time left," said Laval, quickly sheathing his Chi Blade on his back and walked down the corridor, allowing his sense of smell to track down where Dr Inferno was located.

After a few more minutes of finding the right stair case, and one moment when Emmet almost fell down an open elevator door ("Why was it even open anyway?!"), Laval and Emmet soon greeted Anakin, Captain Red and Ahsoka.

"Where's Lucy?" asked Emmet in alarm.

"She and Chase met up with someone; don't worry. They've got it covered," said Ahsoka, trying to calm down Emmet.

Emmet tried to relax, and he and the others turned to look at the door that they had all met outside of; Inferno's room.

This was it.


	35. Chapter 35

Anakin and Ahsoka but pushed their lightsabers through the door, and after a few quick flicks through the metal, they had left an outline of an archway they could walk through.

Laval stepped forward and, with the force of the Lion that he saw, kicked the door. The door that the Jedi had formed was knocked down easily, sliding across the floor for a few feet before coming to a stop.

The five of them flooded into the room, their respective weapons ready and primed for any sort of attack.

Dr Inferno turned back from frantically working on his Disassembler-500 to look at the intruders, an insane look in his eye.

"Stop them!" he hollered, quickly turning back to his Disassembler-500 as it began to reach the limit it was needed to start firing.

Doc Ock and Darth Maul moved from their points in the room, with Darth Maul activating his double-bladed lightsaber as Doc Ock's robotic arms snapped at the heroes menacingly.

Anakin and Ahsoka both took their defensive stances and rushed at Darth Maul; the two Jedi tried to strike the Sith, but they were constantly blocked by the red blades of the Sith's lightsaber. Darth Maul twisted his lightsaber around and used it to push the two back. He then pushed off the ground and flipped back, almost taunting the Jedi.

Doc Ock laughed sinisterly, his robotic arms snapping at Laval and Emmet menacingly before one shot forward, aiming to get Laval. Laval held his sword up and slash forward, the blade getting caught by the robotic claw and was ripped from Laval's grasp.

Doc Ock threw his sword aside, but Laval easily counter-attacked; he threw himself forward, grabbing onto one of the robotic arms as it pulled back and sank his sharpened teeth into the metal plating on the arm.

"Get off of me, you vile, pathetic creature!" shouted Doc Ock, shaking his robotic arm around to try and get Laval off of him. But Laval's jaw wasn't budging; he seemed to inherit his jaw strength from his ancestors, as well as his strength.

As Doc Ock tried to get Laval off of him by shaking the arm about, flailing it about violently, Emmet saw an opening of which he could get an attack in. Flicking one of the Chi Daggers around his hand, Emmet threw one of the daggers at Doc Ock.

One of the other arms blocked the Chi Dagger and threw it aside, and Doc Ock turned to glare at the Master Builder that dared to attack him.

Swallowing nervously, Emmet took a few steps back before yelping and jumping aside when one of Doc Ock's free robotic arms shot at Emmet. Emmet managed to avoid it and jumped to the side, holding the other Chi Dagger in his other hand as he tried to figure out a weak point he could attack Doc Ock at.

Laval continued to bite and claw at Doc Ock's arm, a few chunks of metal flying off of the arm as Laval started to rip some of the metal plates off.

Suddenly, electricity sparked just above where Laval was biting and Doc Ock shouted out in pain, and flicked the arm with enough force to flick Laval off, knocking him off and sending him flying across the room and into Darth Maul.

Emmet saw the exposed part of electrics in Doc Ock's arm, and looked down at the remaining Dagger in his hand.

An idea formed in his head.

"Anakin! I need your help over here!" shouted Emmet, turning to look at the Jedi.

Anakin turned his head to look at Emmet after pushing back Darth Maul, before nodding after seeing Laval had recovered his sword and said, "I've got this; help Emmet!" before rushing at Darth Maul from behind.

Anakin deflected another attack from Darth Maul, before kicking him back and using that momentum to jump over to join Emmet, holding his lightsaber defensively.

"What do you need help with?" asked Anakin.

"I need you to take out Doc Ock's bottom arms," said Emmet, pointing at the two robotic arms that were supporting Doc Ock above the ground.

Anakin nodded, before spinning his lightsaber around and rushing towards Doc Ock; the mad scientist threw one of his arms down at Anakin, though Anakin avoided that arm and ran up that arm, towards Doc Ock.

Snarling, Doc Ock threw another arm to try and throw off Anakin; but Anakin was already at the top of that arm, and jumped up into the air to avoid the attacking arm. Holding his lightsaber down, Anakin struck downwards and slice through the two robotic arms on the right side of Doc Ock.

"No! No! Not the arms!" shouted Doc Ock, before forced to stand on his own feet since the one arm didn't have the balance to hold him up.

Anakin dodged out of the way as Doc Ock threw one of his remaining arms at him; but he failed to notice Emmet running at him from behind.

Emmet twisted the dagger in his hand and threw it at the exposed electrics on Doc Ock's arm; the dagger hit home and struck the exposed electrics.

As it seemed, the Chi energy source and Doc Ock's electrics didn't seem to mix; electricity arcs covered up Doc Ock's arm and through his body, turning him into a skeleton for a second, before returning to normal and falling onto the ground, limp. And out cold.

Emmet recovered his Daggers and looked over at Anakin; they both nodded slightly and returned to look to see how Ahsoka, Captain Rex and Laval were dealing with Darth Maul; Laval was having the most trouble, since he was being force choked by Darth Maul, while the Sith took on Ahsoka and deflected the shots from Captain Rex's blasters.

Emmet flicked one of the Daggers in his hand and threw them at Darth Maul; the Sith turned his head at the sound of a Dagger flying through the air, and stumbled back when the handle of the dagger hit him in the head.

Dropping Laval, Darth Maul stumbled back a few paces; giving Anakin and Ahsoka a few seconds to advance on him and struck him with their lightsabers, though he managed to deflect a few of the shots from Captain Rex.

Laval got to his paws again and ran at Darth Maul's side, forgetting his Chi Blade and let out a war cry. Darth Maul turned to look at the source, and was met with a tackle by Laval, which knocked his lightsaber out of his grip once again.

Anakin grabbed Darth Maul's lightsaber as Darth Maul got to his feet again and was about to use the Force to choke Laval out completely when Anakin threw the red bladed lightsaber at Darth Maul.

The blade connected with Darth Maul's waist, cutting right through his waist.

"Not again!" he shouted, crawling along the ground using his hands for a few seconds, before Laval picked him up and threw him over to Doc Ock, knocking him out with a direct hit with one of Doc Ock's arm.

"Man, these guys were terrible! Why were they the main villain of _Spider Man 2 _and _The Phantom Menace,_" commented Deadpool for the side, the action behind him freezing for a moment when he spoke.

He held out two printed tile plates, one with the front covers of _Spider Man 2 _and _The Phantom Menace _DVD covers.

"Now $9.99 at all respected retailers; act now, and get the Deadpool discount when you use Visa!" added Deadpool, holding up a Visa card while balancing the two DVD covers on one hand.

"Man, I really need to find a charger," said Deadpool, scratching his head as he threw the DVD covers and Visa card as he pulled his phone out. He walked out of the screen once again, and the screen regained its colour and movement.

The five figures turned to face Dr Inferno, who had an insane smirk on his face, saying, "You're too late!" as he firmly pressed a big red button on the control panel.

Instantly, the blue lines going along the cannon-like weapon started to turn brighter as the weapon suddenly shot a solid beam of pure blue energy shot out of Business' Tower, moving to the other worlds; leading the pathway towards the other worlds, making way for the Anti-Builder.

At least, for a few seconds; the beam suddenly cut off and the whining of the weapon showed it was powering down.

"What?! What's happening?!" shouted Dr Inferno, fiddling with a few buttons and levers.

* * *

**Sorry, I don't think I can make Inferno comically; it's too far into the story to change him now.**


	36. Chapter 36

"Why is it deactivating?" asked Emmet, seeing the weapon powering down and Dr Inferno starting to go into a blazing rage at his project ruined.

Dr Inferno pressed every button he could think of to get it working again, but nothing seemed to work; not even hitting the controls with a spanner. Breathing deeply, Dr Inferno looked around the side of the Disassembler-500.

A cable was connected to the back of the weapon, and slowly worked its way across the floor and across the back of the room; near a plug socket. But the plug that was connected to the wire that was connected to the Disassembler-500 wasn't in the plug socket; instead, another plug and wire was plug in.

That ply was connected to a phone, which was in the hands of Deadpool.

"Just…charging phone…and…kicking butt…lol…#lol and #Deadpool…" said Deadpool under his breath as he tapped away at his phone.

Dr Inferno watched Deadpool for a second, who looked up at Dr Inferno and said, "What? I needed to charge my phone, and this was the only place I could!"

Red slowly started to work its way over Dr Inferno's face, and steam started to pour out of his ears.

"Ha-ha! Inferno's turning into a kettle; I've got to Snap-Chat this!" said Deadpool, holding his phone out in front of him and snapping a picture.

"Send to Deathstroke…Nick Fury…and Mr Freeze," said Deadpool, tapping on the phone before looking up at Dr Inferno.

"Oh boy…" he said, before he reached to the side and pulled out a colander, and put it on his head. "Take cover!" he hollered, diving behind Business' desk.

"You!" Dr Inferno shouted, grabbing onto his hair and pulling chunks of it out; he snarled at Deadpool, smoke coming out of his ears.

That was when Emmet noticed something; Deadpool hadn't taken cover _because _of Inferno; he had taken cover because of _something behind _Inferno. A large shadow had taken over most of the window outside of the level they were on, and since Dr Inferno's back was to the window, it took him longer to notice it.

Dr Inferno finally noticed the ominous shadow covering the area around him, including him, and turned back, saying, "What?"

Though he went quiet and he froze at the sight that lay beyond the remains of the glass; it was a large mass of moving gold, with razor sharp teeth.

An unbelievably loud and ear-piercing roar suddenly fill the room, shattering all of the remaining glass windows and sending Dr Inferno flying backwards from the sheer force of the roar. Emmet, Laval, the Jedi and Captain Red all managed to stand their ground against the roar; though only just.

Once most of the glass had been shattered and fallen either to the floor or into the Void below, what had caused the roar landed on the edge of the floor, knocking out any remaining glass and the frame for the windows to smash.

Revealing the source of the unholy roar to be The Golden Dragon, with smoke coming out of its nose whenever it breath, and looked as though it was ready to send a fire ball at anyone at any given moment.

But Emmet then saw something that he found a relief; on the back of the Dragon was Wyldstyle, Agent Chase, Lloyd, who had turned into his Golden Spinjitzu Master mode after the summoning of his Dragon, and a couple of other figures that Emmet couldn't believe were here.

One of the figures was wearing a dark purple shirt with tanned trousers, with smoothed down hair; a concentrated expression on his face.

The other figure had a yellow jump suit on, with a mix of blue and black accents. He had roughed up black hair, with sideburns going down the side of the head. A slight scowl was on the figure's face as he slid off of the Dragon's wing, landing in front of the others with a deep _clunk._

"Emmet! Good to see you're OK," said Agent Chase, sliding off of the Dragon's wing and approaching the armoured Master Builder.

When he did look at the armour curiously, he looked up at Emmet with a questionable glance.

"Laval gave it to move; or rather, he put it on me," said Emmet with a slight shrug before glancing at the two figures that were behind them. "Is that..?"

"Yep; Logan and Bruce Banner. Better known as Wolverine and The Hulk. We pick them up along th way; since we figure that we might need them. Don't worry though; we've got the rest of the X-Men on standby, should we need them," said Agent Chase.

Emmet nodded slightly, before he was suddenly turned around and met with the smile of Wyldstyle; Emmet smiled back at his girlfriend, glad to see that she was alright.

Wyldstyle said, "That armour seems to suit you, Babe," as the smile on her face started to widen a bit.

Emmet chuckled slightly, rubbing the back of his head before he said, "Well, we've got the weapon under control…all we need to do is find a way to destroy it for good, and get Uni-Kitty her horn back."

"I think I can sort out the first thing for you," said Bruce Banner, before he stepped out in front of Emmet and looked up at the Disassembler-500.

"Hang on a minute; let me get something," said Chase, stepping in front of Bruce for a second before he quickly rush over to the weapon. Chase then flipped open a few patches, looking for something, before he opened a final one and said, "Found it."

After getting a set of wire cutters out of a pocket, Chase clipped a few wires and pulled out Uni-Kitty's horn; looking just as normal as the last time Emmet had seen it.

"I'll take this back to Uni-Kitty; Banner, the weapons all yours," said Chase, before jumping down from the cannon and heading out of the room, towards the prison cell that Uni-Kitty and Metal Beard were being held.

Emmet saw Bruce Banner had turned back to look at the weapon, and began to breath deeper; Emmet wasn't sure if it was just him or not, but he noticed that Bruce's skin was turning a shade of green.

Suddenly, Bruce's clothes started to rip and he grew, at least, three times in size and started to become very muscular; if a shade of green. The only bit of clothing that had stayed on him during the change was his trousers.

Bruce, or now, The Hulk, roared loudly and smashed his fists into the floor, leaving massive dents in the floor. "HULK SMASH PUNNY CANNON!" Hulk roared, before he jumped at the weapon and began smashing pieces off and starting to cripple the weapon.

Emmet and the others just watched in awe as pieces started to fly in every direction, and Emmet had to move on more than one occasion, to avoid flying pieces.

Laval then turned his head and quickly moved to the side of the room, making sure to avoid the Golden Dragon as he looked out of the building.

"The Anti-Builder's getting away!" he shouted to the others.

The rest of them promptly ran over to join Laval; sure enough, the Anti-Builder, who had somehow managed to commandeer Dr. Doom's jet, flying away from President Business' Tower and towards…

"He's heading to Bricksburg!" exclaimed Emmet.

"Then that's where we're heading," said Lloyd, putting his swords back into his holsters as he quickly jumped back onto his Dragon.

"We'll find our own way to Bricksburg; try and cut him off," said Emmet, before he said, "We'll take some Octan vehicles and get to Bricksburg."

Lloyd nodded slightly, before he gave the order to the Golden Dragon to fly and with a few flaps of its mighty, blade-covered wings, the Dragon took off towards Bricksburg and after the Anti-Builder.

Emmet turned to look at the rest of the figures that had stayed; Wyldstyle, Laval, Wolverine and The Hulk; at least when he had finished utterly destroying the Dissasembler-500.

"So, this is it?" asked Laval, walking along side Emmet as they moved to get Octan vehicles.

"This is it," confirmed Emmet, before glancing at Wyldstyle, who nodded slightly; they were all in for this.

The Final Showdown.

* * *

**:D**


	37. Chapter 37

Emmet slowly walked around the interior of the Octan Ship; Laval and Wyldstyle were in the pilot seats of the vehicle. Wyldstyle had been a little hesitant when Laval had offered to be co-pilot, but he had explained that he was a good flyer in Chima; and had plenty of training.

That left Emmet and Wolverine in the holding compartment of the Octan vehicle; though Wolverine wasn't talking.

He was just sitting there, his claws out of his hands as he began to run them over one another; Emmet wasn't sure if that was to make sure they were ready for fighting, or if it was to intimidate Emmet so that he wouldn't do anything.

Though he hoped that it wasn't the latter.

"So, what's your history?" grunted Wolverine, sliding his claws back into his hands as he looked up at Emmet; looking relaxed, but Emmet was sure that he was ready to attack him at any given moment.

"Uh, well…" said Emmet awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head; though that proved a bit of a problem because the shoulder pads of the armour got in the way.

"Not much happened; I…I just followed instructions most of my life, and then I found the Piece of Resistance. They mistook me for the Special; one thing led to another, and hey presto, I'm a Master Builder. Then this came along, and I, uh…kinda got possessed by the Anti-Builder, though I didn't know anything about it until I was told afterwards, and well, here we are," said Emmet, finding it rather surprising that he could sum up his entire life so quickly.

Wolverine simply grunted, looking at his hand as he said, "Hmm, seems pretty boring…mine's better, but I don't remember half of it…"

Emmet simply nodded, thinking it may be best if he didn't ask about Wolverine's past; probably because he didn't want to get a closer look at his claws.

"We've got a problem," said Wyldstyle from the cockpit suddenly; Emmet turned to look over at the cockpit, before Wolverine got up and the two of them headed towards the cockpit.

"What've we got?" asked Wolverine, walking into the cockpit first and looking over Laval.

"We've got a bit of a problem; Anti-Builder's gathered all of the people Dr Inferno hired and he's put them all in Bricksburg. He's also sent a few of them to attack us," said Laval.

"Wow…you got all that from the readings here?" asked Emmet in amazement.

"No; they're in front of us, about to attack."

Emmet looked out of the cockpit window and his eyes widened; a Raven Tribe Glider was heading towards them, along with Gold Tooth's Fighter Jet, with its black and orange armour, were heading right towards them. And even though they were distant and rapidly approaching, Emmet knew that they were carrying rockets; or with the Chima Glider, whatever the equivalent of rockets in Chima were.

"We've got to get out of here; some evasive manoeuvres," suggested Emmet rapidly.

"Actually, we plan to have the Jet fly straight towards them," said Wyldstyle casually, as she and Laval stayed put in their seats.

"What?! Are you insane? They'll blow us out of the sky!" exclaimed Emmet.

"Who said we'll be in the ship when they reach one another?" asked Laval, before he grabbed onto a parachute bag out from the side and he handed it to Emmet; he grabbed another one and handed it to Wolverine.

"Where's your parachute, Laval?" asked Wyldstyle, grabbing her own and putting it on.

Laval chose not to answer Wyldstyle's question; instead, he said, "You guess better get ready to jump; they've already fired their rockets, and they'll hits us in fifteen seconds."

Wyldstyle soon saw the beeping and saw the rapidly approaching rockets; though she was reluctant to leave the Lion Prince.

"I'm outta here," said Wolverine, heading out of the cockpit and opening up the cargo doors; the wind rushing in wildly, yet Wolverine held his ground.

"Didn't you guys here me? You've got to get out of here," said Laval, glancing at Wyldstyle and Emmet.

The two Master Builders looked at one another, before Emmet said, "You're coming after us, right?"

"I'll make my own way back, don't worry," said Lava, smiling reassuringly at the two. He knew why Emmet and Wyldstyle was a little concerned about what he was doing; and he too was concerned if they didn't get out in time.

They were his friends; and he, theirs.

They didn't want to lose each other.

But this had to be done.

"Guys, trust me; I'll be right after you," said Laval.

Emmet and Wyldstyle looked at each other once again, before they both looked at Laval. Sharing one more, friendly smile, with the hope that it wasn't their last, Wyldstyle left first.

"You've been an awesome friend, Laval," said Emmet, stopping in the cockpit door.

"And you've been a noble warrior, Emmet; it has been my honour to fight alongside you," said Laval with a smile to his friend.

With a final nod, Emmet quickly ran out of the cockpit and made his way towards the open door. With a little hesitation, Emmet finally jumped out of the Ship, sky diving towards the falling Wyldstyle and Wolverine. He could see Bricksburg below them.

It seemed strangely calm.

He quickly caught up with Wyldstyle, and over the howling wind, shouted, "Do you think Laval's going to be OK?!"

"He gave us his word! He'll be fine!" shouted Wyldstyle over the wind, the wind messing up her hair as she sky dived.

Though they were suddenly regretting saying that.

A massive explosion came from above them, causing Wyldstyle and Emmet to look up. Expressions of horror took over their faces as they saw fire coming from the engines of the Octan Ship; but they didn't see Laval jumping out.

Another rocket came from Gold Tooth's Jet, and as it streaked across the sky towards the Octan Ship, Emmet shouted one word.

"LAVAL!"

The rocket made contact with the Ship, and an explosion rocked the sky; taking place exactly where the Octan Ship was. Bits of the Ship flew everywhere, and Emmet barely managed to dodge the bits that nearly hit him, as he was still in shock.

"No…" he whispered under his breath, before the safety feature on his parachute kicked in and the parachute opened up, reducing his speed greatly as he moved closer to the ground. He looked over at Wyldstyle, who was sharing a similar expression of shock.

"H…He can't…" she whispered.

Emmet looked down at the roof top of one of the higher buildings in Bricksburg; yet his couldn't help but feel hollow inside. One of his closest friends…just gone…

The three landed on the roof and discarded their parachutes; but Emmet walked towards the edge, slowly holding his head in his hand in sorrow.

"Emmet…" whispered Wyldstyle softly, approaching Emmet and putting a hand on his shoulder softly in reassurance.

The Master Builder was quiet for a second before he lifted his head out of his hands; a hardened expression on his face.

"He's going to pay for this…" said Emmet firmly, and Wyldstyle knew instantly who he was talking about.

The Anti-Builder had taken it too far this time.

He was going to pay.


	38. Chapter 38

Emmet, Wyldstyle and Wolverine managed to find a fire escape down the side of the building, and they were currently working their way through the streets; which seemed strangely quiet, and lacking of any kind of life.

"Where is everybody? I thought that this place was supposed to full of life," said Wolverine, looking around slightly as he walked along behind Emmet and Wyldstyle.

"I'm not sure; maybe they've all heard of Anti-Builder and the gathering from the Bad Guys and shuts themselves away," said Wyldstyle, before turning to look at Emmet and asked, "Emmet? What do you think?"

But she didn't get a response; Emmet didn't seem to hear her, as he continued to walk along the path.

"Babe?"

Emmet snapped out of it when he heard Wyldstyle's voice again and felt her hand on his shoulder pad, trying to gain his attention.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah?" asked Emmet.

"Are you alright Emmet?" asked Wyldstyle softly, a concerned expression in her eyes.

"I'm fine, Lucy…trust me," said Emmet, trying his best to put on a reassuring smile.

But Wyldstyle could see the hollow look behind his smile.

Emmet gently shook off Wyldstyle's hand and walked down the path further.

Wolverine suddenly stopped and turned his head around, before he ran at Emmet with sudden speed. "Get down!" he shouted, tackling Emmet to the ground.

Emmet was given his reason when one of the sides of the building he was walking past suddenly exploded, sending debris across the path and onto the side of the street; luckily, Wyldstyle was on the opposite side of the when it exploded, and Wolverine had pushed Emmet out of the way.

As the dust cleared from the now present hole in the side of the building, a large foot landed outside of the building, seeming to have walked through the hole in the wall. It had a rusted purple colour to it, with a few scuff marks.

The more the dust cleared, the foot was shown to be simply the tip of the iceberg. Leading up from the dark purple that made up the first, leading up to a dark blue coloured leg and torso. As more of the torso was revealed, it revealed dark and battle scared blue and purple armour plating, with a golden chest piece.

Its arms were soon revealed, going in the back and forth motion not unlike that of a slow marching soldier, continued to keep the dark blue and purple colouring, with dark and battle scared purple fists; though they seemed to be turning silver, with the battle scars taking over the purple.

Its head was the only thing that didn't keep to the colour scheme of the rest of the body; it had a golden-coloured face, surrounded by a dark and scarred purple helmet, exposing the face.

Its red eyes looked down at its feet, before scanning the area around it; it stopped turning its head when he spotted Emmet and Wolverine, and he scanners picked up Wolverine.

"_Mutant detected," _said a robotic voice coming from the larger than life robot, as the fist on its right hand was turned around and replaced with what appeared to be a plasma cannon.

Wolverine growled and got to his feet again, his claws sliding out of his hands once again and he quickly got ready to move at the drop of a hat.

"Move!" he shouted back at Emmet, to which the Master Builder did so quickly; scrambling to his feet and running around the Sentinel, who seemed to be paying no mind to anyone but Wolverine.

Emmet joined Wyldstyle and they both watched the Sentinel stare down Wolverine, pointing its plasma cannon arm down at the mutant.

"_Surrender or die, mutant," _said the Sentinel, priming its plasma cannon as it prepared to fire at Wolverine. But Wolverine just growled and glared at the mutant-hunting robot.

Not getting a response, the Sentinel did what it was programmed to do; it fired a charged shot at Wolverine, causing explosions to kick up from the ground.

But before Emmet and Wyldstyle could shout his name or grow shocked, Wolverine jumped out from the centre of the explosion, a few burn marks on his yellow suit. Roaring in anger, Wolverine jumped at a height that only super-humans could reach, and towards the head of the Sentinel.

With a swift kick to the head to the Sentinel, Wolverine followed that up with a swift double strike with his adamantium claws to the joint where the neck met with the head, he severed the outer metal plating of the Sentinel.

Thrown off balance, the Sentinel, with Wolverine attaching himself to the neck of the giant robot with his claws, hit the ground, kicking up a bit of dust from the sudden crash into the ground. Though Wolverine was relentless, clawing away, layer after layer, of the armour plating of the Sentinel's neck, getting closer to the vital interiors.

The Sentinel suddenly grabbed Wolverine, and lifted him up from the neck. But Wolverine wasn't one to give up without a fight; he dug his claws into the final metal plating of the neck of the Sentinel.

The more the Sentinel pulled, the more pressure Wolverine's claws put on the metal plating; something had to give.

And something eventually did.

The final layer of metal ripped off from its place on the Sentinel, exposing its internal electrics and workings. Wolverine acted quickly; he ripped his claws from the metal plating, which fell onto the Sentinel's face and left its face a bit scared, and sliced his freed claws through the fingers of the Sentinel.

As the large fingers of the Sentinel fell to the ground and the robot looked at the fingerless hand, Wolverine dropped out of the grip and with a downwards strike, struck the Sentinel down in the exposed wiring.

Arcs of electricity and wires flicked everywhere, as electric shocks coursed through the entire body of the Sentinel, making its limbs flinch slightly and twitch, before it finally came to a rest and stayed still.

Wolverine, with a low grunt, pulled his claws out from the electronics and scraped off any wires that stuck on the claws.

"That…was…AWESOME!" exclaimed Emmet, coming out from hiding in the nearest alley that he had been hiding in during the fight.

Wolverine turned to face Emmet and Wyldstyle, and simply grunted in response.

Wyldstyle turned her head slightly down the end of the street that they hadn't been down yet, and her eyes widened.

Taping Emmet's shoulder, she said, "I…don't think we're done yet…"

Emmet raised an eyebrow and turned around to see what Wyldstyle was talking about; only for his eyes to widen and his yellow skin to pale.

At the opposite end of the street, which was effectively the other side of Bricksburg, across one of the main bridges that were in Bricksburg, was an Army; and not a good kind of Army.

At the front, there was row after row of people from several different Universes; there was a front row of Storm Troopers, followed by a couple of rows of Shadow Troopers. Behind them, there was a row of Skeleton Drones, with guns primed and ready.

After them, there were a couple more rows of Storm Troopers, followed by a row of Dr Inferno's henchmen; obviously, their alliances lay with the dollar and promise of power.

Behind them, there were at least three rows of Alien foot soldiers; all with their alien guns, glowing slightly with charge.

Finally, behind them, there were two rows of more Sentinels; yet these ones were cleaner and less battle scarred than the one that had attacked Wolverine.

Hovering about them, there were several Alien UFOs, as well as a single low flying Imperial Star Destroyer above them, releasing several hundred TIE Fighters, swarming around the skyscrapers of Bricksburg and above the Army of Badness.

"_Ha! That's a play on Army of Darkness, isn't it?" _said Deadpool, suddenly appearing off screen and clapping his hands in excitement, before slipping back out of shot.

One more thing just fell into place; jumping down from the Star Destroyer, and creating a small dust cloud when it landed, something landed at the front of the Army.

As the dust cleared, it revealed the one person Emmet wanted to end more than anyone else.

Anti-Builder; with his Anarchy-symbol adamantium shield in one hand, and in the other hand, what Emmet guessed was Darth Maul's lightsaber, as it had red swords extending from each end of the hilt.

"**Well, well…looks like it's time," **growled Anti-Builder, spotting Emmet in the distance and holding the lightsaber in a fighting stance, the red glow reflecting off of the shield.


	39. Chapter 39

**We've reched the 200 review mark! :D Thank you all so much for your support for this story!**

* * *

Emmet narrowed his eyes at the sight of Anti-Builder on the other side of the bridge, complete with his Army of various bad guys from different universe; he had obviously had been spreading his fearful influence about those that had decided that they wanted to control the worlds.

Though Emmet wasn't sure if Anti-Builder had told them that little detail…

"This ends now, Anti-Builder!" shouted Emmet, stopping at the other side of the bridge to the bad guys.

"**What? You think you can stop me, Master Builder? With what? You, another Master Builder, and a mutant?" **growled Anti-Builder, his eyes glowing a brighter red; even though he had no mouth of sorts, it sounded as though he was smirking, his tone was so…cocky.

"If that's what it takes, then yeah!" said Wyldstyle hotly, taking a step forward while standing next to her boyfriend.

Anti-Builder chuckled darkly, which seemed to echo around the entire city, seeing as it seemed to be void of any sort of life.

"**Such brave words, from a soon to be dead figure," **grunted Anti-Builder, before the figures filling the area around him started to get ready for a slaughter; priming their weapons and getting ready to move out.

Emmet, Wyldstyle and Wolverine stood their ground, despite the fact that they were clearly outnumbered by at least hundred and fifty to one; even with those impossible odds, they weren't going to go down without a fight.

"Emmet…we're standing behind you through this, you know that?" asked Wyldstyle softly, so only Emmet could hear, and possibly Wolverine with his sensitive hearing.

Emmet turned his head towards Wyldstyle and nodded softly, saying, "I never intended for this to happen, Lucy…I'm just glad that you're here beside me through this…"

Wyldstyle smiled softly at Emmet, though she seemed to know what was going to happen them, but didn't want to put any more pressure behind her boyfriend.

The male Master Builder turned back to face the massive Army in front of them, before he slowly drew his daggers out from the Golden Chi in his chest and got them ready; he wasn't going down easy….

Anti-Builder turned to face his Army and raised his lightsaber wielding hand up, as though about to give them the order that they were free to destroy the figures in front of them.

But before they could be given the order fully, a loud roar filled the sky above the skyscrapers, heading towards Emmet, Wolverine and Wyldstyle.

Everyone looked up, and was amazed to see, and hear, a large Dragon shape flying through the air and towards Emmet and the others; but they weren't afraid…

"Lloyd!" exclaimed Emmet with a wide grin.

It was Lloyd, still in his Golden Ninja form, riding on the back of his Golden Dragon towards the Master Builders and Mutant. But Emmet had the feeling that he wasn't by himself…

When the Dragon had landed on the ground behind the three on the ground, Lloyd got off of the Dragon by sliding down his wing. "Guys! Hope I'm not too late to kick some butt?" asked Lloyd, drawing both his golden swords.

"You're just in time to help, Lloyd," said Wyldstyle with a smile, while Emmet looked back at the Dragon, expecting for others to come down off of the Dragon's bladed wings.

"Hey, Lloyd…anyone else coming?" asked Emmet.

Lloyd took off his golden head wrap, revealing a golden version of his normal face, and smirked at Emmet, saying, "I've got back-up coming; and it looks like they're here now."

Emmet, Wyldstyle and Wolverine all turned around to look at the point of the sky Lloyd was point at, and their expressions all turned to surprise.

Coming around from several of the different skyscrapers to the East of Bricksburg, several different flying vehicles came, all heading towards the direction of the Green Dragon; looks like Lloyd had been leading a convoy of back up.

There were a few helicopters, in the colour scheme that was close to that of Agent Chase's uniform; giving Emmet the vibe that they had come along to help.

Another few were flying mech suits that had animal features to them, but mainly resembled Eagles and a few Raven-themed mechs; shame Laval wasn't around for his friends to come and see him…

Emmet then spotted something that was rather surprising; amongst the mass of flying helicopters and giant bird-like mech suits, there were three Dragons; one had red accents on it, representing fire, another one, a bit thinner and leaner, with white armour, representing ice, and the third Dragon had blue accents and armour covering its body and wings, representing lightning.

"Wait; I thought that there were Four Dragons?" asked Wyldstyle, turning to look at Lloyd.

Lloyd smirked and turned to look behind him, causing the others to look around as well.

Behind them, several vehicles were rushing across the road, moving towards them; they were traveling at high speed, but Lloyd seemed to have faith that they would be able to stop in time.

Emmet saw that one of the vehicles on the road was actually a bulky and tough-looking earth-brown Dragon, its claws kicking up a few chunks of road. It had a black robed figure on the back of it, guiding it along the road while avoiding all of the other vehicles.

Some of the vehicles included a couple of large tanks, with massive wheels that looked as though they could crush any of the surrounding vehicles if the pilot of the Clone Tank wasn't careful.

Other vehicles included several from different Universes that Emmet hadn't seen before; though there was one that stood out more than most, and as the sand-coloured Jeep drove at the front of the convoy, Emmet could confirm it was…

"Johnny!" he exclaimed as the Jeep skidded to a stop, curving around and stopping with its side to Emmet. Sure enough, it was Johnny Thunder; jumping over the door of the Jeep when it had barely stopped, taking his pistols out of his holster.

"'Course, mate; like I'd let you get all the glory when we kick arse!" said Johnny Thunder, spinning his revolver around in his hand before he turned to face the opposing Army.

Emmet soon felt the presence of the flying vehicles going over above them, and eventually they all landed around them; giving them a temporary circle of defence in case anything came flying in to attack them.

One of the Agent Helicopter's opened up, revealing Agent Chase, Swift and Charge; all wearing protective chest armour and carrying rifles, fully loaded.

Emmet then was amazed, and relieved, to see something that stood out in the interior; from the helicopter, a shot of sparkles and small fireworks came out from the helicopter, and Uni-Kitty came flying out, sparkles surround her.

"Emmet!" she squealed in excitement, rushing up to her friend and nuzzling against him, purring softly.

"Uni-Kitty!" said Emmet in amazement, gently scratching the back of her head tenderly; he found that she had her horn back in place, looking as though it had never been taken.

Emmet lifted his head back up to look at Chase as he approached him, rifle at ease as he approached his allies.

"We're still getting some support," said Chase with a smile, before a heavy-lifting Helicopter hovered above them and Emmet looked up. There appeared to be something attached to the underside of the helicopter.

He heard a few chains snap and something heavy landed on the ground, just beyond Emmet and still in the circle of landed vehicles. Emmet turned around, and saw the familiar wood-finish design of a mech suits, with a cannon on one arm, and shark on the wrist of the other arm…

"Metal Beard!" exclaimed Emmet, his eyes wide.

"Ay, matey! Ye didn' think ye could keep a sea dog like me out fer long!" exclaimed Metal Beard proudly, hitting one of his fists against his chest.

"But…But how did you get your body back together?"

"I had a lil' help from some friends," said Metal Beard, before he turned his head at the sound of one of the sewer covers getting moved.

Suddenly, music blared out from apparently no-where; when in actual fact, it was coming from Deadpool off to the side, with a massive boom box.

'_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Heroes in a half shell; turtle power!' _blared out as four green figures came out of the sewer, landing on the ground.

"The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? But I thought Michelangelo was eaten by a laser-crocodile?" said Emmet with a scratch of his head.

"Neh, mate," said Metal Beard with a slight head shake, before gesturing to the Turtles with a purple eye mask on.

"He be the one that put me b'ck together."

Emmet nodded slightly, turning to face the four Turtles; each with their own unique weapons. He smiled and nodded in greeting, before he noticed the vast amount of Clone Troopers that were lining up alongside him on either side, mixing with the members of the Eagle, Wolf and Gorilla Tribe, each with their animal-themed weapons.

"Looks like we're ready for battle," said Anakin, approaching Emmet as Captain Rex and Commander Cody, with his orange-accented armour and duel pistols, approached their General.

"Guys…this is amazing! You've all come to help?" asked Emmet with a massive smile.

"How could we not help? You did all of this for us before, back with Lord Business; now we're returning the favour," said Ahsoka, smiling at the Master Builder.

Emmet smiled widely and he glanced at Wyldstyle, who smiled back before they both moved towards the front of the newly formed Army.

Appearing at the front, Emmet and Wyldstyle looked down at either side of the Army's front; the Ninjago Ninja were there, two on each side and their Katanas drawn. The Ninja Turtles, with their weapons ready.

Lloyd, with his head wrap back on, was on Emmet's right side, and Chase on Wyldstyle's left side.

"Let's do this," said Emmet, drawing his daggers once again as he got ready.

Simultaneously, all of the Clone Troopers, and Tribe members, and Agents all readied their weapons, making final checks.

Anakin and Ahsoka both activated their lightsabers, getting into their respective fighting stances.

"**ATTACK!" **shouted Anti-Builder.

"Charge!" shouted Emmet.


End file.
